Alma Guerrera, Corazón de Halcón
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Hay heridas que tardan en cerrarse, la luz se extingue en la inmensa oscuridad... pero al final del camino; uno puede escribir su propio destino. ¿Qué tan alto puedes volar? Halcones y Autobots unidos en ésta historia.
1. Una niña herida

_Saludos a todos los lectores y escritores de la plataforma, quienes no me conocen mi nombre es Eagle Primecee, aunque tengo historias en progreso; por mi mente surgió ésta historia que se fue gestando en un foro llamado Anteiku._

 _Ésta historia no es sólo mía, más bien fue el resultado de incursionar en un Juego de Rol lo que llevó a escribir un fic crossover; de antemano agradezco a una hermosa chica con trayectoria: Eli Yuy (O Srita. Yuy como suele llamarse) en apoyarme en la redacción y detalles a ésta historia._

 _De igual forma, a quienes han seguido mis historias en opinar sobre ésta propuesta que dejé en Facebook y que ahora es una realidad._

 _Hago la aclaración que mi especialidad no son los comics (por aquellos que son lectores canons) y que los emparejamientos en el fic surgieron del juego de rol "Academia Kamii"._

 _Los personajes de Transformers y Marvell Comics no me pertenecen; sólo soy dueña de mis Ocs (como del nombre humano que adoptan los transformers)._

 _ **ALMA GUERRERA, CORAZÓN DE HALCÓN**_

 **Capítulo 1: Una "niña" herida**

 **Lis Pruett P.O.V.**

Se preguntarán algunos… ¿quién carajos soy? Esa era una de las dudas que yo misma tenía desde que tengo uso de razón. Mi nombre es Lis Pruett. Quizá mi nombre no diga mucho en realidad, pero si les digo que soy "la hija de Óptimus Prime", allí si todo el mundo voltea y hace una especie de reverencia… me hastía esa actitud.

A diferencia de mi padre y de mi madre, Arcee, soy un transformer orgánico, algo así como Noble (ese sujeto pudo ser una de las primeras pruebas de que un transformer podía ser orgánico), pero para algunos, si no es que casi todos, les parece más fácil llamarme simplemente "mutante".

Sin embargo, estar en mis zapatos no ha sido nada sencillo: todos tenemos problemas, pero hay algunos que están mucho más allá de la comprensión y nos termina ganando en sí lo humano.

Mi vida no ha sido nada fácil, pues junto a mi "familia" me ha tocado apoyar como elemento de telecomunicaciones, y a su vez he participado también en batallas; sin embargo, por ciertas razones que muy pronto sabrán, mi familia me ha protegido.

Para mis padres fue algo doloroso pero tuve que separarme de ellos, o más bien, mi padre buscó ayuda con algunos "amigos" que son de su confianza.

Aunque nosotros somos de "universos" distintos, cada uno de ellos tiene "jurisdicciones"; todos sabemos que existen pero a su vez simulamos que no existen. Y como saben, mi padre es considerado como "el líder perfecto" y que, al igual que un jugador de ajedrez, sabe mover las piezas correctas.

En la primera etapa, mi padre me dejó bajo la tutela del profesor Charles Xavier en su academia para estudiantes súper dotados; con él aprendí a dominar parte de mis habilidades, ya que como les decía anteriormente, soy una mutante (o también un transformer místico). A su vez compartí momentos con la señorita Jean Grey. Con ellos dominé un ataque llamado "La ira de Primus".

Mis problemas comenzaron precisamente estando en el instituto; notaba que mis compañeros crecían, se desarrollaban de forma normal para ser mutantes como yo… pero yo no lo era… no podía alterar mi edad. Es decir, transformarme en una niña de cuatro años que es una de las formas que más utilizo como medio de protección; y de allí, alguien de los compañeros se le ocurrió llamarme "niñita". Grave error. Tuvo que intervenir incluso el chico de las garras de adamatium para poder separarnos.

Por petición de mi padre me hicieron estudios médicos para poder saber la razón de que pasara eso, y la sorpresa fue de que me detectaron el síndrome de Turner… ¡Mierda!

El profesor Xavier me dijo que habría muchas cosas que debía asimilar, me dio muchísimos consejos; eran buenos consejos, de verdad, pero solamente yo sabía del dolor que cargaba por dentro, aun con sus poderes mentales. Agradeció enormemente el tiempo que estuve con ellos y me fui lejos.

Físicamente no he me descrito, ya que por ahora siento que no vale la pena.

Llegué a una ciudad relativamente cercana, aquella que tenía la distintiva torre de los Vengadores como una especie de monumento patriótico; lo miraba por fuera, sentía una extraña curiosidad por entrar allí… pero no era el momento. Terminé vagando nuevamente por aquellas calles de la ciudad con mi forma humana de cuatro años; vestía acorde a esa edad, como a su vez cargaba algunos objetos personales en una pequeña mochila a mi espalda. Pasé entonces por un local donde exhibían un hermoso vestido de novia, así como unos cuantos anaqueles donde había ropa de maternidad.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Había una construcción en remodelación cerca de donde estaba, y quizás por descuido de algún trabajador había un cúmulo de ladrillos bastante cercano a mí, ¿casualidad tal vez? Tomé uno de aquellos ladrillos con mi mano, sintiendo una enorme rabia creciendo en mi interior, y lo lancé primeramente hacia donde estaba aquél vestido de novia; con mi misma telequinesis el ladrillo mismo destruyó el cristal del segundo anaquel, donde estaban las prendas para las futuras mamás.

Corrí como una niña, perdiéndome entre toda la gente, escondiéndome de todo, sintiendo lástima… me peleaba con el mundo y le echaba la culpa a todos, ya que nadie podía entenderme.

Tal vez me encontraba muy vulnerable en ese momento; aquél hombre que llevaba un parche en el ojo se hizo pasar por un mendigo mientras me resguardaba en una zona de indigencia, y al parecer había previsto todo lo que podía hacer, ya que me esposó sin poder resistirme de una forma especial para que no pudiera usar mis habilidades. Me llevó al famoso Hellicarrier de Shield, y fue allí donde verdaderamente inició la historia que "literalmente" me transformó.

 _ **Esperamos sus comentarios y de antemano gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Eagle Primecee**_

 _ **(Sulamay)**_


	2. Consejos, decisiones y ¿un halcón?

_Gracias por darle la oportunidad a éste fic._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Consejos, decisiones y ¿un halcón?**

 **Lis Pruett POV**

Habían pasado dos días en que el "señor del parche" me capturó.

"¿Tendrá que ver con el destrozo que hice en la tienda de ropa? ¡Pudo haberme dejado con la policía! ¡¿Por qué carajos tiene que meterse en mi vida?!" Mis pensamientos eran de rabia y con cierto reproche.

Analizaba mi estadía en el famoso Helicarrier, aparentemente estoy considerada como un "enemigo de alta peligrosidad", debido a que estaba en una celda especial que bloqueaba mis habilidades. Conservaba mi forma de niña, respiraba de forma profunda, sentada en el piso y abrazando mis piernas ocultando mi rostro para que nadie me viese llorar. Noté que el viejo del parche no me había quitado mi mochila, decidí abrirla y sacar algunos objetos: Una libreta de dibujo, lápiz y colores.

\- Al menos no estaré aburrida. – Dije sarcásticamente.

 **Desde el exterior**

Nick Fury observaba desde el centro de control a aquella niña que se disponía a trabajar en dicha libreta, como a su vez en una pantalla alterna se lograba apreciar el historial de la niña.

-Con todo respeto señor – Dijo una chica de cabello corto de tez morena - ¿por qué traerla aquí? ¿Acaso su padre no puede protegerla?

-María – Respondió el susodicho con el tono que le caracterizaba – Su padre me contactó y como puedes ver, ella necesita ser guiada y su potencial es único. Aunque tiene habilidades impresionantes, sus limitaciones biológicas le impiden ver más allá.

La agente de Shield observaba con detenimiento los datos médicos y notó con detenimiento su edad.

-¡Por Dios! – Expresó la mujer con cierto recelo.

Nick no pronunció palabra alguna.

-María, deja que Parker hable con ella. – Expresó el líder de Shield.

De forma sutil, la agente permitía el acceso a Peter Parker para que ingresara a la celda de Lis, Mientras que Nick observaba a detalle lo que dibujaba la prisionera.

 **Un amigo en la tormenta**

Lis Pruett describiéndola como la niña de cuatro años; luce de la siguiente manera: tez trigueña, cabello negro largo extendiéndose a la mitad de su espalda, de ojos claros y expresivos, sus pómulos denotaban cierta alegría propia de una niña; su vestimenta era sencilla; portaba una boina tejida de color azul, blusa manga larga en color rojo con un overol en color azul cuya parte de la rodilla derecha estaba rota, calcetas blancas y unos tenis Converse en color azul. Usaba unos aretes pegados en color azul; y como seña particular, portaba la insignia autobot (su marca de nacimiento) a la altura del antebrazo derecho; daba la impresión que fuese un tatuaje.

Y como todo ser nacido en Cybertron, cuenta con un nombre característico de su raza: Élita Prime

Habiendo hecho énfasis en la apariencia de nuestra protagonista, la historia puede continuar.

Lis estaba concentrada dibujando que no se percató de la presencia de un visitante muy especial quien la observaba desde las alturas. La pequeña se concentraba en plasmar una escena muy peculiar: se dibujaba así misma causando destrozos en el local donde había destruido los cristales de la tienda de ropa.

-Para tener cuatro años dibujas como toda una profesional. – Habló el sujeto de forma animada.

Ella cerró de forma súbita su cuaderno.

-¿Supongo que el viejo del parche te envió hacer labor de convencimiento, o me equivoco Peter Parker? – Respondió la niña de forma irónica.

-¡Vaya, veo que Nick no exageraba en tus habilidades! Pudiste deducirlo sin necesidad de verme ya que estoy en servicio.

Lis voltea sin mucho afán dándose cuenta que aquel sujeto usaba el traje de Spiderman.

-Puedo leer la mente, habilidades telequinéticas, control de energía, teletransportarme y finalmente alterar mi edad a voluntad. – La niña hablaba sin emoción alguna. – El dominio de armas por naturaleza está en mis genes como el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Si deseabas saber lo que puedo hacer ya lo hiciste, así que por favor márchate.

No era necesario ser adivino que aquella niña de apariencia dulce tuviera en su interior un dolor profundo.

-Escucha Lis – Habló de forma conciliadora aquel hombre quien se despojó de su máscara dejando ver su rostro – Sé que no es fácil estar en tus zapatos pero puedo decirte que a pesar de todo puedes darle un sentido a tu vida.

La pequeña observa a aquel humano: Se veía como un joven de 21 años de cabello castaño con una mirada alegre.

-¡No es cierto y lo sabes! – Respondió duramente – ¡Yo no soy normal, no seré lo que una mujer podrá ser; no pedí nacer con estas habilidades…!

-Te diré algo, tú eres una persona que tiene principios al igual que tu padre. – Al decir esto Lis le quedó observando de forma rara – No preguntes como lo sé, pero puedo decirte que hay mujeres que son aparentemente "normales" y llevan una vida vacía u otras que son ultrajadas y aisladas; todas buscan un estereotipo… tu puedes ser algo más.

Ella guardó silencio por unos instantes mientras lo observaba fijamente.

-Mis habilidades solo sirven para hacer daño... – suspiró de forma lastimera.

-Un gran poder conlleva a una responsabilidad. Al menos tus poderes no han sido impedimento para tomar decisiones correctas; yo fui un inmaduro cuando los tuve y ése error lo pague con un precio muy alto…

Lis nota en la mente de aquel héroe el momento trágico en que perdió a Benjamín Parker.

-Por favor, ¿podrías platicarme de tu tío Ben? – Dijo la niña de forma respetuosa, aunque de forma inconsciente había cambiado de forma y ahora era una chica de dieciséis años cuyo cuerpo a pesar de ser muy joven despertaba cierta admiración.

-Con la condición que tú me platiques de ti y lo que dibujas. – Sonrío aquel hombre.

La chica Pruett había hecho un amigo en extrañas circunstancias, quien diría que el dolor y las experiencias trágicas fueran un lazo de amistad.

-Parker lo logró. – Sonreía de forma satisfactoria Nick Fury al ver el resultado.

-Creo que ella necesitará una amiga Señor. – Respondió María Hill con amabilidad, algo inusual en ella.

 **Giro del destino**

Lis Pruett se había hecho amiga de María Hill, aunque seguía en la misma celda, su malestar emocional poco a poco iban sanando; con ella lograba platicar sobre lo que había vivido en el instituto de Charles Xavier, sus experiencias de batalla a lado de su padre y de cómo había descubierto de forma accidental el poder transformar su cuerpo a cierta edad.

La agente de Shield por su parte le había confiado algunos aspectos de su vida personal como a su vez, que los problemas que ella tenía, también lo habían vivido en su momento el equipo de Los Vengadores.

Cuando la joven Pruett escuchó hablar de ellos pidió algo que tal vez fue el primer acercamiento que tuvo con aquellos héroes: ver videos de sus misiones.

En su celda, ella veía en escena de combate a cada uno de los miembros; con su libreta de dibujo rescataba algunos rasgos que le llamaban la atención de ellos: El egocentrismo de Ironman, la capacidad de liderazgo del Capitán América, la furia y "sentido común" de Hulk, las conductas Asgardianas de Thor y como la belleza puede tener dosis letales en el enemigo con Blackwidow.

Repentinamente, hubo algo que le llamó la atención: en uno de los videos; un hombre con traje oscuro con toques púrpura, aparece disparando flechas con una precisión extraordinaria… por ahora ella se limitaba a describirlo físicamente: No posee súper poderes.

Lis hizo una pequeña pausa para contemplarle por unos instantes.

-Se vale de sus habilidades humanas, sin poder alguno; mente fría y certero…

María Hill había entrado a la celda, notando que su amiga estaba contemplando la imagen de forma inusual.

-Veo que Hawkeye te impresionó mucho, ¿no es así?

La agente de Shield llevaba un vaso con café.

-Es uno de los pocos héroes que veo que no usa poderes, y eso me impresiona. – Trata de cambiar su semblante – Papá dice que los humanos tienen habilidades únicas y que por ello han hechos grandes cosas.

Hill se limita a responder y le entrega el vaso a Lis.

-Si fuera tú no me haría ilusiones, por lo particular Hawkeye es un ser libre y "mujeriego". – Intervino Hill ante ello.

-Hablas por experiencia.

-Algo así. – Se sonroja un poco la agente – Aunque ha tenido varios intereses amorosos pero todos ellos han conducido al fracaso.

-Por ahora – Responde Lis bebiendo un poco del vaso – no estoy interesada para conocerle en ese aspecto, me gustaría conocerlo como el Vengador, sus habilidades y esas cosas.

-Claro. – Esboza una pequeña sonrisa María Hill

-Por cierto María, gracias por el café – bebe un poco más – hmmm, Amaretto; mi favorito.

Lis Pruett estaba aprendiendo un poco más del género humano; aunque en el fondo era el primer humano que había llamado su atención.

* * *

 _Esperamos sus comentarios: Gracias por leer._


	3. Lux in Tenebris

_A mi inspiración "Chibi Pawan"_

 _Gracias Fer por apoyar la historia._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Lux in Tenebris**

 **Lis Pruett P.O.V.**

Habían transcurrido tres meses en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; logré adaptarme a ese espacio que era mi celda; entrenaba en ésa área reducida; mi actitud había cambiado un poco, pero no me comportaba como la primera vez cuando Fury me encontró.

Para ser una "prisionera" tenía ciertos privilegios: No faltaban los videos de las misiones de Los Vengadores, en especial de aquel vengador a quien llamaban Hawkeye; como a su vez las visitas de María Hill con un vaso de café amaretto.

En ese período dibujaba de forma constante y colocaba imágenes de Fury, Hill y Los Vengadores… pero particularmente, me había enfocado en Hawkeye... ¿por qué? Quizás porque era la única persona sin súper poderes que estaba a la altura de otros seres con habilidades sorprendentes, el género humano tiene a un digno representante… su puntería es precisa, excelente combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo, dominio de la espada y del arco.

Sólo conocía una parte de él y sin embargo me inquietaba; muy extraño en mí.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una de las alarmas del Helicarrier… un villano de alta peligrosidad había escapado de su celda y causaba un alboroto.

Veía correr a todos los agentes y estar en alerta; María Hill activó mi celda para que ¿saliera?

-¡Fury te necesita! – Fue lo que ella me dijo.

No necesitaba escuchar otra palabra.

Recuerdo que le dije: "Debes protegerte".

Tenía puesta mi ropa; tal como me había encontrado Fury; decidí anexarle una bufanda a modo de máscara para que me cubriese la boca y mejillas; recordando de esa manera a mi padre.

Sentí la presencia del enemigo; se trataba del Dr. Octopuss. Mi amigo Peter Parker lo había atrapado cuando intentaba robar tecnología de Oscorp.

-¡Fury! – Gritó el villano – ¡Sabes de antemano que no puedes detenerme! ¡No tienes a tus vengadores al lado tuyo!

-El señor Fury sabe cuándo requerir de ellos. – Respondí de forma neutral.

Nunca olvidaré ese momento, aquel villano me vio de pies a cabeza, juzgando mi apariencia de civil.

-¡¿Por favor Fury, ahora llamas a escolares hacer tu trabajo?! – Habló con cierta soberbia mientras sus tentáculos robóticos se disponían a atacarme.

Repentinamente, mis ojos se tornaron serios y aquellos tentáculos retrocedían atacando a su portador. Caminaba de forma tranquila.

-¡Telequinesis! – Mencionó Octopuss con cierta sorpresa... -¿Quién demonios eres?

-Mi nombre no importa, sólo hago lo correcto.

Lo proyecté con cierta violencia con mi fuerza de telequinesis dejándolo inconsciente. Los agentes de SHIELD llegaron para capturarlo mientras que otros me apuntaban con sus armas. Fury con Hill llegaron al lugar.

-¡No hay peligro, tenemos a una nueva aliada! – Mencionó aquel hombre de forma seria aunque sólo yo lo noté, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

 **Rencuentro**

Lis Pruett había demostrado su valor al detener a Octopuss, de forma inmediata, el líder de SHIELD ordenó que la joven prisionera no estuviese en una celda, y que se le asignara una habitación en aquel lugar.

Para la hija del Prime, era como revivir su época de estudiante en el Instituto de Charles Xavier, debía respetar las reglas.

Fury había visualizado en la joven del cabello negro un potencial único y decidió que la joven fuese sometida a un entrenamiento en los simuladores que tenían. Era de esperarse que las habilidades de Lis cumplieran con los estándares requeridos. Respondía a la perfección a las simulaciones cuyo nivel de peligrosidad enfrentarían Los Vengadores.

En ese período, el hombre de tez morena había recibido una llamada del líder de los autobots, con la finalidad de conocer la situación de su hija y a su vez, para notificarle que uno de sus hombres de confianza estaría a su disposición. Fury había contemplado las probabilidades posibles para que la llegada de éste nuevo integrante no despertara sospechas en los Vengadores y sus enemigos comunes.

Fue una noche lluviosa en la que un comando de SHIELD hizo contacto con el elemento enviado. Aquel comando estaba un poco extrañado.

-¿Por qué Fury nos mandaría a recoger un camaro amarillo? – Eran los cuestionamientos.

Sin embargo decidieron acatar la orden y con movimientos coordinados habían logrado llevar aquel vehículo al Helicarrier, asignándole un hangar especial.

Fury había ordenado que en ese lugar solo estuvieran presentes María Hill y Lis Pruett.

-Tu padre me dijo que nos sería de utilidad. – Expresó seriamente el líder de SHIELD

-¿Puedes decirnos que tiene de especial el camaro? – Preguntó Hill de forma respetuosa.

-Señor Fury, María – Expresó con cierta naturalidad la joven Prime – Quiero presentarles a mi tío Bumblebee, segundo al mando del grupo autobot.

Al decir esto se escuchó una voz del interior.

-Comandante Nick Fury, Agente María Hill, soy el oficial Bumblebee. El comandante Prime enviará mi expediente por los medios que ustedes acostumbran. Por razones de seguridad no puedo transformarme, sin embargo, nuestro Oficial médico hizo una modificación en mi estructura.

Una vez que hubo realizado su presentación protocolaria, las puertas del camaro se abrieron dejando ver a un ser con tejido nervioso y metal; su apariencia no era nada grata. Hill retrocedió un poco, pero Lis se acercó a él con toda confianza abrazándole.

-Me alegra verte Tío Bee – Expresó con lágrimas en los ojos aquella joven.

-Mi pequeña Prime. – Respondió con optimismo aquel ser.

-No deseo interrumpir éste momento – Intervino Fury con una tos fingida – pero no tiene una apariencia agradable tu familiar.

-Tenía entendido que los cibertronianos están constituidos por Transformium, según lo que tenemos en la base de datos. – Habló Hill.

-Eso es verdad – Respondió Bumblebee – estamos hechos de un metal vivo, sin embargo al estar mucho tiempo ocultos entre los humanos, nuestro oficial médico Ratchet logró combinar tejido humano con nuestras estructuras, aunque en mi caso todavía no he elegido una forma humana para adoptar.

-Te asignaré un uniforme con todo y máscara mientras eliges una forma – Finalizó Fury la conversación.

Lis y Bee tendrían muchas cosas que contar.

 **La cruel realidad**

El proyecto que Fury tenía en mente radicaba en aprovechar las habilidades Lis para convertirla en un "remplazo" de las féminas que integran el equipo de Los Vengadores.

María Hill notó que era una idea formidable, siendo una forma sutil de atacar al enemigo.

Lis le entusiasmaba la idea, sería una nueva experiencia. Bee había escuchado con atención esa propuesta y apoyaba a la joven que por primera vez se notaba feliz en su vida.

Aunque había percibido algo más; el oficial autobot escuchaba constantemente hablar de Hawkeye y su puntería, Hawkeye y sus peleas, Hawkeye y sus conquistas. Por respeto el autobot no preguntó, pero percibía que Lis había tenido influencias de ése humano.

Por otra parte, Lis aprendió un poco de la vida Hawkeye por medio de María Hill. Según la percepción de la Agente de SHIELD, ella había interactuado con él y en palabras de la propia agente: "Es un mujeriego incorregible". Por medio de ella se había enterado sobre la ruptura que había sostenido el vengador con una chica a quien conocían como Bobby, y a su vez del romance que él sostenía con Blackwidow; aunque últimamente se habían distanciado.

María le había confesó que en su momento le había pretendido pero Tony Stark y Fury intervinieron para que no se acercara a ella.

-Con todo respeto María – Dijo Lis – no se puede juzgar a un hombre por un pasado amoroso trágico.

-Si estuviera en tu lugar Lis, no te enamores de él, dudo que pueda amar a alguien y sacrificar su libertad.

-¿Qué estás insinuando María? – Habló Lis totalmente sonrojada y apenada. – ¿Cómo puedo enamorarme de alguien a quien solo conozco por video?

-Menos mal. – murmuró la agente de SHIELD.

-Si estuviera en el lugar de Blackwidow lo primero que haría es arreglar las cosas para que no perdieran la amistad, y si es posible, que volvieran, los dos hacen una linda pareja.

María observó extrañada la actitud de Lis quien lo dijo con toda naturalidad lo que sentía.

-¿En verdad piensas eso Lis? – Cuestionó Hill.

La joven asintió con la cabeza.

-No sé si sea una buena noticia pero… Fury desea que te integres a los vengadores suplantando a Blackwidow, ya que ella tiene una asignación con Hawkeye.

Lis no cabía de la emoción al escuchar aquella noticia… ¿podría interactuar en persona con Hawkeye? Estaba feliz.

Bumblebee escuchaba la conversación con claridad, porque teniendo estructura orgánica, conservaba su sentido el oído (lo que en un transformer se llama audio) y podía discernir varias conversaciones a la vez.

La joven Prime estaba emocionada, había visto varios videos del equipo de súper héroes, aprendiéndose los gestos y patrones de voz de las integrantes femeninas. Hill junto con Fury y Bee estaban al pendiente de la primera sesión con Lis.

-Tú decides cuando iniciamos el entrenamiento. – Dijo Fury hacia la joven del cabello negro.

Lis Pruett portaba el traje negro de Blackwidow y ella asiente con la cabeza.

-¡Transform! – Mencionó Lis con serenidad.

Su cuerpo empezó a transformarse tomando la apariencia de Blackwidow, aunque repentinamente ella empezó a experimentar un dolor que recorría su cuerpo impidiendo que continuara.

-¡Lis! – gritaron María y Bee simultáneamente.

Fury suspende el entrenamiento, llevando a la joven a la enfermería. El médico de SHIELD le practica una serie de estudios descubriendo un dato alarmante. Fury y María comprenden la gravedad de la situación.

-La estructura orgánica de la Agente Pruett – Expresó el médico – le permite cambiar su apariencia física de una edad menor hasta la máxima de 16 años, pero el síndrome Turner le impide aumentar su apariencia física a una edad mayor; se requieren mayores estudios para analizar esto. Lo lamento.

Lis tiene una mirada de decepción y frustración en su cara.

-¡¿Por qué no puedo ser normal?! – gritó Lis con rabia.

María Hill guardó silencio y se quedó acompañando a su amiga.

Bee por su parte, no soportaba ver a Lis destrozada. Sus padres como el resto de su "familia" se habían sentido tristes al saber la situación de la joven. Para el oficial autobot, ver feliz a la hija del Prime a quien consideraba su sobrina era su mayor anhelo, no permitiría que sufriera otra vez.

El autobot decidió hablar en privado con Nick Fury.

-Señor Fury – Habló respetuosamente Bee – Usted desea que ninguno de sus hombres corra algún riesgo; y por ahora yo no tengo una forma humana. A éstas alturas el comandante Prime le ha confiado mis habilidades y si me lo permite, deseo adoptar la forma humana del vengador a quien llama Hawkeye.

Fury le observa detenidamente…

-¿En verdad lo quieres? – Preguntó de forma respetuosa.

Bee asintió.

-Para empezar – Habló Nick Fury – el nombre real de Hawkeye es Clinton Francis Barton, aunque es más conocido como Clint.

Una larga conversación entre caballeros se produjo, el líder de SHIELD le confió al autobot toda la información del vengador. Bee cuidó cada detalle para poder ser un remplazo creíble.

Mientras eso sucedía, Lis había escuchado a María ofreciéndole una nueva alternativa: que se integrara a los vengadores con su nombre de batalla: Elita Prime.

-María – Dijo en forma amigable – te agradezco en verdad lo que deseas hacer pero, los que integran ese equipo están por méritos propios, yo no quiero pertenecer a ellos por mis habilidades o por ser la hija del líder de los autobots. Si en verdad deseas ayudarme, convence a Fury de que me permita ingresar como agente de rango bajo.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer eso Lis?

-Mi padre, antes que fuera Óptimus Prime, se llamaba Orión Pax y fungía como archivista de Cybertron en Iacon. Él no era un guerrero pero aprendió a liderar a nuestra raza. Yo deseo seguir ese camino, iniciar como lo hacen todos: desde abajo.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema y apruebo esa actitud. – Ingresó Fury a la habitación.

Lis se trata de incorporar pero Fury en un gesto paternal se lo impide.

-Tengo buenas noticias para ti. – Expresó el hombre de tez oscura.

Repentinamente, una figura alta de tez blanca con traje púrpura ingresaba en la habitación, sus pasos eran firmes; con aroma a canela… de cabello rubio y ojos azules cuya sonrisa era la de un galán seductor.

Ella guarda silencio y lee la mente de aquel sujeto.

" _Daría lo que fuera por verte feliz, Pequeña Prime"_

-Tío Bee. – susurró Lis Pruett antes de caer desmayada de la impresión.

María sin desearlo se empezó a reír… "Si fuera el verdadero Hawkeye ¿qué haría?" se decía para sus adentros.

-Bueno – Suspiró Fury en su tono que le caracterizaba – Ahora sabemos que nuestro amigo Bee puede despertar suspiros como Barton.

El autobot se sonrojó pero decidió quedarse con Lis; aunque le dirigió una mirada respetuosa a María indicándole sus sospechas.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer, esperamos sus comentarios._


	4. La torre de los Vengadores

_Gracias por el apoyo y paciencia a la actualización de ésta historia._

 _A Chibi Pawan; mi inspiración. A Fernanda Warrior por seguir cada locura que surge de mi cabeza._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4: La Torre de los Vengadores**_

 _ **(Cinco meses después)**_

Nick Fury supervisaba los entrenamientos de los nuevos integrantes de SHIELD. Para el líder de la "prestigiosa" organización era de vital importancia que sus escuadrones fueran eficientes.

María Hill monitoreaba los movimientos del escuadrón en turno centrándose en el "sujeto" quien portaba el número 3096. Dicho sujeto portaba el uniforme reglamentario (traje azul con vivos oscuros); usaba una especie de cota que ocultaba su cabello y una máscara al estilo del Winter Soldier; sólo podían apreciarse sus ojos claros.

-Dentro de poco enviaremos éste equipo con Stark para el entrenamiento final. – Expresó el hombre del parche del ojo. – Pero ésta vez tengo algo en mente.

-Con todo respeto Señor; ¿no me diga que apostará de nuevo con él? – Preguntó Hill con cortesía. –Las últimas veces ha perdido.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero en ésta ocasión tengo a alguien que dejará callados a "los héroes más poderosos del planeta". – Expresó Fury con una sonrisa.

-Si me permiten opinar, Lis puede manejar lo que sea; ustedes mismos han constatado que ella adopta el "perfil bajo" con bastante naturalidad.

Era la voz de Bumblebee que permanecía oculto entre las sombras que se generaban en la oficina de Fury.

-Noto que cada día vas adquiriendo los hábitos de Barton: Eres muy honesto pero no eres mujeriego como él. –Habló Hill con cierta intención aunque su tono era más "coqueto".

Bee guardó silencio aunque en su interior sintió un sonrojo pero como buen militar sabía dismularlo.

-Hill – Dijo Fury en voz de mando – Comunícame con Stark; veamos lo que sucederá.

Mientras tanto, en el entrenamiento se indicaba que los "aspirantes" a escuadrón podrían tomar un descanso para posteriormente presentarse a las quinientas horas (protocolo militar) en donde se les daría instrucciones finales.

-Al fin veremos algo de acción – Murmuró con ironía Lis Pruett quien portaba el número 3096.

 **Prueba de Fuego**

Aquel grupo de novatos se le había asignado el nombre de "Escuadrón Alpha". Ellos se presentaron a la hora indicada en el hangar indicado del Helicarrier. Con disciplina militar ingresaron a una de las naves de SHIELD; todos permanecían con la seriedad protocolaria, aunque como todo grupo de novatos se preguntaban por lo que estaba por venir.

La nave había salido de la sofisticada base aérea para dirigirse hacia una dirección "no establecida".

Habían transcurrido quince minutos de vuelo cuando en las pantallas de la nave repentinamente apareció con propiedad Tony Stark, lo cual generó cierta sorpresa en aquel escuadrón; salvo que la integrante 3096 permanecía neutral, aunque la máscara que llevaba le ayudaba a disimular sus emociones.

-Sean Bienvenidos Escuadrón Alpha a la Torre Vengador – Inició Tony Stark su discurso con su singular estilo de Playboy – Su líder los envió a éste lugar para culminar su entrenamiento; pero dejaré los protocolos a un lado; sólo puedo decirles que van a divertirse; por favor relájense y dejen las formalidades; en menos de diez minutos alguien del equipo de los vengadores supervisará su entrenamiento.

La transmisión había finalizado; los murmullos surgieron entre los uniformados.

-¡¿Ironman nos dio la bienvenida?!

-¡Se imaginan, veremos a los Vengadores!

Eran los comentarios que salían a relucir y, como buenos novatos siguiendo las órdenes de Stark, no tardó en armarse el alboroto.

-Hombres; típico de ellos. – Susurró Lis resignada aunque emitía una pequeña sonrisa.

La nave de SHIELD aterrizó en el rascacielos de la Torre Vengador, el Escuadrón Alpha abandonó la nave de manera ordena mientras que una persona del género masculino quien portaba traje sastre y un gafete de Industrias Stark daba la bienvenida a los uniformados, conduciéndolos hacia el interior de la torre.

Todos veían las instalaciones de aquel monumento heroico, su tecnología y unas que otras cosas lujosas que decoraban el recinto. Esa visión terminó cuando llegaron a una habitación donde había armas de alto poder.

El empleado salió de aquella habitación dejando al Escuadrón en su interior.

La mayoría se preguntaba sobre lo que estaba por venir. El escuadrón lo integraban catorce miembros masculinos y un miembro femenino.

 **El halcón entra en escena**

Repentinamente apareció en aquella habitación un hombre de un metro ochenta centímetros, vestido de civil, tez blanca; con aroma a canela; portando un arco y su aljaba. En su rostro se veía usaba unos lentes en color púrpura, tenía una pequeña banda en el tabique nasal.

-Mi nombre es Clint Barton, pero pueden llamarme Hawkeye – mencionó el hombre con seguridad. – Trabajo para SHIELD y sé que no es fácil pertenecer a un grupo de Élite.

Clint Barton se fijaba a detalle en cada uno de los miembros del escuadrón y notó que uno de sus integrantes era de baja estatura y vestía como si fuera un francotirador (o eso dedujo al ver que portaba una media máscara) sin contar que el uniforme le hacía resaltar su cuerpo femenino.

-Se enfrentarán a nuestro simulador donde se presentarán situaciones en la cuáles deberán usar sus habilidades realizando un trabajo de equipo; aunque si logran sobrevivir Stark…

Cuando el vengador pronunció el apellido de su compañero, lanzó una mirada asesina hacia las alturas.

-Les dará a cada uno lo que desee… bueno siempre y cuando uno de ustedes permanezca de pie. – Finalizó con una sonrisa burlona. – Pueden utilizar las armas que se encuentran en éste lugar; permaneceré a distancia en un dado caso en que ustedes fallen. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Clint Barton estaba dando la espalda.

-Con todo respeto Señor Barton: al decir todas las armas ¿incluye también las suyas?

La voz femenina se escuchó en medio de la habitación; sus compañeros volteaban a verla ya que había tenido la osadía de preguntar.

El vengador giró de forma lenta hacia aquella figura pequeña.

-Es la primera persona que cuestiona eso – Sonrió un poco de forma burlona – Pero si piensas que puedes hacerlo… - Se expresó de forma desafiante ante ella – adelante, pero primero usa lo que tienes a la mano.

Clint se retiró, enfocándose en analizar a los novatos.

"Típico de los novatos" – Pensó para sí mismo.

Barton estaba cumpliendo con su deber: "Alterar emocionalmente al escuadrón".

 **Diagnóstico**

Para Lis Pruett, conocer a Hawkeye en éstas circunstancias significaba dos cosas:

La primera: Que fuera el final del concepto que ella tenía del vengador.

La segunda: Callarle la boca al "Señor Barton" con hechos.

Ahora ella tenía ventaja: Durante los cinco meses, Lis había interactuado con Bumblebee en la apariencia del vengador. La joven no negaba sentir emoción al ver por primera vez en persona a Hawkeye, dominaba su emoción dejándolo prisionera en su interior, lo cual reflejaba que había progresado en ese aspecto.

"Veamos si continúa pensando lo mismo "Señor Barton" – Pensó la joven Prime en sus adentros.

 **Surge una guerrera**

La simulación había iniciado; Stark mantenía comunicación con Fury transmitiendo en tiempo real el entrenamiento.

-¿Podrías explicarme por qué quisiste apostar de nuevo? – Cuestionó Stark al líder de SHIELD.

-Veo que sigues con el afán de presumir – Habló Fury en un tono conciliador – éste equipo es distinto… te llevarás una sorpresa.

-El último equipo que trajiste no aguantó la prueba; ¿qué te hace pensar que ellos lo lograrán? – Tomó un sorbo de café mientras que observaba caer a algunos miembros del Escuadrón Alpha. – Noto que en tu escuadrón diste apertura a una fémina.

-Tienes razón en ello pero… dejaré que lo veas por ti mismo.

-No creo que pueda sorprenderme Fury.

-Sólo observa y prepárate a perder. – Sonrió el líder de SHIELD.

Mientras tanto en las simulaciones; el Escuadrón Alpha presentaba dificultades: Se enfrentaban a un conjunto de robots y personal armado de HYDRA.

Lis permanecía a la espera, tenía en sus manos un rifle de alto poder con mira telescópica; escuchando los arrebatos del líder de su escuadrón. Como suele suceder en la mayoría de los casos: Un hombre toma el control de la situación.

Los novatos realizaban maniobras aprendidas durante su entrenamiento, sin embargo; los robots causaban ciertas bajas; en menos de dos minutos diez hombres habían sido proyectados con lujo de violencia (sin contar lo adoloridos que podrían estar).

-It's raining men! Aleluya! , It´s raining men! …. – Susurraba entre medio de aquella situación la chica del escuadrón.

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!, ¡Son demasiados! – Exclamó uno de los novatos.

-¡Sólo somos cinco! – Mencionó un segundo.

Lis Pruett permanecía a distancia disparando hacia aquellos robots; que con dificultades, logró derribar a uno de ellos.

-¡Escúchenme! – Habló en medio de aquella situación desesperada – Tenemos dos opciones: rendirnos o dividirnos el trabajo, elijan a quiénes disparar: los armados o a los robots.

-Nos vamos con los armados. – Hablaron los cuatro hombres al unísono.

-Ok. – Dijo de forma seria la joven mientras les arrojaba el rifle de precisión.

Clint observaba a lo lejos de lo más divertido.

-Tenemos a alguien con complejo de héroe – susurró en tono irónico Hawkeye.

Repentinamente un robot de HYDRA se acercaba peligrosamente al vengador. Éste observó la razón: la chica enmascarada se dirigía hacia él, pero no llegaba sola.

-¡Espero que siga en pie lo de usar sus armas Señor Barton! – Dijo mientras se deslizaba en medio de las piernas del susodicho lo cual generó un sonrojo en el vengador.

-¡¿Qué rayos estás…?! – Intentó hablar Clint cuando de forma muy sutil y elegante le habían despojado de sus armas.

Con un movimiento acrobático; Lis tomó una de las flechas de Hawkeye junto al arco y de forma súbita disparó aquella flecha pasando por debajo de la intimidad del vengador y sorpresivamente, acertando en el pecho del robot.

-¡Espero que sus flechas sean especiales como dicen por ahí! – Exclamó la joven mientras se escuchaba que el robot estallaba.

Sin decir más se alejó la enmascarada.

-¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? – Dijo con calma Hawkeye asimilando que un tiro había pasado por debajo de él, de modo sui generis.

Deseaba ver a la ladrona del arco en acción; se fue acercando un poco.

Lis Pruett se movía en medio del fuego cruzado; observaba a detalle los movimientos de los robots; disparó hacia los costados, logrando destruirlo como en las ocasiones anteriores, ya que previamente había entrenado en el simulador de SHIELD.

Se desplazaba de forma hábil, tirando flechas como si ella y el arco fueran uno, con un grado de dificultad al estilo de Hawkeye.

-¡Agarren su pareja de baile compañeros! – Dijo mientras veía que sólo quedaban los hombres armados en el simulador.

La joven Pruett dudaba si entraría a la batalla, aunque por sus habilidades mentales detectó la cercanía de Clint Barton.

"Mis compañeros pueden hacer esto" – Pensaba para sí.

Pruett tenía el arco listo para hacer uso de él si la situación lo requería. Sus compañeros presentaban dificultades. Ella revisó la aljaba con las flechas que poseía y notó que había unas con preparación sencilla a diferencia de las que había usado con anterioridad.

"Sólo un tiro, porque esto no es mío" Pensaba detenidamente.

"Veamos qué hará" Pensó Clint mientras la observaba.

En un acto de valor; Lis se arrojó con todo hacia el enemigo esquivando las ráfagas de fuego; peleaba a manos libres; lanzando golpes al por mayor. Sus compañeros le cubrían para que pudiera avanzar.

Usando por última vez el arco y la flecha disparó hacia sus enemigos; en ésta ocasión la flecha que usó eran las que lanzaba redes de material resistente.

La simulación había terminado. Los cinco sobrevivientes ayudaban a sus compañeros caídos a reincorporarse. El Escuadrón se colocaba en formación.

-Muy bien Escuadrón Alpha – Se escuchó la voz de Stark por medio de los altavoces – sobrevivieron a la prueba; pueden dejar las armas y los heridos acudir a la enfermería. Tomen una ducha, los veré dentro de media hora.

-Ya escucharon Escuadrón Alpha – Habló Clint un poco animado – Tienen tiempo libre, rompan filas, compórtense como civiles y guarden el protocolo para después.

Los integrantes del equipo se retiraba, sin embargo Clint notó que alguien se había quedado en la habitación.

-Señor Barton – Habló Lis con propiedad – En verdad posee un arma fantástica, fue un placer usarla.

Ella hizo una reverencia entregándole el arma al vengador.

Clint de forma lenta observó de nuevo a la uniformada… usaba una máscar que cubría su rostro al estilo de Bucky Bannes, intuía que era muy joven, se acercó a ella viendo sus ojos como a su vez de forma delicada retiró parte de la cota, notando que poseía una cabellera hermosa y larga que brillaba.

-Si no quieres mostrar tu rostro; por lo menos deberías dejar lucir tu cabello. – Habló el Vengador con cortesía.

Lis sintió un leve sonrojo, agradecía llevar la máscara en su rostro.

-Supongo que pedirás cosas muy femeninas a Stark – Intervino el vengador con cierto afán – costosas, de marca señorita…

-Bastarda sin gloria – Respondió la chica con gentileza. – Bastarda sin gloria es mi nombre código Señor Barton.

-Un nombre poco apropiado para ti, aunque noto que eres una niña o bueno, alguien que está en el umbral de la niñez a la juventud…

-Con todo respeto; no me agrada que me digan "niña", Señor.

-Discúlpame entonces – Arregló con cortesía –no fue mi intención.

-Lo sé Señor Barton, no lo culpo. – Respondió con amabilidad – De hecho lo que yo deseo no me lo tiene que dar el Señor Stark: Yo ya lo recibí aunque quizás no como yo lo imaginaba, pero me siento satisfecha, Señor.

Lis se retiraba del lugar; dejando a Clint Barton Pensativo.

"No creí que yo pudiera servir de inspiración para alguien… aunque en parte, agradezco que en ésta ocasión no fueron Steve o Stark los que se hayan llevado el crédito".

Sonrió levemente analizando lo ocurrido.

* * *

Esperamos sus comentarios y de antemano; Gracias por leer.


	5. Un encuentro inesperado

_Les dejo un capítulo de ésta historia._

* * *

 _Gracias Fer por apoyar la historia_

 _A Chibi Pawan, inspiración viviente._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5: Encuentro Inesperado**_

El regreso al Helicarrier fue más tranquilo que pudo haberse imaginado Lis Pruett. Con respecto a la oferta ofrecida por Stark, ella no pidió nada porque su _"Mayor Satisfacción"_ fue conocer en persona a Clint Barton y usar su arma.

Había cumplido su meta: _"Desafiarlo en su elemento"._

Tuvo la osadía de "cuestionarle" las indicaciones durante los ejercicios de entrenamiento; sin embargo; ella estaba feliz… sonreía como toda mujer, aunque su máscara se lo impedía externarlo.

Fury ganó armamento y tecnología de Stark; como a su vez ciertas observaciones hacia la "novata" que había callado con sus actos a Hawkeye. El hombre _playboy codiciado_ cuestionó si el líder de SHIELD ocultaba información; lógico que el hombre del parche del ojo evadió la pregunta de forma elegante. Stark lo sabía: _"Entre gitanos no hay que leerse las cartas"._

Bumblebee esperaba a Lis, aunque de antemano conocía las agallas de la joven, logrando alcanzar su deseo.

-Supiste controlarte teniendo al halcón de cerca. – Habló el autobot teniendo la apariencia de Clint.

-El Señor Barton cree que todos son de su condición – Insinuó con cierta intención la joven – intentó intimidarme en el aspecto de valentía… por lo otro no te preocupes; no pertenezco a la clase de "chicas" que acostumbra a "cazar". – Sonrío quitándose la máscara.

-Es mejor así – sonrió aquel hombre – no creo que él esté a tu altura… en el sentido que…

La conversación se interrumpe. María Hill había llegado y Lis se había transformado en la pequeña de cuatro años.

-¡Te felicito por haberle callado la boca a Barton! – Expresó entusiasmada la agente.

Se acercó mientras estrechaba la mano de su amiga.

-Veo que no soy el único que está contento en esta sala – Habló Bee de forma amigable.

-No deben preocuparse. Sólo mantuve el perfil bajo pero… desde que te conozco María noto que con nosotros te comportas muy amigablemente. – Dijo Lis mientras sacaba su cuaderno y empezaba a dibujar.

-Para ser cibertronianos, se comportan mejor que muchos humanos que conozco – Sonrío Hill.

-Supongo que tiene que ver con Clint – Intervino el autobot.

-¡Hey, hey! – Expresó animada – Una cosa es lo que hice pero otra es emitir un prejuicio – Respondió Lis de forma amable – Yo respeto al Señor Barton; me siento feliz por haberle visto aunque como vengador intuyo que estará en asignación de forma constante.

Bee no quiso intervenir; notó que Lis estaba defendiendo al halcón.

-Por cierto Lis; tengo algo para ti. – Expresó María Hill quien llevaba un rollo de papel, al parecer era tamaño de un póster.

Lis extendió el papel y sus ojos se iluminaron por completo: Era la imagen de Hawkeye; aunque se apreciaba que el torso descubierto con su arco extendido a punto de disparar en una pose propia.

-Clint me pidió en su momento que eliminara esa fotografía porque consideró que era un recuerdo nada grato de una misión (sin contar que él dice que no es su mejor perfil) – Mencionó Hill con una sonrisa.

-A parte de lengua larga… vanidoso – Comentó Bee sin pena alguna.

-¿Verdad que el Señor Barton luce muy sexy? – Expresó Lis con su voz infantil.

Hill y Bee le lanzaron la mirada a la niña del cabello negro.

-Luce muy sexy. – Mencionó ella con su voz inocente.

-Solo te debo el autógrafo – Habló con gentileza la agente.

-Descuida María, yo se lo pido. – Respondió de forma extasiada la niña.

" _Mujeres"_ pensó con resignación el autobot para sus adentros.

 **¿Casualidad?**

Había transcurrido dos semanas de la simulación, el escuadrón Alpha se integró de forma oficial como parte de los Agentes de SHIELD. Aunque dicho contingente no participaba de forma directa en las confrontaciones; les asignaban limpiar el desastre que cierto equipo de héroes realizaba durante sus encuentros.

El panorama era devastador: Edificios destruidos; rastros de rayos láser, rasguños provocados por escudo; como a su vez las marcas de Hulk se notaban en el lugar. Deseaban quizás, aquellos integrantes en participar en las confrontaciones; pero Fury no deseaba exponerlos.

Lis Pruett analizaba su entorno buscando pistas o escuchando a las "víctimas" con crisis de pánico y euforia al estar involucrados en los desastres. Aunque ella buscaba cierta clase de "evidencias".

-Por el modus operandi – hablaba la chica por medio de la radio – todo indica que HYDRA está detrás de todo pero…

Lis hizo una pausa; notó algo. Por lo particular, en cada evento ella portaba una bolsa especial donde recolectaba fragmento de flechas, y al parecer había encontrado una.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? – cuestionó Fury del otro lado de la línea.

-El daño provocado en uno de los edificios… tiene un patrón de cañón de fusión. – Respondió la joven con certeza.

-¡Hill, amplía la imagen! – Habló el líder SHIELD dando la orden.

Al amplificarse la imagen, descubrieron que el edificio mencionado (o lo que quedaba de él) presentaba un indicio de quemadura.

-Ironman y Thor no tienen esa capacidad – susurró Fury en voz baja. – Gracias "Bastarda", regresa al Helicarrier junto con el equipo.

La comunicación se había cortado, aunque la joven notaba inquietud, ya que ese tipo de rastro le era familia. El equipo se reagrupó y volvieron a la base.

Fury había cortado la comunicación, un "invitado" había ingresado a su oficina.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, Barton – Habló con cordialidad el hombre del parche.

-Es una visita de cortesía – Sonrío el mencionado. - ¿Hola María, cómo estás?

La agente al escuchar su nombre tuvo que excusarse, no sin antes recibir la indicación de Fury.

-Dile al agente "B" que su hora ha llegado. – Mencionó Fury.

-Hasta pronto Clint – Dijo María de forma protocolaria antes de retirarse.

-Adiós María. – Habló en voz baja Clint.

-Clint; tú no eres de los que realiza visita de cortesía; apuesto a que Stark te envió.

-En parte tienes razón; aunque Tony tiene sospechas sobre uno de tus agentes.

-¿Stark o tú? – Cuestionó Fury.

Un silencio se produjo.

-Ambos tenemos dudas Fury – suspiró Clint – pero debo admitir que estoy intrigado por "Bastarda Sin Gloria".

-Noto que quieres constatar las habilidades de ella personalmente.

-En teoría nos fuiste a "humillar" de forma elegante con ella… tengo derecho a una "revancha" – Sonrío un poco – quiero imaginar que los vestidores y duchas siguen en el mismo lugar.

Fury sonrió viéndole partir.

-Veamos qué pretendes Barton. – Susurró el líder en voz baja.

Mientras eso sucedía, el equipo Alpha llegaba a las instalaciones de SHIELD, por alguna razón, los hombres de la agrupación decidieron no ir a los vestidores, Lis aprovechó ese momento, estaba un poco aturdida entre escuchar declaraciones y hacer peritajes.

La uniformada llevaba consigo la bolsa donde había recogido las flechas (o fragmentos) de Hawkeye. Cerró la puerta con seguro para evitar que alguien entrara a los vestidores.

Lis se sentó en una banca; observando a detalle lo que había recolectado; se disponía a desvestirse cuando escuchó que alguien susurraba una canción en inglés.

 _-Will we sleep and sometimes love until the moon shines?_

Ella guarda las flechas en el interior de la bolsa y queda en silencio por instantes; el sonido del agua de la ducha cortó ese momento.

La voz aumentó, repentinamente, un hombre desnudo aparecía como si nada llevaba una toalla entre sus manos, al parecer ignoraba que tenía compañía.

 _-Maybe the next time I'll be yours and you'll be mine…_

Repentinamente se interrumpe cuando ve a la figura femenina sentada en la banca.

-mmm… ¿Hola? – Respondió con naturalidad Clint; quizás tratando de ocultar ese hecho bochornoso.

Lis tenía la máscara puesta; su sonrojo aumentó por completo. Conocía la voz y podía diferenciarla de Bee (a parte porque su "tío" es cuidadoso en esos aspectos).

"¡Primus, Primus, Primus!" – Pensó entre su vergüenza e impresión.

Como si hubiese sido una maniobra militar le dio la espalda al Vengador y cerró sus ojos.

-Bu, bu, buen día Señor Barton – Contestó avergonzada y titubeante.

Lis agradecía llevar la máscara puesta; aunque su rostro estaba sonrojado.

Clint percibió que ella temblaba, era la primera vez en que veía a alguien reaccionar así. Lo primero que pensó fue que la joven podría insinuársele, tal como al vengador le había sucedido con otras mujeres. Aquel hombre vio que ella se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

-¡Por favor, no te vayas! – Habló el Vengador de forma elegante.

La joven se quedó inmóvil sin verle.

-Lo que quiero decir –trató de suavizar el momento – es que si puedes quedarte mientras me ducho, no saldré desnudo. Por cierto; no me llames Señor Barton, por favor. Dime solo Clint. – Se escuchó la voz animada del susodicho.

El vengador entró a la ducha mientras que la joven agente regresaba a su sitio.

-Debí preguntar si estaba ocupado el lugar, lo lamento. – Se excusó la joven de ojos claros.

-No es tu culpa – respondió con calma – No dejé con seguro la puerta. Por cierto ¿me dirás tu nombre? Y no me refiero a tu nombre código.

Lis quedó pensativa por instantes.

-Pruett…

-¿Perdón?

-Pruett, Lis Pruett.

-Gusto en conocerte – expresó de forma amigable.

Y así había iniciado una conversación entre la _bastarda_ y _Hawkeye_ en los vestidores de SHIELD.

* * *

 _De antemano Gracias por leer, esperamos sus comentarios._

 _Eagle._


	6. En el corazón del halcón

_A Chibi Pawan, mi inspiración._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6: En el corazón del Halcón**_

 _ **(Lo que Lis descubrió en Clint)**_

La joven Prime había esperado a que el vengador terminase de bañar; su voz estaba tranquila, aunque su mente no podía despegar la imagen de haber contemplado a Clint totalmente desundo. Ella dialogaba consigo misma de forma interna: _"Posibilidades mínimas para interactuar con él, físicamente no soy su tipo (si comparamos la belleza y madurez física de Bobby y Romanov respectivamente) y mucho menos… ¿Verle como Dios le trajo al mundo?"_

Técnicamente ella sólo había contemplado la posibilidad de verle en aquella sesión en el simulador.

-Y entonces Fury decidió recultarte – Habló Clint quien vestía un traje negro con púrpura. Observaba a su interlocutora quien de manera respetuosa no se volteaba.

El hombre del cabello rubio se colocó frente a ella; se fijó en la mirada de la joven; su cabello y lo que podía apreciarse del rostro.

"Una niña con una gran responsabilidad… o una mujer en el cuerpo de una niña" Pensó para sí mismo.

Notó que la joven tenía entre sus manos una bolsa, logrando reconocer parte de una flecha que en su momento había utilizado en alguna misión.

-Cuando Fury les dijo hacer limpieza de todo, no creía que lo tomarás de forma literal- sonrió indicando con la mirada la bolsa.

-Si lo quieres interpretar así – Respondió la joven con cierta tranquilidad, aunque sonrojada. Pero como traía máscara no se distinguía.

-¿Entonces, debo temer? – Clint estaba en confianza, su tono era amigable.

-No lo sé, ¿quieres averiguarlo?

-Originalmente, venía a retarte en mi elemento pero… creo que no será necesario. Te puedo humillar en ello aunque acepto tiros de práctica.

-Será una buena oportunidad para probar mi ballesta. – Habló animadamente Lis.

-Tenía que ser mujer para complicarse la vida – susurró Clint en voz baja con intención.

-¿Disculpa?

-Que no me gustan las ballestas; son complicadas y obsoletas… es mi opinión. – Sonrió levemente para no verse tan tajante.

 **Lis Pruett P.O.V.**

Clint Barton demostró ser un gran tirador y un oponente fantástico. Aunque en esa ocasión no peleamos, disfruté de su compañía. Platicaba un poco de sus misiones, me contó sobre sus gustos como a su vez de un tema que en el fondo detesto: "Conquistas".

Era obvio que en mí había visto a una amiga en que confiar; es algo que no se dio de la noche a la mañana. Durante un año conviví con él: Participaba en las misiones requeridas de SHIELD, pero a su vez; el propio Hawkeye (En coordinación con los señores Stark y Rogers) solicitaban de mi apoyo. La razón: _"Eres la única persona que aguanta a Barton, sin contar que él no se ha acostado con ella (o se la ha tirado)"_. La frase entre comillas es de Stark.

Y cuando me enteré solo dije: _"Gracias"_ (léase en tono irónico).

Ellos tienen una percepción de Clint; no necesitaba escuchar sus argumentos. Es obvio que como hombre tiene sus "necesidades"... aunque hubo un tiempo en que él estaba deprimido, intentó en su momento reconciliarse con Romanov pero ella ya contaba con un nuevo pretendiente. Le destrozó el corazón.

La solución que él propuso: "Beber, sexo", lo que un macho haría. Obvio que él no buscaría la primera opción conmigo.

Cuando estaba ebrio; rara vez solía sincerarse, parte de su pasado salía a la luz: un hombre cuyas "idioteces" le habían conducido al camino del mal, de corazón enamorado; un corazón roto y principalmente… un corazón herido queriendo olvidar sus traumas y/o anestesiar el dolor.

-Clint escúchame – le dije en su momento – te preocupas mucho por lo que dirá Nat o lo que diga Bobby; en cada relación de la que me has contado me dices: _"no es como Nat, ella no es Bobby"_ , _no tiene esto, o aquello"_ ¡Reacciona Clint! Cada mujer es distinta y eso debes aprender a aceptarlo… no porque alguien te haya destruido el corazón significa que te vayas al diablo….

" _¡Tú eres una niña Lis! ¿Qué sabes tú de esto?"-_ Contestaba de forma enérgica e hiriente en medio de su ebriedad.

Sabía cómo herirme… sin embargo.

" _Lis lo lamento – hablaba de forma tranquila – eres mi amiga y deseas mi bien…"_

Me abrazaba pegándome a su pecho, sus manos acariciaban mi cabello.

-Eres mi amigo Clint – le decía gentilmente.

Era evidente que sólo eso podría ser para él.

Cada vivencia que compartía con Clint la plasmaba en dibujo; mi tío Bee observaba a detalle, se limitaba a hacerme preguntas. En mi interior terminé resignándome a ser la "confidente" de Clint.

Algo que había sucedido en éste tiempo fue que así como caía Hawkeye en depresiones, también de forma constante volvía a retomar su vuelo. Me tocaba presenciar escenas cuando él trataba de "ligar" a alguien.

Sin embargo, rara vez él preguntaba cosas sobre mí; él no sabía quién era yo en realidad, pero siempre me decía: _"Eres valiente y atrevida"_ , tal vez era su forma de decirme _"Te aprecio"._

 **El último vuelo / Un adiós**

Era un día tranquilo dentro del Helicarrier; el personal de SHIELD cumplía con sus respectivas asignaciones. Fury observaba las pantallas de los satélites, cuidando que el resto del mundo viviera tranquilo.

Bee y Lis estaba en sus respectivos dormitorios, conversaban entre sí; aunque el autobot se notaba extraño, intranquilo.

-Lis, durante éste tiempo Optimus no ha hablado con Fury – Mencionó Bee – cuando hemos estado en conflicto es "normal" que se pierdan las comunicaciones pero buscamos formas alternas de establecer contacto.

La joven escuchaba con atención a su tío pero su mirada estaba perdida.

-Tío Bee – Habló pausadamente – papá es valiente y sabio, aunque temo que el enemigo no tardará en aparecer… tú sabes por qué estoy aquí: Pienso en todos: mis padres, mis tíos y…

-Sé a quién te refieres Lis – Respondió serenamente mientras le abrazaba al estilo de Clint – Yo también no dejo de pensar en _ella_ , Optimus sabe lo que hace y no pondría en riesgo a las personas que ama.

-Ojalá que pronto termine esto. – susurró la joven Prime.

Una alarma interrumpe la conversación.

-¡Equipo Alpha, prepárense a partir! – Habló Fury con autoridad – ¡Código Rojo!

Cuando ellos escucharon el nivel de peligro; Lis se preparó para partir. Bee se dirigía para participar en la batalla, sin embargo; Fury detiene al autobot indicándole con la mirada que le siguiera.

La joven había partido con el escuadrón; al parecer tendrían que trasladarse a Nueva York.

El nivel de tensión era latente; todo indicaba que una invasión a gran escala (al estilo de HYDRA) daba inicio; el primer equipo en llegar fueron los vengadores bajo el liderazgo del Capitán América.

El personal de SHIELD también se había presentado; aunque estaban divididos: unos se dedicaban a evacuar a las personas mientras que el equipo Alpha se convertía en los refuerzos del equipo heroico.

-¡Ayuden a evacuar! – Indicó Hawkeye quien contenía al comando armado de HYDRA.

-¡Ya lo oyeron señores! – Indicó el líder del escuadrón de SHIELD.

Lis no se podía dar el lujo de contradecir una orden; a pesar de todo y su sentimiento hacia el vengador, la joven conoce el sentido del deber.

Sin embargo; sin embargo; durante el ataque; un disparo enemigo logra herir el costado izquierdo de Hawkeye. El vengador logra eliminar a quien se atrevió a herirlo pero se desploma a media batalla.

La joven del cabello negro solicita apoyar al hombre del cabello rubio y su líder accede (ya que conocía el potencial de Lis). En medio de la lluvia de balas; la joven se lanza hacia el cuerpo del vengador para cubrirle y teletransportarle a un lugar seguro.

Lis había conseguido trasladarle hacia un edificio que había sido evacuado y, curiosamente, en reconstrucción.

-¡Clint por favor resiste! – Mencionó la chica del cabello negro.

El halcón tratando de no perder el sentido logra observar que ya no estaba en el lugar de la batalla.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí? Auch… - Preguntó con dificultad Barton.

-No te esfuerces demasiado Clint – Expresó la joven quien mantenía al susodicho estabilizado.

-Creo que éste es mi último vuelo – susurró – Sabes Lis, te quería platicar que conocí a una chica parecida a ti, es excelente con el arco pero… no quiero que puedas mal interpretarlo, necesita " _motivos para seguir"_ … quizás tu podrías ayudarle…

Lis observaba que la vida de Hawkeye se estaba yendo entre sus manos.

-¡¿Clint, dónde estás?! – Se escuchó la voz de Stark por la radio.

La situación no podía estar peor.

-Escúchame con atención Clint – Dijo Lis hacia un Clint moribundo – Éste no es tu último vuelo; no dejaré que tu vida termine así.

De inmediato, la joven colocó su mano en el costado de Hawkeye, emanando de ella una energía curativa.

-Clint, si hay algo que he admirado de ti es que no te rindes y que tú no necesitas un súper poder o armadura para demostrar tu valor; para mí eres el mejor vengador que he conocido.

Hawkeye escuchaba con atención las palabras de la joven.

-Solo soy un despojo de hombre, aunque en éstos momentos mi ego está en la estratósfera – habló con una sonrisa, mezclada con sentimiento y cansancio.

Repentinamente, el vengador observa a pesar de su cansancio que Lis se despoja de su máscara para que pueda apreciar su rostro por completo.

-Tú no eres eso para mí Clint – Susurró mientras una lágrima aparecía por su rostro.

Sin permitirle hablar, ella tuvo la osadía de dejar en los labios del halcón un beso limpio; sin caer en la pasión. Aquel hombre quedó un poco en shock al descubrir que la _Bastarda sin gloria_ no era sólo una _arquera…_ cerró los ojos para caer en un estado de inconsciencia.

-¡Clint, contesta maldita sea! – Expresó Stark desesperado por la radio.

-Tomaré tu lugar Clint – susurró en el oído del mencionado con voz decidida – Si ese beso te causó molestia te pido disculpas por ello.

Lis se colocó su máscara; tomó las armas de Clint como la radio misma y se dispuso a salir a combatir. En esta ocasión no usaría exclusivamente el arco; sino todo su potencial.

-¡Señor Fury! – Expresó la joven mientras ingresaba en la batalla – Tengo entendido que SHIELD maneja protocolo; pero como autobot, mi prioridad es proteger vidas sin distinción.

Aquella mujer del cabello negro lanzaba flechas al estilo de Hawkeye; con precisión y sin misericordia.

-¡Clint, dónde rayos te habías metido! – Se escuchó la voz de Stark.

-¡Tony! – Expresó Rogers – Guarda la calma; lo importante es que está activo; esas cosas tienen un poder impresionante en la fuerza de sus disparos.

-Con todo respeto caballeros – Intervino Lis – les daré las coordenadas en donde hallaran a Hawkeye y con respeto a los disparos, no sabía que HYDRA manejara tecnología decepticon en su armamento.

-Y la chica de Fury apareció – Respondió sarcásticamente el hombre Socialité.

-Si salimos de ésta – Habló Rogers de forma respetuosa – Deberás dar una explicación, soldado.

-¡Ya rugieron, caballeros! – Exclamó con cierta ironía la chica mientras hacía estalla a uno de los robots de HYDRA.

Lis usaba telequinesis para proyectar a sus oponentes. Durante la batalla, observa que un avión caza volaba demasiado bajo para ser del ejército; para sorpresa de ella el vehículo aéreo se transforma, dejando ver que se trataba de un decepticon.

-Veo que los humanos pueden defenderse – Habló despectivamente – tal como lo había advertido nuestro aliado.

-La chica se llenó de ira al ver a aquel mech.

-¡Como siempre siendo un buen lamebotas Stasrcream! – Gritó la joven con rabia.

-¡¿Quién se ha atrevido a insultarme?! – Respondió de la misma forma – los humanos no me conocen al no ser que…

Starscream voltea y observa que una chica con un resplandor naranja se dispone a atacarle.

-¡Elita Prime! – Dijo atónito el mech – El viejo tenía razón….

-¡Primus Fury! (O Ira de Primus) – Expresó la joven con sentimiento.

Un resplandor naranja que combinaba energía y fuego salió de la joven derribando al mech; hiriéndole severamente.

Stark y Rogers habían presenciado el ataque de Lis; era obvio que no se quedarían con los brazos curzados.

El decepticon se dispuso a huir.

-Finalmente la encontramos señor – Expresó dolorosamente el mech antes de marcharse – Aunque ella sólo es una parte de un rompecabezas.

Lis observa a su alrededor, el panorama era cruel, mientras que Tony apunta de forma peligrosa hacia la joven. Ella llora aunque logra decir con un sentimiento contenido.

-¡¿Hasta cuándo dejaremos de pelear?!

Se había teletransportado, dejando a Ironman y al Cap con un cierto descontento que compartían con Lis.

Por indicación de Bee, la joven Prime se reunió en un punto asignado en las afueras de la ciudad. Fury le había indicado al autobot que desaparecieran mientras todo se tranquilizaba. Aunque el líder de SHIELD intuía que el ataque enemigo era una especie de prueba de algo muy grande.

La joven del cabello negro tendría que acatar las órdenes aunque su corazón sentía un dolor profundo que le impedía respirar.

-Perdóname Clint – Susurró mientras desaparecía junto con Bee.

* * *

 _Con éste capítulo finaliza la primera parte. De antemano gracias a todos quienes han leído y creído en el proyecto._

 _A Fernanda Warrior por sus comentarios y el seguimiento a ésta historia; en verdad Gracias._

 _Para historias relacionadas con The Avengers les sugiero que visiten el perfil de una gran Escritora Eli Yuy (a quien amablemente me ha echado porras) y tiene historias interesantes._

 _La Aventura Continúa._

Eagle.


	7. Tres años después

_A Chibi Pawan mi inspiración y abrigo en mis momentos de tormenta._

 _Gracias amiga Fernanda Warrior por comentar y apoyar la historia._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7: Tres años después**_

" _Nadie puede venirme a contar cómo es el mundo de alta esfera; porque sea como sea, nací en ése mundo y honestamente no soy capaz de vivir en ello"._

 _Katherine Elizabeth Bishop._

Era un día "tranquilo" en la ciudad de Nueva York; como era de esperarse; en el lugar de los mayores rascacielos no faltaban los ejecutivos dialogando por las calles con sus acostumbrados alegatos de "Nos vemos en tal lugar; por ahora no tengo tiempo".

En uno de los edificios de aquella metrópoli; un poco alejado de la zona empresarial, una escena se desarrollaba en sus interiores, al parecer una pareja interactuaba entre sí. Por la forma de comportarse, no era un matrimonio; más bien, era una relación de amistad o "alumno – maestro".

El interior del departamento lucía un poco desordenado; había varias latas de soda y cajas de pizza. Quizás habían tenido alguna fiesta. Describiendo aquella escena, en lo que parecía ser la sala, en un sofá habían dos personas que dormían: La primera era un hombre que había quedado sentado con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, su boca estaba parcialmente abierta; mientras que la segunda persona dormía de forma alargada cuyas piernas se encontraban en el regazo de aquel varón.

Por el decorado, podríamos mencionar que era un departamento de "solteros". Sin embargo, aquel sueño es interrumpido por un can mestizo color café cuyos pasos describían cierta tranquilidad, su mirada era dulce, el único ojo era de color miel. Como si fuese el dueño de aquel lugar notó que el control de la televisión estaba en el suelo; por intuición, con su pata aprieta el botón de encendido, dejándose escuchar la cortinilla de un noticiero.

En pantalla aparecía el clásico conductor de noticas.

Aquel can se acomodó en la alfombra para ver la televisión.

 **Información televisiva**

" _En noticias internacionales, la capital de Inglaterra sufrió un atentado terrorista en la Casa Real, los incidentes ocurrieron durante el desayuno que ofreció la reina hacia el cuerpo diplomático de la Gran Bretaña. Por fortuna, nadie resultó lesionado gracias a la intervención del personal de seguridad, dejando solamente daños materiales. Hasta el momento, la realeza británica no ha emitido declaración alguna"._

-Lucky – Se escuchó la voz de un hombre que bostezaba, lentamente abría los ojos.

El perro ladró de forma amigable.

-Iniciamos con atentados en Londres – habló un poco irónico aquel hombre de cabellos rubios quien acariciaba la cabeza del can.

Notando que tenía en su regazo las piernas de una chica de cabello negro quien seguía durmiendo, decide despertarla con gentileza.

-Hora de levantarse, Katie – Mencionó el hombre.

-¡hmm cinco minutos más! – Exclamó entre sueños la mencionada.

-Hubo atentado en Londres. Deberías llamar a tu _amigo_.

La joven tenía una apariencia de diecisiete años, su cabellera era larga. Al escuchar la palabra "Londres", una especie de incomodidad hizo que ella se levantara rápidamente.

-Con todo respeto anciano – Dijo Kate intencionadamente – Hace mucho tiempo que pasé por _ese_ incidente. El decidió marcharse y yo no voy a estar atrás de él como también no estaré a tu lado eternamente Clint.

-Yo sólo decía; por lo menos tu sabes dónde está y tienes su número… hay personas que, aunque desees volver a verlas; pareciera que se los tragara la tierra.

-Vas a empezar de nuevo con tus líos de Bobby, Natasha y Jessica – Empezó a cuestionar la chica con cierta ironía.

-¡No me refiero a ellas, Kate! – Respondió secamente aquel hombre.

Kate Bishop había herido o tocado una parte sensible del corazón del halcón.

-Lo siento Clint – habló la joven tratando de escucharse tranquila.

Clint Barton contemplaba a aquella chica, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-No tienes por qué disculparte _Hawkie_ – acarició con la zurda la mejilla de la joven – En ocasiones, los hombres en su mayoría somos idiotas.

Kate tomó la mano de Clint.

-No estás solo Clint – expresó con calidez – por cierto; no me gusta que me digas _Hawkie…_

Aquella conversación se interrumpe cuando escuchan la voz del comentarista deportivo.

" _En los deportes, la Fórmula Uno llega a Nueva York en un hecho sin precedentes: la prestigiosa competencia enfrentará un escenario totalmente urbano. Los organizadores en coordinación con el multimillonario Tony Stark garantizan que el cierre de temporada será totalmente interesante. Se contará con la presencia de los pilotos de talla mundial y a su vez se confirma la presencia del piloto sensación de la escudería Ferrari, Jeremy Bournne"._

En la pantalla aparecían en conferencia Tony Stark junto a los organizadores del evento; aunque los pilotos mencionados permanecían de forma ordenada en sesiones fotográficas. El mencionado Jeremy Bournne portaba el traje de la escudería (rojo), una gorra roja pero usaba una especie de bufanda blanca que cubría la mitad de su rostro, solo podía apreciarse sus ojos.

-El tal Bournne debe ser tímido – Habló Katie despectivamente – Y conociendo a papá, tendrá boletos en primera fila.

-Deberías divertirte Katie – Intervino Clint – Ya que eres amante de la velocidad.

Lucky ladró entusiasmado.

-Quizás, pero como siempre Tony está llamando la atención – Expresó la chica – Deberías volver con ellos ¿no lo crees?

El hombre del cabello rubio hizo una mueca.

-No lo sé, por ahora me siento libre – Respondió Clint acariciando a Lucky.

La información de las noticias continuaba difundiéndose conforme a lo estipulado en el guion, llegando al turno de los espectáculos. En ésta ocasión quien daba las noticias era una mujer con traje sastre (falda y saco en color negro) de cabellera rubia, aproximadamente de veinticinco años.

" _Nueva York será sede no sólo de un evento deportivo; la diversión y cultura estarán presentes. En ésta ocasión Cirque Du Soleil quien se ha caracterizado por innovar en sus espectáculos, regresa con "Alegría", entrevistamos al director de la compañía quienes a su vez nos permitieron grabar parte de sus ensayos"._

Las imágenes que aparecen muestran la variedad de números circenses: payasos, acróbatas y cantantes, con vestuarios propios, acordes al concepto, sin embargo hay una escena donde aparece una mujer con un antifaz, realizando ejecuciones aéreas pero realiza tiros con ballesta causando la admiración de los presentes.

" _Cabe señalar que el concepto ha sufrido leves modificaciones"_

Katie observa que Clint le presta atención a la noticia.

-Por lo visto, recuerdas tus inicios – Habló animadamente la chica del cabello negro.

-Eh – se sacudió la cabeza por instantes el susodicho – bueno, por lo particular los circos tienen experiencias de vida y hay talentos propios.

El vengador tomó el control remoto, apagando la televisión.

-Podríamos ir al espectáculo y distraernos. – Sugirió Katie.

-Quizás pero… déjame pensarlo – contestó de forma meditativa – Te confío el desayuno, voy a ducharme.

Clint abandonó la sala acompañado de Lucky, no quiso esperar la respuesta de su compañera.

 **Kate Bishop P.O.V**

Me dediqué a poner en orden el desastre que habíamos hecho en la sala. Levanté las cajas de pizza y latas vacías.

Es muy particular convivir con Clint u "anciano" como suelo llamarle. Desde joven ingresé con los Young Avengers y bajo la tutela de Steve Rogers y del propio Hawkeye nada ha impedido en que yo pueda desarrollarme como una heroína.

Me considero un alma libre, sin ataduras… aunque dudo que mi maestro alguna vez pueda sentir un afecto como lo tuvo con sus anteriores romances. Tres años atrás, me había platicado de una agente de SHIELD que según a criterio de él, dominaba con elegancia y autoridad el arco y la ballesta.

Honestamente, no estaba interesada en conocerla; ya que en esa ocasión sostenía una relación propia de un adolescente; su nombre era Liam Evans. Pero por ahora deseo omitir ese punto.

Sin embargo, en una de las misiones que tuvo; no volvió a ser el mismo: había sobrevivido de milagro.

Sus compañeros le preguntaban si se encontraba bien pero él no deseaba hablar al respecto. La última vez que Clint habló con ellos fue precisamente en los cuarteles de SHIELD. En esa ocasión él cuestionó a Fury sobre una agente, alcancé a escuchar que deseaba hablar con ella…para su mala fortuna; su petición fue negada. Nunca olvidaré su mirada abatida. Pidió separarse de su equipo y de SHIELD respectivamente. Decidí acompañarlo.

Juntos iniciamos una nueva aventura, combatiendo al crimen pero en menor grado. No puedo negar que tengo un sentimiento hacia él pero… no puedo hacerme ilusiones, lo mejor es guardar silencio.

En ése proceso, había tenido una última conquista: Jessica. Lo cual terminó siendo un desastre… y por los comentarios de María y Tasha, me enteré que él no podía evitar comparar a ciertas personas.

Personalmente, siento que al _anciano_ lo usan en sus emociones y cuando ya no lo necesitan lo tiran a la basura. Es me molesta.

Aunque en esa ruptura, Clint confesó que veía en Jessica a una chica que había conocido y que nunca imaginó que le afectaría tanto. Al principio creí que se trataba de Bobby o Tasha, pero comprendí que no era ninguna de ellas.

Por primera vez noté que él no se deprimió, más bien, solía repetirse en voz baja: _"Ella no le gustaría verme así"_.

Conozco a Clint, y sé que tarde o temprano volverá a enamorarse y quizás encuentre a la _chica_ que menciona sin decir su nombre.

Durante los últimos seis meses, he notado cambios _extraños_ en él: un primer indicio fue que Lucky actuaba extraño con él. Al inicio despertó mis sospechas pero como si fuese arte de magia se comportó amigablemente. En el departamento, cuando voy a bañarme, acostumbro a salir con una toalla ceñida a mi cuerpo, a Clint no le importaba ese hecho y salía de la habitación, pero en una de esas ocasiones; se sonrojó y me pidió disculpas.

-A veces juraría que no estoy hablando contigo, anciano. – Decía juguetonamente.

Sin embargo, otras veces me trataba con mucha atención, siendo un caballero y en otras me cuestionaba a su estilo.

" _Katie, ¿Estás ebria o en tus días? Yo no recuerdo haber hecho eso"_ – Solía decirme con naturalidad.

Y mi reacción era la propia: enfadarme y azotar la puerta de mi habitación.

El anciano me confundía; no soportaba eso. Estaba dispuesta a marcarle el alto con un buen puñetazo en el rostro hasta que; una mañana, en el comedor encontré una rosa púrpura y una nota con aroma a Canela.

" _Querida Gorrión: sé que es difícil estar al lado de una persona que tiene trastornos emocionales, como a su vez, para mí no es sencillo expresar mis problemas ante una joven hermosa como tú. Por ahora te pido que seas paciente, hay cosas que en su momento diré pero por ahora no estoy listo. Gracias por estar a mi lado Katie. Clint Barton, el anciano."._

Clint sabía cómo llamarme, siendo un gesto muy extraño y a su vez valioso. Debía darle tiempo.

Escuché el agua de la ducha, lo que hizo apresurarme en preparar el desayuno; sin embargo tomé mi celular, marcando un número telefónico.

-Buen día Liam – hablé de forma neutral - ¿Todo bien por Londres?

 **Un pequeño avance**

Mientras eso ocurría; a varios kilómetros de ahí, un vuelo procedente de Canadá llegaba al aeropuerto, los integrantes de Cirque Du Soleil habían llegado para cumplir con su evento artístico. Descendían del avión con tranquilidad; afortunadamente no había prensa… pero no faltaron los paparazis.

Una chica quien portaba ropa juvenil: Oberol de mezclilla azul, converse púrpuras, blusa de manga larga en color rojo; una bufanda en color azul que le cubría medio rostro (de la nariz hacia abajo) con una boina tejida en azul, descendía del avión. Llevaba unos audífonos, se percibía que escuchaba a AC/DC.

 _I'm on the highway to hell_ _Highway to hell_

-Espero que su idea resulte Señor Fury – susurró la joven quien contemplaba el paisaje.

Se quitó un audífono y se escuchaba la canción en curso.

 _Don't stop me, I'm on the highway to hell_ _  
On the highway to hell_

-Finalmente regresé – Expresó la joven con una mezcla de sentimientos.

 _And I'm going down, all the way down_ _  
_ _I'm on the highway to hell_

* * *

 _Se utilizó el tema de Highway to Hell para ambientar la escena._

 _De antemano, espero poder brindar en los personajes canon la personalidad correcta, ya que honestamente Chibi Pawan ha usado dichos personajes conforme a los comics… espero no violar la esencia de ellos._

 _Esperamos sus comentarios y de antemano, gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


	8. Nuevos hábitos

_A Chibi Pawan inspiración viviente, motivándome a escribir con libertad._

 _A Fernanda Warrior por seguirnos en ésta nueva etapa._

 _Se escribió el capítulo durante el sismo de 6.1 grados Ritchter._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8: Nuevos Hábitos**_

El elenco de Cirque Du Soleil había realizado los pasos protocolarios como todas las personas que acostumbran a viajar de una país a otro: documentarse, pasaporte y las clásicas preguntas del personal de aduana conforme a la estadía de aquellas personas.

En el caso de Lis; tuvo que cambiar su nombre para evitar las sospechas de ciertos sectores secretos, tomando el nombre de Diana Bournne. La joven Prime no se confiaba, sin contar que Stark en la última ocasión le apuntaba con su arma. Desconocía si el jefe de SHIELD logró permanecer fiel conforme a no revelar información sobre su identidad.

Habían iniciado el recorrido por las principales ciudades; como a su vez les indicaron los lugares de alojamiento y ensayos. En el caso de la joven del cabello negro optó por alojarse con un familiar que tenía un departamento en las afueras de la ciudad.

Lis se había trasladado hacia unas coordenadas que le habían llegado por vía celular, al parecer; quien le había proporcionado esa información le esperaba en ése lugar. Llegó al sitio indicado, se trataba de una cafetería aunque distinguió de forma rápida que en las afueras del establecimiento un mustang clásico de color amarillo cuyo conductor usaba una gorra de los Yankies y una bufanda en color azul le miraba con cierto interés.

Por ahora ella no había dicho palabra alguna y decidió subirse. El mustang había arrancado para dirigirse a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¡Te extrañé mucho Tío Bee! – Expresó Lis quien sonreía al verle.

-Un año sin vernos aunque debes haberle a la idea que conmigo o sin mí debes continuar – respondió aquel hombre con gentileza.

-No se me hizo justo que te marcharas sin mí a Italia.

-Pero estuve contigo un buen tiempo. Sabes perfectamente que debemos cumplir con nuestra misión, aunque Fury necesita hablar con nosotros.

-Hay algo que no comprendo, ¿por qué Fury te llamó antes que a mí? – Cuestionó la joven.

-Me llamó para sustituir al "hablador" de Barton. – Respondió seriamente.

Cuando Lis escuchó el apellido Clint, tuvo sentimientos encontrados.

-Al menos tu puedes verle físicamente Bee… - Habló con cierto pesar. – Yo sólo lo veo en dibujos y rara vez en mis sueños.

Bee tomó la mano de la joven con cariño.

-Solo lo he visto de lejos "pequeña Prime" pero… en realidad yo sólo he protegido a su "protegida", por favor no te ilusiones con él. – Insinuó Bee de forma gentil.

"Me pregunto si la protegida de Clint es su novia" pensó la joven para sí misma.

Repentinamente; en los alrededores se escuchaba música latina.

-Es extraño que en Nueva York existan suburbios latinos, es en Los Ángeles donde está la mayor concentración de personas con habla española. – Comentó Lis.

-Al parecer poco a poco los latinos están ganando terreno – Mencionó Bee con optimismo.

Por el estilo de la música que se escuchaba se podía describir el estado anímico de sus residentes: mezcla de emociones.

Aquel hombre dejó el mustang en el estacionamiento del edificio, los dos pasajeros descendieron del vehículo; ingresaron en un elevador que los condujo hacia el piso número cinco.

Al parecer; el trayecto se hizo corto, Bee tomó las llaves del departamento para abrir la puerta. Era de día.

Lis entró al notar el gesto del hombre invitándola a entrar. Se escuchó el cerrar de la puerta tras ella. El decorado era muy modesto, con lo elemental; sin lujos.

-¡Es un departamento muy hermoso Tío Bee! – Dijo entusiasmada.

-Después de todo; en ésta vida sólo estamos de paso. – Sonrió el susodicho.

-Con tu sueldo es extraño que no tengas un Penhouse – Se escuchó una voz varonil.

Lis y Bee se sorprendieron de aquella presencia.

-Señor Fury – Dijeron los autobots haciendo un saludo militar.

 **Guardianes de halcones**

El líder de SHIELD aparecía tranquilamente vestido de civil con una taza de café en la mano.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Lis – sonrió el hombre de forma extraña – Por favor dejen el protocolo y charlemos un poco.

Lis y Bee notaron que en la mesa de centro ubicada en el espacio correspondiente a la sala había una laptop.

-Señor Fury – Expresó el hombre de la gorra de los Yankies quitándose la bufanda. – He permanecido en el lugar que me asignó.

-¿A qué asignación se refiere mi Tío Bee? – Cuestionó la joven detenidamente.

Fury bebió un poco de café antes de responder.

-Cuando estuviste en SHIELD –Inició el hombre de tez morena de forma seria – Tu tío Bee pidió adoptar la forma humana de Clint Barton. En las misiones que realizabas con el equipo Alpha nos indicabas los pormenores de los incidentes. La principal preocupación radicaba en que HYDRA tenía en su poder tecnología avanzada; Bee logró infiltrarse en aquella organización descubriendo que un tal Starscream proveía de tecnología a HYDRA.

-Starscream no hace favores de a gratis – murmuró Bee.

-Es sólo un subordinado al igual que nosotros – Expresó Lis con sentimiento.

-Tu padre no piensa igual que tú Lis – Intervino Fury – Continuando con el relato, bee no conocía a nuestros enemigos, pero en sus reportes describía a una persona cuya piel rojiza acompañaba al decepticon; todo indica una alianza.

-¿Red Skull? – Cuestionó con extrañeza la joven.

-Ese loco es capaz de ampliar su dominio a niveles inesperados; Rogers junto a los vengadores lo han enfrentado en su momento, aunque por la apariencia descrita por tu tío… Red Skull está deteriorándose. – Mencionó el hombre del parche en el ojo.

Al decir esto, el líder de SHIELD mostró por medio de la laptop grabaciones que Bee realizó en su momento. Se notaba a un Red Skull con el rostro demacrado aunque conservaba cierta vitalidad para continuar en pie. Al mismo tiempo se notaba a un mech en modo pretender con el logo decepticon.

Lis se cubrió la vista, Fury le ve con extrañeza.

-Starscream aparece desnudo señor – Habló Bee dirigiéndose a Fury – en esa toma indicaba que él se sometería a algo; no pude grabar debido a que una energía extraña quería tomar el control de mi persona, sin embargo, mi lado cibertroniano (robótico) impidió que eso pasara.

La imagen empieza a tornarse borrosa pero se escucha la voz sensual de una mujer.

-Es hora de someterte a prueba querido. – Era el audio cuyas palabras estaban dirigidas a Starscream.

La transmisión se interrumpe.

-¿Por qué Starscream haría eso? – Preguntó Lis.

-Por esto – Mencionó Fury mostrando diversas fotografías.

En las imágenes aparecer hombres golpeados; aunque como si fuese una especie de "teatro bizarro" se notaba tejido humano deshecho pero contaban con un esqueleto robótico.

-Esto sucedió seis meses – Indicó el líder de SHIELD haciendo una pausa. – En la última batalla donde participaste – Se dirigió a Lis – Saqué mis conclusiones de que el ataque no fue producto de la casualidad. Estos sujetos que aparecen en las fotos, pertenecen a distintos grupos de la mafia Neoyorquina, mandé a llamar a Bee desde Italia debido a que a diferencia de los robots de Stark; éstos no pueden ser identificados por los sistemas de seguridad (eso incluye el detector de metales).

-Tuve que intervenir como Clint Barton, porque estaban a punto de darle una paliza a la señorita Bishop. – Expresó Bee seriamente – Me comuniqué con Ratchet, ya que él es el único de nuestra especie que con dificultad pudo darnos un cuerpo con apariencia tecno orgánica.

-Si estas cosas están infiltradas en el bajo mundo, manejando ésta tecnología; dudo que los _Hawkeye_ puedan mantenerlos a raya. Por eso están aquí. – Dijo Fury.

-Nos desharemos de la basura decepticon – Respondió la chica.

-No solamente eso Lis – Replicó el líder de SHIELD – Tu padre les da el nombre de "guardián" cuando un cibertroniano se encarga de proteger a un humano. Bee tienen los expedientes de _Hawkeye_ para que vayas familiarizándote con ambos.

-¿Tendremos libertad para protegerlos? – Expresó la joven Prime – Porque si es así, lo haremos a nuestro modo.

-Fue buena decisión por ahora en cambiar tu nombre a "Diana", como a su vez Bee tiene un nombre muy a su estilo. – Mencionó Fury con intención – Estar en Canadá junto con los chicos de Soleil renovaron tu espíritu. Por cierto, cuento con una medida alternativa para tu protección Lis.

-¿Regresaré con el profesor Xavier? – Preguntó irónicamente la chica del cabello negro.

Bee empezó a reírse, todo indicaba que conocía las intenciones de Fury.

-Logré que te aceptaran en el Colegio de Santa Brígida – Suspiró el hombre de tez morena mientras se incorporaba – Supongo que ambos tienen mucho de qué hablar, estamos en contacto.

Aquel hombre sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta; marchándose.

Lis usó su don de Telepatía para leer la mente de aquellos hombres. Su rostro se sonrojó; empuñó sus manos y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

-¡Eso es humillante! – Gritó la joven Prime.

 **New York, New York**

Al haberse iniciado un nuevo día; en el departamento de los Bournne se iniciaba las labores cotidianas; aunque en éste caso, Bee (con su fisonomía de Clint) se colocaba las prendas de vestir masculinas; todo indicaba la llegada de una tormenta invernal; aunque era leve la cantidad de nieve que caía en Nueva York.

Lis Pruett se asomó a la ventana; estaba con su fisonomía de niña observando la nieve caer, como a su vez portaba ropa abrigadora. Entre sus manos portaba su mochila y un rollo de papel, indicando que se trataba de una lámina o póster.

-¡Que linda es la bendición de Primus Tío Bee! – Dijo la joven al ver extasiada aquella imagen que la naturaleza le regalaba.

Aquel hombre se acercó junto a la pequeña.

-En Canadá es más intensa la nieve – susurró – Recuerda que en público no puedes llamarme Bee así como yo deberé acostumbrarme a llamarte "Diana".

-Lo siento tío. – Hizo la pequeña un puchero.

-Veo que estás practicando conforme a la personalidad a adoptar dentro del colegio.

-Honestamente, me hubiese gustado estar en una preparatoria o universidad pero ¡¿Un kínder?!

-Nadie sospecharía que una guerrera con tus habilidades se oculte ahí. Además estás de suerte porque hoy no pidieron el uniforme.

-Usar falda, blusa, suéter, calcetas… sin contar que tendré que hacerme "coletas" en el cabello. – Habló en tono resignado.

-La cuestión es lucir lo más infantil; pero si no te agrada la idea del cabello puedes sustituirla con las boinas. Por cierto no olvides tu bufanda.

-Al igual que la tuya Tío.

Aquella singular pareja abandonaba el edificio. El hombre había conducido al colegio de Santa Brígida; que a simple vista, tenía un aspecto de "Universidad de la Sorbona". Fury había hecho los trámites necesarios y Lis apareció registrada con el nuevo nombre adoptado.

El personal del colegio dio la bienvenida a la pequeña. Establecieron los aspectos reglamentarios sobre tutores y algunas "personas" con quienes podría ser entregada la pequeña en caso de emergencia. Bee se retiró a cumplir con sus deberes.

Casualmente, los alumnos de kínder habían sido invitados a un evento que se realizaría fuera de las instalaciones del colegio.

La época decembrina se respiraba en el aire, una fecha esperada por todos para disfrutar días tranquilos. Los pequeños de aquel colegio llegaban a un centro comercial para participar en el evento.

El lugar estaba concurrido; por el decorado indicaba que recibirían a alguna celebridad. La pequeña observaba a su alrededor; su instinto le decía que algo muy grande estaba por suceder.

Repentinamente, las cámaras fotográficas y gritos de euforia estallaron en aquel lugar. Un grupo de héroes conocidos ingresaban en el centro comercial: Los integrantes masculinos de Los Vengadores se presentaban ante el público.

-Capitán Estrellita, hombre de hojalata, ricitos de oro con martillo, la mole verde y…. – Dijo Lis con voz infantil.

Sin embargo ella no pudo seguir hablando; no encontraba las palabras para describir lo que veía; un sentimiento se generó en ella, reviviendo sus recuerdos en SHIELD.

-Señor Barton – murmuró en voz baja.

 **El regreso del Halcón**

Mientras eso ocurría, en la plataforma que estaba preparado para recibir a aquellos héroes; Hawkeye mantenía una pequeña conversación con Stark. Rogers hablaba hacia los presentes explicando que aquel grupo de héroes deseaba interactuar con los más pequeños debido a que ellos eran los que motivaban a continuar luchando.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto de tu exilio – Mencionó Stark con el tono que le distinguía – Fury nos ha ocultado información.

-Si acepté regresar es porque intuyo que hay cosas extrañas saliéndose de control. –Mencionó entre dientes el Vengador aunque emitía una sonrisa ante los espectadores.

-Has mantenido la paz en Nueva York, se agradece el trabajo que has hecho junto con Kate, pero dudo que puedan controlar una amenaza tecnológica.

-¿Podrías hablar claramente, Tony?

-Es complicado. Ven a la torre para mostrarte los detalles. Tú y Kate necesitarán flechas especiales.

-Cuenta con ello.

-Por cierto – Se interrumpió Tony – Tu perro es muy sociable.

-Es un imán con las chicas – Respondió Clint en tono juguetón.

-Dirás con las chicas de Kinder; al parecer consiguió un poco de pizza y mimos por parte de aquella niña.

Tony le indicaba con un gesto la ubicación de aquella singular escena.

-¡Con qué lo compran con comida! – Dijo Clint fingiendo enojo – Creo que se les viene la lluvia de autógrafos y como siempre pasa, a mí nadie me los pide.

-Apuesto que en algún lugar tienes admiradores Clint – Indicó Stark con una ironía.

La mirada de Clint se volvió nostálgica.

-Lo tuve junto a mí – susurró el Vengador.

Los niños estaban demasiado eufóricos que fue imposible controlarlos.

Lis quien observaba todo con naturalidad decidió alejarse de las multitudes, aunque ella estaba siendo vigilada a distancia. Había un puesto de pizza y; como era de esperarse, deseaba algo caliente; sin contar que el aroma le abría el apetito. Decidió comprar una rebanada; cuando notó que un perro de color café le miraba de forma tierna.

El can se saboreaba con su lengua al ver aquella rebanada de Pizza.

-¿Tienes hambre amigo? – habló con gentileza la pequeña Lis.

Cabe mencionar que llevaba una boina tejida y una bufanda.

El perro emitió un gemido agradable, movía la cola.

-Compartiré la mitad contigo ¿Te parece? – Mientras la pequeña partía la rebanada.

El perro ladró feliz mientras recibía su pedazo de pizza.

-¡Buen provecho! – Sonrió la pequeña mientras se descubría su rostro para comer.

La pequeña observaba al can, notaba que no era un perro de raza; la forma en que se movía notaba que fue herido gravemente así como la pérdida del ojo.

Repentinamente, aquel perro se paró con sus patas traseras y con las delanteras se apoyó en el asiento donde estaba la niña; dándole su gratitud a base de lengüetazos.

-¡Hey amigo! – Dijo entre risas la pequeña - ¡Eres muy efusivo!

Ella acariciaba al can y observó que tenía un collar con su placa correspondiente; aunque ésta tenía el diseño de una flecha.

-Tu nombre es Lucky por lo que puedo leer en tu placa – Mencionó mientras le acariciaba – Tus dueños deben quererte mucho.

Cabe señalar que Lis había leído los expedientes pero Bee no le había mencionado que Clint tenía un perro, o quizás Fury había omitido ese pequeño y gran detalle.

-¡Hey Chico, qué haces! – Expresó una voz masculina de forma animada.

Lis dirigió su mirada al reconocer esa voz.

-Clint – murmuró en voz baja la niña.

-Lucky; eres incorregible – Habló el hombre mientras le acariciaba al can.

El vengador observó a la niña que tenía en frente.

-Espero que Lucky no te haya asustado – expresó Clint animadamente - ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

La niña estaba emocionada, de su mochila sacó el rollo de papel, que en realidad era un póster.

-Me..me..me… - Lis tartamudeaba de la emoción y con sentimientos encontrados – Me llamo Diana Bournne…¡¿Me puede dar su autógrafo; Señor Hawkeye?!

Ella no había planeado ese encuentro, sin embargo Clint por alguna razón un extraño sentimiento despertó en su interior.

* * *

 _Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


	9. Un regalo añorado

_Dejo un capítulo antes de la Navidad esperando sea de su agrado._

 _A Chibi Pawan, mi inspiración._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 9: Un regalo añorado**_

Clint Barton se extrañó un poco ante el hecho de que una pequeña le pidiese su autógrafo. Pareciera que aquel ruido que existía en el centro comercial se hubiese apagado en el lapso de tiempo.

Para la sorpresa del Vengador descubrió aquella imagen y observó que pertenecía a una foto clasificada; donde había tenido una misión desastrosa que, a título personal del vengador, le llevó a practicarse su tercera rinoplastia.

 **Clint Barton P.O.V**

 _¡¿Cómo pudo haber obtenido una fotografía clasificada, es sólo una niña?!_

 _Me preguntaba por instantes ante ése hecho. ¿Podría ser una espía? Era evidente que tenía una admiración hacia un servidor._

 _Mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada; recordaba mucho las palabras de Lis ante aquella situación donde estuve vulnerable físicamente: sus ojos claros observándome y, repentinamente, el descubrir su rostro y obsequiarme un beso._

 _Aunque estaba exhausto y mal herido pude contemplar su faz._

 _Y ahora… una pequeña de ojos claros me observa igual que Lis… pareciera que el destino quisiera recordarme algo. Por ahora debo permanecer en alerta y buscar las respuestas a mis dudas._

(Fin del P.O.V)

La pequeña Lis observaba a Hawkeye; pero no decidió usar su habilidad telepático.

" _No debo leer la mente de Clint"_ – Pensó para sí misma.

El vengador tomó una flecha de su aljaba, entregándosela a la pequeña.

-Lamento no tener una flecha con tinta para autografiarte el póster – Mencionó Clint – pero a cambio de ello; quiero obsequiarte una de mis flechas que uso en misiones. – Sonrió el vengador con gentileza – cuando necesites de mi ayuda; sólo gira la pluma.

Aquella flecha tenía un adorno de pluma en color azul rey; dándole un matiz elegante; En la punta de la flecha tenía grabada la frase: _"Hi, There!"._

Hawkeye se había colocado a la misma altura de la pequeña.

Lis tenía una cara que irradiaba felicidad, sus ojos claros se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Mu.. mu… muchas gracias Señor Hawkeye! – Dijo con una emoción que terminó en llanto y su impulso le llevó a abrazar a Clint.

El Vengador pudo percibir que la niña del cabello negro temblaba. Su instinto protector le llevó a abrazarle mientras que sus dedos acariciaban su cabello.

-No imaginé que fuera especial para alguien. – Respondió con voz calmada.

Lucky ladraba de forma amigable.

" _Usted es el mejor vengador que he conocido"_ – Se escuchó una voz juvenil en la mente del Vengador.

Clint se desconcertó un poco.

Repentinamente, se escuchaba la voz de los maestros del colegio para reunir al grupo de kínder y retirarse del lugar. Lis se secó las lágrimas con su suéter.

-Debo irme Sr. Hawkeye – Dijo la pequeña quien besó la comisura de los labios del vengador – Nos vemos Lucky. – acarició la cabeza del can.

Aquella niña se alejó corriendo para tomar su lugar con sus compañeros del colegio.

Clint Barton se llevó la diestra hacia la comisura de sus labios mientras que Lucky observaba a su amo de una forma especial.

-Tuve la impresión que me conoce – Expresó el vengador en un tono reflexivo…- Diana Bournne.

 **Las sospechas de Stark**

Hawkeye se había comunicado con Kate Bishop para indicarle que llegaría a tarde al departamento. Cuando el evento culminó. El equipo de los vengadores se dirigió hacia su sede principal.

Clint estuvo reunido con Stark, Roger y Thor. Éste último no era afecto a las reuniones, pero para que haya decidido quedarse indicaba que la situación no era grata.

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado la invitación de Tony – habló Rogers dirigiéndose a Barton – Hay situaciones en las cuales un vengador no puede actuar solo.

-Katie y tú han combatido con el crimen organizado, pero requieren apoyo extra. –Mencionó Stark.

-¿Podrían ser directos? – Cuestionó seriamente Barton.

-Jarvis, coloca las imágenes clasificadas de SHIELD – Ordenó Tony.

Aquel sistema de inteligencia artificial respondía a las órdenes presentando las fotografías que en su momento Fury les mostró a Jeremy y Lis.

-Es un milagro que Fury no te haya demandado – Expresó irónicamente Hawkeye.

-No nos dio opción. – Respondió Stark – De antemano puedo decirte que esto no es mi tecnología. Hank Pynn me llamó por teléfono y tampoco se adjudica éste trabajo.

-El informe de SHIELD – Intervino Rogers – menciona que poseen tejido humano pero a su vez, emiten una energía que para nuestro planeta es desconocida, pero a Thor le es familiar.

-Hay intervención de Asgardianos en esto – respondió el susodicho – Magia para ser precisos.

Clint hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-No creo que haya sido quien piensas Clint – Expresó Rogers – porque él también fue atacado en Londres.

Súbitamente una secuencia de video era proyectada donde se apreciaba una confrontación entre "androides".

La imagen es un poco borrosa pero Jarvis logró mejorar la resolución – Dijo Stark – lo que se aprecia es un conflicto en dos bandos distintos.

Thor logra reconocer algo.

-Jarvis – Habló el guerrero Asgardiano. – Congela la imagen.

De forma inmediata; se observa que un androide con insignia autobot es apoyada por un civil, que se acompañaba de un lobo robótico.

-Ahora les creo que él no tuvo nada que ver. – Expresó Barton – Pero no logro identificar las insignias.

-El primero lo aprendimos por _Bastarda sin gloria_ , se hacen llamar decepticons y el segundo, hay algo curioso pero pertenece a un grupo de Marinnes. – Mencionó Stark mientras mostraba fotografías de algunos vehículos con la segunda insignia.

Las fotografías fueron tomadas de la base militar Diego García.

-Soy militar y no tengo conocimiento de esa insignia Tony. – Expresó Rogers.

-Pero lo que sean esas cosas, están de nuestro lado, la prueba está en que él está protegiéndolo. – Insinuó Thor.

-Noto que aún tienes fe en tu hermano – Expresó Rogers dirigiéndose al Asgardiano – Solo piensa en sí mismo.

-Yo opino lo contrario – Intervino Barton quien solicito que avanzara la grabación.

La escena continua, apreciándose que el mecanismo autobot pelea con la ayuda del civil y que ambos se proteger. Aquella imagen termina desapareciendo los dos mecanismos y el civil.

-Recuerden que no juzgo a la primera como ustedes. – Respondió Hawkeye.

Thor dio la espalda, buscando la salida.

-Debo ir a Asgard, quizás mi padre tenga respuesta. – Expresó el Asgardiano.

Clint quedo pensativo por instantes.

-Me tomé la libertad de diseñar flechas especiales para ti y Kate. – Expresó Stark mientras que de un panel secreto mostraba una variedad de flechas. – Tú decides cuando probarlas.

-No es necesario Tony – Expresó Barton de forma irónica.

-Caballeros – Se escuchó la voz de Jarvis – Sugiero que vean las noticias.

-Hazlo Jarvis – Expresó Rogers.

Mientras eso ocurría; Clint había recibido una llamada vía celular.

"En las noticas locales, Los halcones de Nueva York cuidan de los Neoyorquinos. En un hecho sin precedentes, a unos cuantos minutos, los arqueros capturaron a integrantes de una de las mafias más peligrosas, lo extraño radicó en el modus operandi, a tal grado que fuerzas especiales llegaron a trasladar a éstos criminales, por lo que no sería juzgados de forma civil."

Había imágenes del personal de SHIELD trasladando a dichas personas como a su vez notaron que varios de los criminales fueron dejados "suspendidos" en la parte del techo, atados a un lazo especial.

-Kate está mejorando en su estilo – Expresó Stark.

-¡Fueron dos arqueros… pero no eran de éste mundo! – Se escuchó las declaraciones de los detenidos.

-¿Dijo dos arqueros? – Expresó Rogers con duda.

-Gracias Katie – mencionó Clint al terminar la llamada.- Una vez dije que siempre habría espacio para dos Hawkeye… pero cuatro arqueros es multitud.

-Entonces, no fue ella. – Habló Rogers.

Clint asintió con la cabeza.

Los tres vengadores no tenían duda: Fury oculta algo.

Hawkeye se despidió de sus compañeros, indagaría sobre el lugar de los hechos, mientras que Stark y Rogers harían una visita de cortesía en las instalaciones de SHIELD.

* * *

 _Un capítulo corto, gracias por leer. Felices Fiestas._

 _Eagle._


	10. Alegría

_Gracias por los comentarios a ésta historia, de corazón._

 _Antes de cerrar el año actualizamos el último episodio del 2015, como a su vez les deseo un Venturoso año 2016._

* * *

 _A Fer y Panzermig… Gracias por acompañarme._

 _A Chibi Pawan, quien es mi inspiración… Yaj kanat bayel._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10: Alegría**_

Clint Barton había llegado al lugar de los hechos; algunos integrantes del comando de SHIELD se habían retirado mientras que la policía acordonaba el área. La prensa como algunos curiosos impedían acercarse a la escena del operativo.

El lugar de los hechos era uno de los suburbios del ala oeste de Nueva York; edificios caracterizados por el control de pandillas, callejones y espacios reducidos.

Hawkeye observaba todos los detalles. Los edificios contaban con ventanas reducidas; descartando la idea que hubiesen roto algún ventanal; no había indicios de ello. En un "descuido" de las autoridades, Clint logró ingresar a la escena del operativo.

Observó en primer lugar que la acción se había desarrollado en el sótano de uno de los departamentos ubicados en el primer piso. El decorado indicaba que los inquilinos pertenecían a la clase baja.

El vengador notó que había cámaras de vigilancia y que el equipo técnico de la policía revisaba la grabación de los últimos incidentes. Clint se acerca de forma discreta; pero para su sorpresa; una mujer de cabello negro de tez solicita dicho material de video; portaba el uniforme de SHIELD.

-¿Hill? – Mencionó extrañado el vengador.

-Barton – Respondió la agente de forma protocolaria.

-Quien haya hecho esto; realizó un ataque suicida…

-¿Lo dices tú? – Expresó con una sonrisa – Kate y tú han hecho éste tipo de cosas.

-A nosotros nos ve el enemigo y respondemos con golpes; pero ellos ingresaron de forma fantasmal.

-Las metodologías van cambiando Clint.

-Si no te importa, seguiré recorriendo el lugar.

El vengador se alejó de ella y continuó con su inspección minuciosa; observó que en el lugar del operativo había marcas de láser y notó que una pequeña flecha con plumas rojas y azules estaba impactada en el concreto; atrapando una especie de circuito.

-Una ballesta en el operativo. – murmuró discretamente.

 **La dama de blanco**

Habían transcurrido un par de días en que los vengadores asistieron al centro comercial, como a su vez el propio Barton había iniciado su investigación sobre los arqueros misteriosos.

Kate Bishop había conseguido boletos para el evento de Fórmula Uno; como a su vez logró un boleto para el espectáculo _"Alegría"_. La protegida de Barton notó que su mentor estaba demasiado analítico.

La joven arquera se había enterado de la situación que enfrentaban. Reconoció que los enemigos habían adoptado conductas inusuales, su maestro le había salvado de un hecho bochornoso.

-Deberías por un día olvidar esto, Anciano. – Habló Bishop – con preocuparnos no ganaremos nada. Rogers y Stark están analizando la situación.

-No quiero dejarles todo el trabajo Kate. – Expresó de forma neutral el vengador – pero a su vez me inquieta un poco la niña…

-¿La del autógrafo? – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa – Debería animarte eso; confieso que estoy celosa por ello. – Esto último lo dijo con enojo fingido – Tienes tus fans.

Lucky quien estaba echado en un tapete ladró de forma animada.

Clint había obsequiado a la pequeña una flecha localizadora; si él lo deseaba; podría rastrear la flecha sin necesidad de ser accionada.

-Debes distraerte Clint – mencionó la chica interrumpiendo los pensamientos del vengador. – Ve al circo; te hará bien.

Kate entregó el boleto en las manos del vengador.

-Es tu día libre Katie pero ¿y Lucky?

-¡Cuando vaya a la competencia de Fórmula Uno ya te encargarás de cuidarlo! – Respondió animadamente – Llevaré a Lucky de paseo.

El can como si hubiese entendido la indicación salió detrás de la arquera.

-Quizás Hawkie tenga razón. – Se respondió el vengador a sí mismo.

Decidió ducharse y vestirse de civil para ir al espectáculo de Cirque Do Soleil.

Mientras, en el lugar del evento circense, el grupo de artistas se preparaba para dar la función. Todos los participantes se encontraban caracterizados conforme al personaje a representar en la historia. El maquillaje y vestuario lucían espectaculares.

Los músicos había tomado su lugar correspondiente y el público esperaba el inicio de la función. El director de la compañía daba las últimas indicaciones; deseando que todo saliera con éxito.

-¡ _Rómpanse una pierna_! **i** – Expresó animadamente el director.

Las luces fueron apagándose lentamente para ser remplazadas por las luces centrales del escenario. En Primer lugar, apareció en escena un hombre "obeso" que portaba una especie de bastón especial quien narraba la historia; su atuendo era como si fuese el alcalde de alguna villa de cuento. Al mismo tiempo aparecen dos cantantes femeninas portando vestidos pomposos: una de ellas portaba el color negro mientras que su compañera usa el color blanco.

Alegria  
Come un lampo di vita  
Come un pazzo gridar

Alegria  
Del delittuoso grido  
Bella ruggente pena  
Seren  
Come la rabbia di amar  
Alegria  
Come un assalto di gioia

Clint observaba el espectáculo: veía a los payasos, acróbatas, contorsionistas… sin duda alguna, le hacía recordar sus inicios en el circo, sólo hacían falta los animales.

A la mitad del espectáculo: hace la aparición una chica caracterizada de ángel quien se sujetaba a dos cortinas. Su vestuario era un pantalón acampanado y un sostén _strapple_ con brillantes. Portaba dos brazaletes de antebrazo y una máscara con destellos aunque su diseño parecía a la máscara del traje de Hawkeye.

-¡La dama de blanco! – Expresó un niño con cierta emoción.

-Supongo que es la modificación al show original. – Expresó una voz adulta.

El vengador observaba el acto; cuidando todos los detalles.

La chica es despojada de las alas de utilería y se sujeta a las cortinas para realizar su rutina aérea; se distinguía que desde las alturas, en una sección estaba preparado un arco y tres flechas.

Aquel vengador de cabellos rubios observa la rutina de la joven; pareciera que ella hubiese nacido para volar. El público ovacionaba el acto y se maravillaba con la acrobacia.

Alegria  
I see a spark of life shining  
Alegria  
I hear a young minstrel sing  
Alegria  
Beautiful roaring scream  
Of joy and sorrow,  
So extreme  
There is a love in me raging  
Alegria  
A joyous, magical feeling

Repentinamente; desde las alturas y en una posición difícil; la chica logra disparar las flechas acertando a los distintos blancos.

La joven artista agradece con un ademán hacia el público, retirándose tal como había ingresado (con las alas de utilería).

Clint disfrutó del acto con toda naturalidad; notando que la chica llevaba recogido su cabello negro.

El espectáculo vuelve a retomar la trama para culminar con una ovación de pie por parte de los asistentes. El público gritaba como a su vez el elenco agradecía de forma sonriente. Con la disciplina que le caracteriza al circo; los participantes se retiraban.

Tras bambalinas; los acróbatas, actores y cantantes se felicitaban unos a otros; aunque tendrían una sesión fotográfica. Lis esperaba retirarse; pero era obvio que el público asistente deseaba interactuar con ellos.

" _Creo que voy a pagar mi bocota por esto"_ – pensó para sí misma.

Todo indicaba que ella debía lucir en una pose al estilo del póster de Clint Barton.

Lo que ella no percibió, fue que un hombre de cabello rubio le había fotografiado de pies a cabeza.

" _Para ser pequeña…es sexy" –_ Susurró Barton mientras guardaba su celular, retirándose del recinto.

Después de haber finalizado la sesión fotográfica, el director se acercó con todo el personal para informarles que el multimillonario Tony Stark deseaba su participaron en un evento privado que ofrecerá a los participantes de Fórmula Uno.

Al escuchar tal invitación, Lis se sintió un poco nerviosa debido a que podrían estar los vengadores vestidos de civil.

 **Arqueros Autobots / La Revelación**

Clint Barton regresaba de lo más tranquilo con dirección a su departamento; estaba relajado al haber asistido al espectáculo, observaba las fotografías tomadas en su celular; aunque había algo que le inquietaba.

De repente, de forma sutil se da cuenta que es seguido por un grupo de vándalos. El halcón no cuenta con sus armas; pero no por ello evitaría defenderse. Aquel hombre de cabellos rubios aumenta la velocidad de sus pasos; se introduce en un callejón oscuro.

El grupo de malhechores llega hacia ése escenario oscuro.

-¡¿Dónde se metió el bastardo?! – Dijo uno de ellos con voz áspera.

-¡Cambien a visión térmica! – Exclamó un segundo.

Una lata vacía impactada en el rostro del que había llamado bastardo sirvió para causar el alboroto.

Clint utilizaba su habilidad de combate para golpear a sus enemigos.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya Hawkeye! – Expresó el líder con desdén.

-¡Me estás confundiendo! – Respondió el tono desafiante el vengador, aunque no sabía el grado de información personal que tenían sus atacantes.

Cuando Clint conectaba golpes; notó que en cierta forma sus puños le dolían un poco más de lo ordinario, como a su vez sus agresores no se detendrían.

" _¡No sé cuánto pueda resistir!"_ – Pensó el vengador.

Repentinamente; una saeta sale entre las sombras acertando en la garganta de uno de los agresores. Clint observa que el hombre caído, de su herida empieza a emanar una sustancia extraña y viscosa.

Una lluvia de flechas hiere al grupo de agresores.

-¡Hawkeye! – Gritó el líder del ataque.

-¡No ésta vez escoria! – Respondió uno de los arqueros.

El Vengador escuchó la voz; no había duda que se trataba de él; sólo podía identificar la silueta por medio de las sombras.

-¡Transform! – se escuchó una voz femenina como a su vez un extraño sonido como si se cargara un rifle con municiones.

Flechas de ballesta aparecían de nuevo. Clint apoya de nuevo en los golpes. El líder de los agresores intenta huir pero una fuerza lo detiene proyectándolo contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Nos veremos pronto Hawkeye! – Se escuchó la voz del arquero.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Preguntó el vengador.

Apareció entre las sombras una silueta femenina quien no podía apreciarse con claridad; disparó una flecha en dirección al vengador, pero que terminó impactándose en la pared. Aquella saeta tenía plumas azules con toque de flamas rojas; en la punta de la misma estaba grabada la insignia autobot.

-Existimos desde la era del mito – Expresó la voz masculina. – Aunque pueden llamarnos autobots.

-Somos guardianes de halcones – Habló la mujer con cordialidad – Cuídese mucho, Señor. – Finalizó la chica con gentileza.

Los dos arqueros desaparecieron ante la vista de Hawkeye.

-¿La era del mito? – Susurró el vengador – es una pista.

Tomó aquella flecha entre sus manos, observando la punta y la insignia.

-Autobots.

Sonrío levemente…

-¡¿Señor?! – se cuestionó así mismo mientras caminaba hacia su departamento.

Aunque en la mente del Vengador, con todas las pistas obtenidas, en su mente surgía la melodía del espectáculo circense.

Alegría  
Como la luz de la vida  
Alegría  
Como un payaso que grita  
Alegría  
Del estupendo grito  
De la tristeza loca  
Serena  
Como la rabia de amar  
Alegría  
Como un asalto de felicidad **_ii_**

* * *

 _ **Con dedicatoria especial a Chibi Pawan… valiente y de casta guerrera… mi luz de sol.**_

 _Espero que haya sido de su agrado._

 _Nos vemos en el 2016, Dios primero._

 _Eagle._

* * *

Notas:

 **i** En el argot de Teatro, la frase significa: "Mucha Suerte". También es común utilizar la frase: "Mucha mierda" que también posee el mismo significado.

 **ii** El espectáculo de Alegría, su la letra del tema principal (que lleva él mismo nombre del show) está en Italiano, Inglés y Español.


	11. Acciones Autobots

_¡Feliz Año Nuevo! En éstas fechas dedicadas para la familia, descansar y antes de volver al trabajo, les dejo un capítulo de ésta historia. Gracias a sus comentarios._

* * *

 _A Chibi Pawan; mi inspiración._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 11: Acciones Autobots**_

Los dos arqueros se habían retirado por medio de la tele transportación; llegando al departamento que compartían en el "Barrio Latino". El arquero portaba el uniforme de combate de Hawkeye (colores negro y púrpura) mientras que la joven tenía una variante; tomando los colores de su creador; aunque por ahora no haremos el enfoque a su vestimenta.

-¿Crees que fue buena idea? – Cuestionó el arquero.

-¿Ayudar a Clint? – Respondió la chica con extrañeza.

-Digo, decirle que pertenecemos a la "era del mito"… y aparte ¿autobots? Si a duras penas asimilan la idea de decepticon.

-Clint tiene la fama de ser observador como su puntería precisa, aunque desconozco si ha leído o si está al corriente con la historia de la arquería.

-Hasta ahora lo dices – Mencionó resignado el autobot.

No cabe la menor duda a quienes nos referimos.

La joven Prime se aleja para desvestirse en su habitación; aunque continúan conversando en su lenguaje de origen (cibertroniano).

-¿Qué harás con la flecha que te dio? Y honestamente pienso que el vengador no se quedará con la duda; te buscará o nos buscará tarde o temprano. – Comentó Bee quien se sirvió un poco de agua mientras descansaba en el sofá.

-Fury llamó – Respondió la joven – No son los únicos que nos buscan. Adivina quienes lo visitaron.

-Capitán Estrellita y hombre de hojalata. – Expresó con ironía.

-Todo indica que no tuvo elección u está moviendo las piezas a su modo: Proporcionó información de nosotros como especie.

Bee escupió el agua de forma abrupta, casi ahogándose.

-¿Le dijo de nosotros? – Preguntó Bee – Es decir tú y yo…

-De nosotros no, pero al parecer debemos dar paso a la siguiente fase de protegerlos. Por ahora percibo que Hawkeye junto con Rogers y Stark visitarán la base Diego García.

-¿Estás leyendo la mente de ellos o _hackeaste_ a Jarvis?

-Esa información; aunque pude hacerlo no lo obtuve de forma directa – Lis suspiró un poco – _Ella_ también entró en acción y vendrá a Nueva York.

-No hay duda que nuestros enemigos están alborotando el panal… si ellos te atrapan…

-¡Eso no pasará Tío Bee! – Expresó la joven con sentimiento - ¡Nadie tendrá mi poder… no de esa manera! ¡No le pertenezco a alguien… no soy propiedad de nadie!

" _Solo sé que mi deber es proteger a todos y a Clint" –_ Pensaba la chica del cabello negro quien apretaba sus ojos con fuerza, dejando salir sus lágrimas.

Ella había finalizado en cambiarse, se había quedado inmóvil.

Bee se da cuenta de ello, ingresa a la habitación, acercándose a ella para abrazarle.

-No estás sola en esto; pero tarde o temprano tendrás que cumplir con tu destino. – Susurró Bee quien consolaba a la joven.

 **En el nido del halcón**

Kate Bishop había despertado tarde; durante la noche, había escuchado lo sucedido con Clint; tanto de los malhechores como de los arqueros misteriosos. Ambos habían analizado las flechas comparándolas con las suyas, teniendo similitudes.

La joven caminaba por el departamento un poco aturdida; notó un aroma a canela acompañado de unos _hot cakes_ ; Lucky movía la cola porque estaba comiendo.

-¿Cocinando desde temprano, anciano? – Preguntó irónicamente

-¿Dormiste bien? – Mencionó Clint de forma respetuosa.

-Estuve soñando con el acertijo de la "era del mito".

El vengador hizo una mueca de extrañeza que la chica no percibió. Se dedicó a servirle el desayuno.

-Gracias. – Mencionó Kate mientras empezaba a comer. – Al inicio; creí que se trataba de Robin Hood o Guillermo Tell pero no son de la época pero, analicé un poco de historia y es probable que tenga el nombre de tus arqueros misteriosos.

-Si que eres lista Katie – Expresó con una sonrisa Barton. -¿Me dirás sus nombres?

-Te lo diré con la condición de que me acompañes a una de las tontas exhibiciones que mi padre hará. – Mencionó con intención.

Clint dudó un poco y observó su reloj.

-Será por la noche – Intervino Katie – Papá mandara una limo por nosotros.

-Eso indica que será de etiqueta – Expresó Clint resignado – cuenta con ello. Por ahora debo irme.

El vengador se retiró no sin antes de despedirse de Lucky, como a su vez el besar la frente de su protegida.

Kate percibió un leve sonrojo en su maestro.

-De nuevo actúa extraño el anciano, ¿no lo crees Lucky? – Dijo la joven dirigiéndose al can.

Lucky ladró de forma asertiva.

-Cuando cocina o lleva su aroma a canela; significa que algo está por suceder. – susurró la chica.

Repentinamente su celular empieza a sonar en tono de llamada; Kate toma una actitud extraña al darse cuenta de quien le marcaba pero decide responder.

-Recibir una llamada de tu parte es novedad – Mencionó la joven con cierta ironía – Creí que andabas tras la pista de una melena rubia.

-Tan dulce como siempre Miss Kate – Se escuchó una voz masculina por el auricular, expresándose con propiedad – Marqué para avisarte que estoy en Nueva York; necesito de tu ayuda para disuadir a cierto magnate y evitar una confrontación.

-¿Qué clase de confrontación? – Preguntó con intención.

-Es delicado. Te veo en Central Park; tienes dos horas. Por cierto puedes llevar al perro de Barton contigo.

La llamada finaliza.

-¡Liam! – Expresó con cierto reproche.

Lucky movió la cabeza preguntándose el porqué del enfado de la chica.

 **Base Diego García**

En algún lugar a varios kilómetros alejado de las grandes metrópolis; una aeronave se dirigía hacia un complejo militar. Rogers, Stark y Barton viajaban en ella.

-Me pregunto por qué Fury no dijo directamente la información. – Cuestionó Stark que permanecía revisando la actividad de los satélites.

-Quizás porque no era el indicado para dar respuestas. – Respondió Rogers.

-Lo más probable es que él desea que conozcamos en directo a las partes involucradas. – Intervino Barton quien procuraba aterrizar la nave en el área asignada.

-Caballeros – Habló Stark – Indagué un poco sobre la insignia; sonará algo descabellado o Fury piensa que somos tontos pero…

Tony conectaba las imágenes en los monitores de la nave; las escenas que se apreciaban correspondían a la serie animada Transformers del año 1984 (o Generación Uno), como a la vez sus secuelas para finalizar con la película Transformers de Michael Bay.

-La insignia corresponde al grupo de los autobots; pero si esto es ciencia ficción; ¿Por qué un grupo de Marines la posee y actúa libremente? – Habló irónicamente el multimillonario.

-Por suerte venimos vestidos para la ocasión – Expresó Barton haciendo alusión a sus respectivos trajes de combate.

-Sean educados señores – Concluyó Rogers quien hacia la indicación de bajar de la areonave.

De forma protocolaria, los vengadores pisaron el suelo observando que una mujer de ascendencia Polaca; de cabellera negra y ojos en color zafiro le recibía. Portaba de forma impecable el uniforme de gala. Ella realiza el saludo militar protocolario.

Stark se abstenía a los comentarios; mientras que Clint permaneció un poco anonadado. La ventaja de Stark es que cuenta con su máscara y podía disimularlo.

-Bienvenidos a la base Diego García – Expresó la mujer con voz delicada y protocolaria – El mayor Fury nos comentó que vendrían a visitarnos.

Antes de que ellos respondieran, Rogers observa en el uniforme el rango que ostenta la dama como a su vez el apellido.

-Oficial Pruett o Comandante Pruett – Expresó Steve un poco inseguro aunque sabía disimularlo – Disculpará de antemano mi torpeza pero ustedes porta una insignia distinta al resto de la armada.

-Descuide Capitán Rogers – Mencionó la dama con una sonrisa – Los señores Barton y Stark permanecen callados.

-Bueno – Intervino Stark quien replegó su máscara – Ante una distinguida dama uno puede permanecer callado contemplando dicha belleza.

Rogers y Barton se vieron entre sí dando a entender: _"Y aquí va Stark otra vez"_.

-Con todo respeto oficial – Expresó el halcón – Usted me recuerda a alguien que conocí hace tiempo…

-Caballeros – Interrumpió Rogers – Recuerden a qué hemos venido. Lamento el comportamiento de…

-No se preocupe Capitán – Respondió la mujer de forma educada – Por favor, síganme.

-¿Podría decirme su nombre, por favor? – Intervino el halcón.

-Silvia Pruett.

Los tres hombres siguieron a la dama por las instalaciones militares hasta llegar a un hangar abandonado. Repentinamente el piso empezó a descender hasta llegar a un salón amplio en la parte inferior.

-Una hermosa dama debería divertirse – Habló Stark – ya sabes: bailar, tomar algunos martinis, disfrutar de la compañía de un caballero que desarrolla armamento.

La dama estaba por sonrojarse.

-Puedo hablar con tus superiores, siendo invitada especial de Iron Man.

-¡Stark! – murmuró entre dientes Rogers.

" _Y luego dicen que soy yo quien me tiro a las mujeres"_ – Pensó el halcón.

-La rosa que usted pretende cortar pertenece a un jardín ajeno al suyo Señor Stark. – Expresó una voz masculina que indicaba respeto.

Entre las sombras apareció un hombre con el traje de gala de los Marines, con el rango de comandante; su estatura era de un metro con ochenta y cinco centímetros. Físicamente se veía como el actor Silvester Stallone en sus mejores tiempos.

-Lo lamento Señor – Mencionó Stark un poco apenado, bajándole la testosterona.

-Jefe de Operaciones Owen Lionnel Pruett – Mencionó de forma respetuosa – Aunque noto que mi segundo al mando (y esposa) ha generado buena impresión. Pero por ahora debemos enfocarnos al problema que todos enfrentamos: Dominación Global e Invasión de Cibertron.

-Aguarde un momento Señor… ¿Ciber qué? – Habló en tono escéptico el halcón.

-Cibertron, que como en la caricatura así se llama el hogar de los Transformers. – Expresó con su singular estilo Stark.

-¡Tony ¿quieres comportarte?! – Dijo severamente Rogers.

-No tiene por qué hablarle así al Señor Stark cuando ha dicho la verdad. – Respondió el Marine de forma serena.

Como si hubiese sido una señal; Owen hizo un ademán empuñando su mano derecha; dejando ver un brazalete que le permitió abandonar su forma humana para aparecer en su forma pretender grisácea. Finalizando con un ensamble de aquel mecanismo de estatura humana con un vehículo Peterbilt en color azul y rojo con flamas.

-¡Transform!

-¡¿Qué mier..?! – Se aguantó la frase.

Aquel vehículo iniciaba la secuencia de transformación apareciendo ante ellos un robot de gran altura.

-No me gusta acompañarte en tus reuniones Rogers – Expresó Stark en voz baja.

-Lo sé – Respondió Steve.

Hawkeye tenía listo su arco por cualquier contingencia.

-No lastimaría a las personas que convivieron con mi hija.

-¿Su hija? – Cuestionó Hawkeye.

-Muy bien caballeros, les hablaré a detalle de la amenaza que enfrenta. Mi nombre cibertroniano es Optimus Prime, Comandante de las fuerzas armadas autobots y guardian del conocimiento de Cibertron. La información y coordinación será de vital importancia para evitar una catástrofe.

De sus ópticos empezó a proyectar imágenes en información, como de forma respetuosa se iniciaba una reunión única en su tipo.

* * *

 _Gracias por Leer._

 _Eagle._


	12. Red Night

_A Chibi Pawan, mi luz en la tormenta._

 _Dejo en esta ocasión un capítulo capturado en el día de Reyes, con sentimientos encontrados._

 _A mi buen amigo y compañero docente Oscar Guerrero Juárez quien en éstos momentos está en un lugar más allá de las estrellas._

 **Capítulo 12: Red Night**

La jornada de prácticas se desarrollaba con normalidad conforme a los preparativos para la competencia de Fórmula 1; los pilotos desarrollaban sus vueltas más rápidas conforme al vehículo que poseían.

Al terminar las prácticas de clasificación; fueron designados los lugares en que los pilotos participarán en la carrera, llevándose la posición de privilegio el piloto sensación Jeremy Bournne. La escudería Ferrari estaba satisfecha con los resultados obtenidos; sin embargo no se confiaban.

El piloto oriundo de Kansas City bajaba del vehículo, entregando el casco. Portaba el uniforme rojo de dicha escudería, sin embargo, no quiso despojarse de la cota (o malla protectora) que cubría su rostro. La prensa que había asisto fotografiaba la sesión de prácticas; todos esperaban obtener alguna fotografía del rostro del enigmático piloto, pero fue en vano.

Jeremy vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que estaban por dar las quince horas. Se despidió de sus compañeros, argumentó que no se quedaría en el hotel donde estaban hospedados, debido a compromisos agendados.

Sin embargo; dentro de la prensa y el público asistente había un hombre de tez blanca; quien podría parecerse al actor Liam Nesson en sus años mozos. Poseía una estatura aceptable; un cuerpo atlético; usaba lentes oscuros, su cabello rojizo. Vestía a la moda. Éste muchacho estaba acompañado de un Pastor Alemán. Ambas figuras seguían con la vista al piloto de Ferrari.

-Por lo vitos, el Tío Jeremy actúa de forma protocolaria. – Habló aquel muchacho con su mascota.

El perro ladró de forma asertiva.

-Todo ha permanecido con cierta calma pero sé que pronto el enemigo aparecerá. – Suspiró un poco – No estuve de acuerdo en que Liam hubiese ido solo a Central Park.

La última frase guardaba una especie de sentimiento que indicaba protección con una mezcla de ¿celos?

-Aunque en realidad él no nos necesita… pero ha cambiado mucho. –Respondió resignado.

Aquella mascota escuchaba con atención lo que su amo decía; inclina su cabeza para acariciar a su dueño a manera de consuelo, emitiendo un gemido.

-Yo también te amo Savage – sonrió acariciándole – Juntos hemos estado y no nos separarán. Te lo prometo.

El pastor alemán sintió por medio de su olfato un aroma conocido; dirigiéndose hacia su portador.

La persona responsable era un hombre de veinte años; no tenía una musculatura pero denotaba elegancia en su forma de vestir. Su tez era nívea y tenía un poco largo su cabello negro; pero eso no le quitaba el carisma de galán; poseía unos ojos esmeraldas y su sonrisa, aunque fuese leve era agradable. El aroma que despedía aquel hombre tenía un toque de menta.

-¿Me extrañaste? – Mencionó aquel hombre con elegancia mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al can.

Savage movía la cola en señal de afecto.

El joven del cabello negro se aceró de forma respetuosa hacia el chico del cabello rojizo.

-¿Me perdí de algo, Elliot? – Expresó el hombre de los ojos esmeraldas.

-No del todo – Respondió tranquilamente el susodicho – Darán una conferencia de prensa. ¿Lograste hablar con ella?

-Sí. Pero es muy ruda. –Suspiró un poco – Dijo que intentará disuadirlo para evitar un conflicto…

-Con todo respeto Liam – Interrumpió aquel hombre – Debiste haberme permitido recuperar _la reliquia_ a mi modo. – Su tono indicaba frustración e impotencia.

Liam quien comprendía al muchacho; colocó la diestra en el hombro del pelirrojo.

-Yo puedo hacerlo a mi modo… pero aunque suene un poco raro en mi esencia; quiero hacer las cosas bien. Muchos han formado un prejuicio de mí y me comparan con el anciano. ¡Yo no soy como él! No te arriesgaría en ello. – Esto último lo menciona con cierto sentimiento.

-Liam – Expresó el muchacho con gentileza – Soy tu guardaespaldas, tu guardián. Aunque puedes hacerme trizas en cualquier momento; no permitiría que te lastimaran.

El susodicho observa el rostro de Elliot y con delicadeza toca el mentón del pelirrojo.

-Cuando papá te contrató – Habló Liam con nostalgia, serenamente – creí que eras el clásico guardaespaldas; sin embargo; muchas veces te saqué de tus casillas, deseaba que te marcharas… no había comprendido por qué seguías conmigo hasta que descubrí la verdad.

El muchacho tenía un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Algunas personas murmuraban sobre aquella escena. Liam no se preocupaba por ese detalle.

-Tenemos evento en la noche y quiero que me acompañes. – Mencionó Liam con elegancia, sonriéndole al muchacho.

Elliot comprendió por el tono de su voz que eso es una orden.

 **Al acecho**

Clint había llegado temprano al departamento; por alguna razón colocó con seguro la puerta de su habitación; procedió a ducharse y a elegir su vestuario de rigurosa etiqueta. El tiempo había transcurrido de forma rápida.

Por otra parte; Kate no había comentado sobre su cita en Central Park; vería la manera correcta de decírselo a Clint.

-¿Te falta mucho anciano? – Habló la joven quien lucía un vestido sencillo en color negro con un escote de espalda adornado de perlas negras.

-¡Dame unos momentos Kate!

-La limo no tardará en llegar – Mencionó afligida.

La puerta de Clint se abrió; el vengador había elegido un traje negro con camisa blanca y una corbata; ésta última mal colocada.

-Clint – se aceró Kate hacia él arreglándole la corbata – sigues teniendo el mismo problema.

-No soy muy afecto a esto. – Respondió el halcón con cierto sonrojo.

-Cuida ese detalle, anciano – susurró la joven aunque ésta vez notó el sonrojo de su maestro, perdiéndose por instantes. – Listo.

Un pequeño sonrojo se asomó en la joven arquera. El motor de la limo se escuchó. Clint se sintió salvado. Ambos se despidieron de Lucky.

Kate observaba de reojo a su compañero por medio del reflejo del cristal; todo esto sucedía en el recorrido que hacía en la limosina. El halcón por su parte se había quedado dormido.

"Eres un torpe" -Pensó la joven – "¿Por qué se sonrojó? Él no es así".

Aquel vehículo va disminuyendo la velocidad, estacionándose en la entrada del salón de un hotel reconocido. Clint siente que han llegado. De forma caballerosa, el halcón desciende para darle paso a la joven; ofreciéndole su brazo para acompañarla.

-¡Que formal, anciano! – Habló la chica con cortesía.

La pareja caminaba sobre una alfombra roja; la prensa tomaba fotografías.

-Escuché que mantenías una discusión telefónica con tu padre – Mencionó Clint.

-Sí – expresó con cierto pesar – le pedía que no subastara una pieza de joyería.

-Así que el evento es una subasta – Respondió resignado.

-Y todo lo que se recaude para la caridad – argumentó de forma irónica. – Liam me pidió ese favor.

Clint guardó silencio; no sabía que decir.

-Tu amigo debió estar desesperado para que te haya pedido tal favor.

-¡Vaya, te expresas como si no lo conocieras! – Sonrió Kate – Apuesto a que vendrá acompañado de una chica con melena rubia; tiene fijación con ése tipo de mujeres.

Los halcones habían ingresado al salón y observaron a gente pudiente saludándose de forma protocolaria, como a su vez a un lado del recinto; la línea de guardaespaldas estaba ubicada para proteger a dichas personalidades. Ambos tomaron asiento.

-Será aburrido – Comentó Kate.

En una de las puertas anexas, una pareja había ingresado. Katie siguió con la mirada el porqué de tanto murmullo.

-El hijo del embajador – Se escuchaba a distinguir.

-¡¿Liam?! – Habló con asombro la joven.

-¿Pasa algo, Katie? – Preguntó Clint.

-Creí que… traería a una rubia – Habló un poco despectiva.

El halcón observó a la pareja, para su sorpresa él se quedó perplejo.

Katie se dio cuenta y estaba a punto de darle un puntapié a Clint pero notó en sus ojos una especie de admiración. Esa mirada era la misma que tenía con ella cuando ella acertaba en las dianas y respondía satisfactoriamente en su entrenamiento.

La chica en cuestión, era una joven de cabellera rojiza quien portaba un vestido pegado (o tallado) en color azul; lucía de forma _sexy_. Acompañaba a Liam. Se notaba su timidez, pero en su mirada reflejaba la felicidad al estar del brazo de aquel hombre.

-¿Conoces a la chica? – Cuestionó la joven de cabellera negra - ¿Un viejo amor?

Clint se sintió apenado pero debía responder.

-Ella no fue parte de mis conquistas – Respondió de forma cortés – La conocí desde pequeña pero tuvo que separarse de sus padres por causas de fuerza mayor. Sabía que tarde o temprano su belleza interna reflejaría su belleza externa.

-Autoestima baja – respondió Kate irónicamente.

El asintió con la cabeza.

Paulatinamente, el silencio se va produciendo y el responsable en moderar la subasta iniciaba en poner a la venta piezas antiguas y joyería. Se hablaban de sumas exorbitantes de dinero. Clint se sentía incómodo. Varios artículos fueron subastados, cuando llegó el turno a una especie de gargantilla dorada que en la parte central tenía un diamante en color azul cielo; cuyo brillo era majestuoso.

-La subasta inicia con medio millón – Mencionó el moderador.

Las cantidades iban en aumento; la puja aumentaba.

-¡Quince millones! – Expresó Liam de forma elegante.

Los presentes se sorprendían ante aquella acción.

-¡Quince millones! – Habló el moderador – La oferta está en quince millones. Quince millones a la una, ¿alguien oferta más? , Quince millones a la dos…

-La vida de los presentes por la joya. – Se escuchó una voz varonil profunda.

De forma repentina, la sección de guardaespaldas fueron dejados inconscientes; las puertas se cerraron abruptamente. Un comando armado irrumpió en el recinto.

Lo hombres intentaron defenderse, pero una especie de magia hizo que estuvieran bajo un encantamiento haciéndolos actuar bobaliconamente. La causante; una mujer rubia con atuendo verde y tiara asgardiana aparecía, acompañada de un hombre de apariencia rojiza.

-¡Amora! – Susurró Kate - ¡Clint actuará como idiota!

-Gracias por tu apoyo – murmuró el susodicho entre dientes.

-¡Red Skull! – Habló en voz baja Liam - ¡Ahora sabemos quién le apoya! – mencionó con intención.

Clint de forma repentina se lleva la diestra en su oído; como si se quejara de un dolor. La joven del cabello rojizo reacciona de igual manera.

-Son todos tan amables – Expresó el villano de forma irónica – No tengo la necesidad de presentarme.

-Hay muchas caras conocidas – Intervino Amora sarcásticamente dirigiendo la mirada a los halcones – Podrías tomar la joya y marcharnos.

-No lo sé – respondió el villano – Quisiera divertirme un poco – Sonrió malévolamente – no se si quiera a Hawkeye o a la pelirroja.

Clint y Liam tenían una expresión de desagrado ante ello.

-¡Desearía romperle los dientes! – murmuró entre dientes Katie.

-Entonces, prepárate – Mencionó Clint quien de su sacó había sacado un arco portátil, extraño en su diseño, con cinco flechas. Daba la impresión que fuese la famosa nanotecnología.

-¡Clint! – Susurró Kate tomando el arma – no te conocía este arco.

La gente armada de Skull percibe el cuchicheó en la fila donde se encuentran los halcones.

-Liam – susurró la joven pelirroja en un idioma extraño – Ya sabes que hacer.

-¡Hay un cibertroniano! – Mencionó uno de los secuaces de Skull

-Ya sabes qué hacer – Expresó Skull con voz de mando.

 **Ofensiva nocturna**

Repentinamente, el suministro de energía eléctrica es cortado y la temperatura empezó a descender de forma drástica; al mismo tiempo dos flechas entre las sombras derribaban a los villanos. Las puertas del recinto se abrieron de forma violenta y las personas empezaron a huir.

-¡Amora, No dejes que escapen! – Refunfuñó el villano del rostro rojizo.

Misteriosamente una fuerza hace levitar al grupo de villanos proyectándolos con violencia.

-¡No lastimarán a inocentes! – Se escuchó una voz femenina.

-Esa voz yo la conozco – Mencionó uno de los secuaces - ¡Es un autobot!

En medio de la confusión, beast lobo había tomado aquella joya con sus fauces huyendo entre las sombras.

Amora, lanza un hechizo desesperadamente que ilumina el recinto; y observa que Clint pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con sus "sub alternos", protegido por Kate con el arco, como a su vez una estructura tipo androide de color grisácea establece pelea con el grupo armado.

Sin embargo, distingue a una tercera persona que está armada y por el estilo de su traje se parece mucho al diseño del androide grisáceo; sólo que ella porta los colores azul y rojo.

La asgardiana intenta atacar a Clint pero la chica bicolor se lo impide. El halcón se da cuenta de ello mirando hacia su salvadora, decide tomar a Kate de la cintura mientras ésta continua disparando con el arco.

-¡¿Anciano, qué haces?! – Cuestionó indignada Kate.

-Salvando tu vida Katie, ella se harán cargo – Mencionó Clint quien había recibido un rozón de arma en el brazo izquierdo.

-¡Clint! – Respondió la chica del cabello negro al notar la herida.

-No es grave – sonrió mientras se la llevaba a salvo subiéndola a un camaro amarillo.

Kate decidió no preguntar, por ahora.

Por otra parte, la pretender grisácea y la chica bicolor peleaban en el interior del recinto.

-Sabía que vendrías – Dijo la androide.

-No puedo negar el llamado de la sangre – Respondió con sentimiento su compañera.

Skull observaba a las dos guerreras.

-Tal como lo había dicho mi aliado – susurró el villano – Ellas son de vital importancia.

La Asgardiana quien había sido derribada, se levantaba de nuevo, limpiándose el labio inferior. La habían lastimado.

-¡Captúralas! – Dijo Red en voz de orden.

-No puedo, los vengadores han llegado. – Respondió la hechicera.

Al decir esto, el famoso martillo de Thor ingresaba en el recinto con violencia golpeando a todos los que estuviera a su paso.

-Si voy a capturarla será mi modo – Mencionó Amora – Starscr4eam está haciendo lo suyo y mi fiel verdugo cumplió con su trabajo.

-Entonces vámonos. – Finalizó Skull.

Amora utiliza sus habilidades mágicas para abandonar el lugar junto con el villano.

Las dos guerreras autobots observan todo aquello notando la presencia y ayuda de Thor. Sin embargo, la pretender se lleva su diestra en uno de sus audios.

-Elita – Habló el mecanismo – Savage me necesita.

-Te cuidado Orión – Respondió la chica.

Sin decir nada, el pretender abandonó el recinto rápidamente.

El hijo de Odín no se atrevió a detener el mecanismo, sin embargo observó a la segunda guerrera que tenía en frente.

-Asgard está consternado – Expresó con voz solemne – Los reinos conocidos como el tuyo corren peligro. Mi padre delegó una tarea a sus hijos.

-Tu enemiga está aliada con mi enemigo – Respondió la chica uniformada.

-Y mi hermano, sin desearlo está aliado con la guerrera gris. La especie a la que llaman decepticons está invadiendo la parte norte de la ciudad, pero él junto con mis amigos le está haciendo frente.

-Entonces diles que usen vibranium y apuntes a los audios para derribarlos.

Aquella guerrera se preparaba a desaparecer.

-Tú eres la que llamaban Bastarda sin gloria, ¿cierto? – Expresó el Dios del Trueno – ¿Seguirás con el mismo nombre?

-Mi nombre cibertroniano es Elita Prime, pero para facilitarte las cosas, puedes llamarme como la deidad grecorromana diosa de la caza.

La guerrera desapareció de aquel lugar. Thor contemplaba aquella escena desolada, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para lamentarse y se marchó para apoyar a sus compañeros.

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


	13. De la sombra a la luz

_A Chibi Pawan, mi inspiración._

* * *

 _A Fernanda Warrior, Felíz cumpleaños._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 13: De la sombra a la luz**_

Una gran batalla se libraba en la Ciudad de Nueva York; el camaro amarillo había optado alejar por el momento a Kate Bishop de la zona de conflicto; como era de esperarse, la joven arquera no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

-¡Clint debemos ayudar! – Mencionó la arquera con un poco de indignación.

-Te entiendo Kate más de lo que crees – respondió el susodicho – Pero no podemos ser de utilidad, sobre todo cuando no conoces a tu enemigo.

Por el espejo retrovisor Kate divisaba a robots de ciertas proporciones que lanzaban autos como si fuesen simple juguetes.

-Esas cosas se parecen a los centinelas – Intervino Kate – pero no se mueven como un robot ordinario. Todo apunto a que HYDRA mejoró su tecnología.

-Créeme que un centinela no se movería así y dudo que Tony con su tecnología pueda crear seres colosales con movimientos humanos.

La herida de Clint era leve pero había manchado un poco su traje. El camaro se había alejado lo suficiente para detenerse un momento. Kate bajó del vehículo, la velocidad a la que se habían movido provocó que la arquera se le bajara la presión.

-Ahora entiendo por qué me pides que conduzca; anciano. – Respondió la chica con intención aunque no pudo seguir hablando porque ella vomitó.

El hombre de cabellos rubios lucía preocupado pero a la vez se sentía tímido. La arquera; quien conocía a Barton, intuye que algo extraño sucede.

-¿Puedes decirme por qué actúas extraño? – Mencionó Kate – leí tu nota donde decía que fuera paciente, pero merezco saber la verdad. Sabes de antemano que detesto las mentiras Clint.

El vengador entendía a la chica; por alguna razón, él podría dejar que la chica le golpease; su mirada se había turbado.

Kate no había sentido esa mirada de su maestro e intentó hablar lo menos duro posible.

-Mi duda se quedó cuando me salvaste tiempo atrás de un grupo de maleantes – Habló la joven de forma tranquila. – Te vi molesto y por poco los matas a golpes. ¿Recuerdas cuando me fui a California y Lucky decidió seguirme? ¡A ti te importó un carajo cuando me fui! Y regresé al saber que tu vida peligraba. Te he visto desnudo en más de una ocasión y me ha quedado dormida en tu regazo.

Clint se sonrojó demasiado ante las declaraciones de Kate.

-¡¿Vez?! – Mencionó la chica señalándole su rostro – A eso me refiero. Con las mujeres literalmente eres un perro que las persigue, difícilmente tendrías una reacción como la que muestras ahora.

-Creo que un anciano como yo no puede cambiar – Mencionó Clint resignado – Ahora comprendo que es así como me ven los demás. Disculpa mi idiotez Katherine Bishop.

El vengador se alejó y Kate notó que había hecho algo malo.

-Anciano – la joven detuvo a Barton del brazo – yo… lo siento… es sólo que…

Clint giró de forma lenta para obsequiar un beso en la frente de ella. Luego sonrió de forma leve.

-Todo está bien; _gorrioncillo_ – dijo con gentileza.

Kate se sonrojó a tal grado que no pudo responder. Ambos continuaban el viaje a casa.

 **Batalla en el lado norte**

Mientras tanto, Thor había llegado a apoyar a los vengadores que enfrentaban a Starscream y los decepticons. El escenario pintaba una verdadera tormenta invernal.

El dios del trueno utilizaba el poder de su martillo para dañar a los grandes mech; Ironman usaba el poder de su armadura; el Capitán América usaba su escudo para contener al enemigo humano por tierra y; mientras que en las alturas; Hawkeye atacaba con sus flechas especiales.

Thor da las indicaciones que la guerrera de cabello negro le había dicho; logrando la huida de sus rivales. Sin embargo; notan que un robot con apariencia femenina quien portaba un sable de luz peleaba en medio de la brisa de nieve. Entre sus hombros llevaba a un beast lobo. La apariencia de la femme era una versión de Optimus Prime.

La tormenta de nieve va cediendo; dejando ver a un asgardiano que por sus vestiduras indica que pertenece a la realeza. La femme se acerca hacia él con su compañero beast herido.

El equipo de los vengadores se acerca al singular trío aunque quizás, en otras circunstancias; se hubiesen sorprendido. Los tres vengadores habían presenciado cuando el comandante Pruett se había transformado ante ellos y, ahora, tenían la información necesaria; aunque quedaba en tela de juicio la participación del asgardiano.

-Lograron escapar los decepticons – Mencionó el Cap un poco formal – aunque noto que sólo fueron la distracción de algo grande.

-En efecto; no estás equivocado Steve – Respondió el asgardiano del atuendo real – Skull y Amora tienen el ojo de Odín.

Cuando el hombre dijo eso; la femme tuvo un semblante en su rostro como si hubiese sido su culpa; sin embargo, el Asgardiano de cabello oscuro y ojos esmeraldas toma la mano de la femme y le habla con voz gentil en su idioma (Asgardiano nórdico).

Aunque Hawkeye contempla a la femme un poco de cerca como a su vez el propio Ironman.

-Te pareces mucho a tu padre, Orión Prime – Mencionó el arquero con respeto.

-Entonces; saben quién es ella – Suspiró el Asgardiano aunque no permitiría que se le acercaran a ella con malas intenciones.

-Nadie va a lastimarla, Loki – Expresó el capitán de forma respetuosa.

-Aunque parezca increíble y extraño – Respondió Ironman en tono irónico.

-Noto que tu amigo – Habló Thor dirigiéndose a la femme, cuya mirada se enfocaba en el beast – está mal herido.

-No debes preocuparte – Intervino Loki – Estará bien.

-Entonces, ahora ya no es un secreto que mi especie se encuentre entre ustedes – Intervino Orión – Mi padre le habló de la amenaza dimensional como el afán de que el enemigo pueda tener en su poder a mi hermana.

Hawkeye se estremeció, empuño ambas manos con cierta ira. La femme se dio cuenta.

-Ayúdanos a localizar a Diana y Orión – Intervino Steve – ellos son los arqueros que han protegido a Kate y Clint.

-Quizás no sea la indicada – Mencionó Loki – Nosotros haremos lo que nos corresponde.

Una brisa de nieve de forma intensa hizo que el asgardiano y los dos cibertronianos desaparecieran.

-Afortunadamente tu hermano se portó educado – Dijo Stark.

Clint Barton quedó pensativo por instantes.

-¡Liam tiene razón! – Habló Hawkeye – Creo o más bien, tengo pistas sobre la identidad de uno de los arqueros que mencionaron pero es complicado.

-Será mejor que hablemos en nuestro centro de operaciones, es demasiada información por un día. – Concluyó Steve mientras invitaba a todos a subir en la aeronave.

 **Hielo y energón.**

Transcurridos un par de horas, en un Penhouse de una zona exclusiva de Nueva York, un pastor alemán estaba descansando sobre una alfombra, movía la cola de forma afectiva.

¿Qué había sucedido?

Cuando Orión Prime abandonó el recinto; escuchó por medio de su audio a su compañero herido. Al llegar a la escena de batalla, notó que Savage estaba a un lado de Loki.

Su compañero (Loki) comentó que el verdugo había atacado al beast hiriéndolo gravemente; arrebatándole la joya. Sin embargo; el sirviente de Amora intentó atacar a Loki por medio del contacto físico; pero el beast autobot se lanzó a espaldas de su enemigo. Aunque el Dios del engaño logró golpear al verdugo; no pudo evitar que se escapara con aquella joya.

Después de haberse despedido a su modo; Loki volvió a su apariencia tranquila: Liam Alexis Damien Evans.

Junto a él se encontraba el pastor alemán y la chica pelirroja que había asistido al evento. Liam curó a Savage quien lucía como un perro ordinario y el can se portó agradecido con él y con su dueña.

Sin embargo; la joven pelirroja contemplaba la ciudad; aun portaba el vestido azul, apretaba los puños con fuerza. Liam contempla a la joven, sabe que ella no está bien.

-No debió haber pasado esto – Susurraba para sí misma – Creí que todo saldría perfecto. Liam no debía arriesgar su identidad y Savage… por poco lo pierdo.

-Elisa – Habló el joven con voz suave y elegante.

-Acepto la responsabilidad de haber fallado – Mencionó la chica sin verle – entiendo que esa joya es valiosa por lo que significa: Tu status, tu reino, tu padre…

Repentinamente, aquel hombre de cabellos negros se acerca por la espalda, con la zurda la toma de su cintura, apegándola a él mientras que con la diestra movía el cabello rojizo para besar su cuello; susurrando contra su piel.

-No debes preocuparte, es mi responsabilidad aunque no deseaba que te expusieras junto con Savage.

La joven deja escapar un suspiro ante la caricia de él.

-Como tu guardián; es nuestra misión protegerte; eso hacemos los autobots.

De forma delicada; Liam bajo el cierre del vestido; dejando que caiga de forma lenta.

-Savage está tranquilo; y a ti te noto muy tensa y… - continuó besando el cuello de la pelirroja mientras que sus manos retiraban el sostén de la chica, poseía la insignia autobot al igual que su hermana Lis en el antebrazo derecho, solo que ella dominaba su cuerpo… - ¿sabes que es lo que me mantiene tranquilo cuando siento impotencia?

-El deleitarte en mí; aunque cuando te enciendes – respondió de forma sonrojada – me haces tocar el cielo mismo.

-Navegar por tu cuerpo es un placer vida mía… pero desde que te vi, quedé prendado de ti, principalmente de tus pechos.

No hay necesidad de describir en dónde se encontraban las manos de aquel hombre.

-Creí que…- la joven dejaba escapar suspiros intensos, teniendo su respiración agitada – bueno; eres un caballero aunque te escuchaste muy guarro.

Liam emite una risa sonora.

-Debo reconocer que Elliot es un buen chico, todo un caballero… pero Elisa es una belleza que permanecía dormida, una flor que dormía, cerrada; un diamante en bruto esperando ser pulido.

Sin pedir más, tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y la recostó en la cama mientras que él se acomodaba con cuidado encima de ella. Sus ojos esmeraldas contemplaban aquel rostro femenino que se sonrojaba ante él.

-¿Aún conservas eso? – Sonrió levemente el asgardiano – A éstas alturas deberías evitar sonrojarte.

-Eso es porque cuando me tomas; conservas la misma gallardía, como la vez primera.

Sus labios enmudecieron cuando Liam la besó con intensidad; robándole el aliento; dejando en ellos un sabor a menta. Aquel hombre dejaba ver su torso masculino; portando solamente el pantalón de vestir.

La pelirroja podía sentir las ansias de aquel joven y se entregaba a él sin reservas, sintiendo que su amante había roto su prenda íntima, quedando desnuda ante él. Con sus manos retiraba la pretina y el cierre del pantalón.

Liam se despojó de aquella prenda en un movimiento de cadera como de su propia prenda interior. Después de todo; él es un caballero y no iba a sumergirse en el interior de ella sin haberla preparado para ello.

-¡Liam! – Gimió extasiada…

-Hermosa…hmm... – respondía el hombre con la misma intensidad.

 _ **Flashback (3 años atrás)**_

Aunque ellos en apariencia humana compartían ese vínculo; eran dos seres de mundos distintos; que por azares del destino se encontraron en la ciudad de Londres.

Liam Alexis Damien Evans pertenece a la clase alta de la sociedad Londinense, contaba con un hermano menor. El padre de Liam pertenecía a la embajada británica; un hombre que por el hermetismo y lealtad hacia la Reina era designado a viajar por todo el mundo representando a "Su Majestad". Su madre es una señora elegante, de rigurosa etiqueta pero muy gentil hacia su trato con los demás.

El detalle; aquel chico de los ojos esmeraldas es ni más ni menos que Loki Laufeyson, en una versión reencarnada del Dios Viejo que durante el Ragnarok causó dolor y destrucción en Asgard.

El padre de los dioses percibió la presencia de Loki en el mundo humano y en su momento lo llevó a Asgard. Era obvio que la gente asgardiana no confiara en él; desde muy pequeño, Loki experimentó el rechazo.

Sin embargo; Odín sabía que aquel pequeño en su momento lo sucedería en el trono, decidió que parte de su vida interactuara en el mundo humano. En su momento perteneció al equipo de los jóvenes vengadores en donde conoció a Kate Bishop teniendo un romance con ella, aunque tiempo después se alejó del equipo.

En ese proceso, el joven Evans encontró el espíritu del "viejo Loki" en la forma de un cuervo, que solamente ha sabido atormentarlo y ponerle en duda su inferioridad. Aunque Odín tenía pleno conocimiento que tarde o temprano Liam encontraría a Loki, una batalla interna entre ellos debía librarse. El padre de los dioses confiaba en que el joven Loki no se dejaría dominar por el anciano.

Volviendo a nuestro mundo; Liam se comportaba de forma educada al estilo inglés; aunque, de vez en cuando le gustaba fastidiar a sus guardaespaldas; que por cierto, salían literalmente huyendo.

El embajador Evans no le importaba derrochar el dinero con tal de que su hijo tuviera la seguridad necesaria, pero no encontraba la razón por qué el personal de seguridad se rehusaba a protegerlo.

" _No deben preocuparse; se cuidarme solo"_ – Era la respuesta que el joven Evans daba hacia sus padres.

Parecía que aquel muchacho de clase alta se saldría con la suya.

Cierto día, en el jardín de su casa, Liam vio que un pastor alemán corría felizmente por el césped y entre las flores. Él se acercó con cautela al can.

Por otra parte, el perro de forma respetuosa se acercó para que el joven le acariciara.

-Tienes un pelaje bonito – Mencionó el chico – aahmmm ¿Savage?

Pronunció el nombre del can mientras leía la placa donde estaba grabado: Era la insignia autobot que colgaba de forma elegante de la cadena del can.

-Savage Pruett – murmuró el británico – Perteneces a esa familia.

El can ladró como si dijera "Sí".

-Liam – Se escuchó una voz profunda de un hombre maduro en forma animada – Ven un momento.

El joven se reincorporó, haciéndole señas al perro para que lo siguiera.

Aquel hombre había entrado a la sala de estudio, que lujosamente estaba ordenada.

-En que quieres que te ayude, Padre – Mencionó Liam con respeto.

El Embajador quien de apariencia física lucía de cuarenta años tomó la palabra.

-Veo que conoces a Savage. Técnicamente es la mascota de una persona que fungirá como tu guardaespaldas.

-¡¿Qué dices?! – Expresó indignado el joven.

-Lo que acabas de escuchar – Respondió el hombre – Este guardaespaldas ha trabajado como Stunt, preparado militarmente con los Marinnes; académicamente es un ratón de biblioteca como tú.

El embajador Evans entregó un expediente con el historial de su guardaespaldas e información del can.

-Por lo menos, éste sujeto no luce como un asesino ruso – Expresó Liam sarcásticamente – Elliot Pruett: mi nuevo guardaespaldas… o mi nueva víctima. – Esto último lo dijo en voz baja.

-Puedes pasar Elliot – Mencionó el hombre mayor en voz alta.

La puerta del estudio se abrió de forma lenta. Un joven de cabello pelirrojo, cuya apariencia física es la versión juvenil de Liam Nesson aparecía frente a aquellos hombres. Vestía como un estudiante universitario: pantalón de vestir, chaleco color azul, camisa manga larga en color blanco.

" _No luce como en la fotografía y parece Nerd… un poco infantil" –_ Pensó Liam al verle.

-Buenos días Señor Evans – mencionó el recién llegado. – Joven Liam – Dirigió una mirada de forma respetuosa – Mi nombre es Elliot Pruett, me honra servir a la casa Evans, seré su nuevo guardaespaldas. – Sonrió de forma amena.

Savage ladró de forma amena colocándose al lado de su amo.

-Perdón – sonrió de forma educada – Savage y yo seremos su equipo de seguridad, Joven Liam.

* * *

 _Se acercan días oscuros donde un trabajo de maestría me espera, y deseo que la paciencia de los lectores sea comprensible si tuviese problemas en actualizar._

 _Una tercera pareja que en su inicio a Chibi le comenté que la incluiría en el fic se hizo realidad. Espero recuperar la esencia de Liam que mi amiga Eli Yuy (Pawan) le ha dado al personaje._

 _De antemano, gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


	14. Hielo y Energón

_A Chibi Pawan, mi inspiración que roba mis suspiros._

* * *

 _A Fernanda Warrior por la paciencia._

* * *

 _Dejo un capítulo que es la continuación del Flashback, de antemano no me linchen por lo que le hago a Loki Laufeyson._

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Hielo y Energón**

 **Liam Evans (P.O.V)**

Cuando vi a aquel sujeto por primera vez, su forma tan segura de presentarse, era de esperarse que cumplía con los protocolos. No necesitaba de un guardaespaldas, soy un ser libre; no permitiré que alguien ajeno a mí me ponga límites.

Después de haber presentado al nuevo equipo de seguridad; el Sr. Evans mencionó ante su hijo que le autorizaba a Elliot tomar las acciones prudentes por si el "joven Evans deseaba pasarse de listo. Esto lo hacía el padre de Liam con la finalidad de que su hijo estuviese lo mejor protegido.

El joven Evans le disgustó esa actitud y confiaba en sus habilidades para _deshacerse_ del pelirrojo.

Elliot y Savage se adelantaron; esperando a Liam en la puerta principal de la residencia. Un vehículo corolla de la marca Toyota en color azul le esperaba para llevar a su protegido a la Universidad.

Liam salió sin mucho afán, notando aquel vehículo.

-¿Piensas llevarme en eso? – Habló despectivamente el joven del cabello negro – Acostumbro a viajar con clase, no en éste tipo de "cafetera".

-Por esa razón lo atacan constantemente – Respondió el pelirrojo de forma educada mientras abría la puerta trasera del asiento del pasajero.

-Más te vale que no llegue tarde – Finalizó el chico de ojos verdes de forma seria y sin ver a su guardián.

Elliot cerró la puerta con educación; mientras que Savage se acomodaba en el asiento delantero.

-Por favor joven Evans use el cinturón de seguridad. – Mencionó Pruett con cortesía mientras colocaba un USB con música clásica en el estéreo.

El corolla salía lentamente de la residencia. Apenas habían avanzado dos cuadras para empezar a manejar con la velocidad prudente. Elliot observaba de forma discreta el espejo retrovisor, notando que Liam llevaba una cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Hey Pruett! – Indicó el hombre molesto - ¡¿Quieres matarme de aburrimiento?! El último guardaespaldas manejaba más rápido y tú conduces como la señorita Lazzy.

Cabe señalar que la música que se escuchaba era la de Antonio Vivaldi con su obra célebre "Las cuatro estaciones". Liam estaba provocando a Elliot, se había propuesto a fastidiarle.

-Colóquese el cinturón, Sr. Evans – Respondió el pelirrojo tranquilamente.

Savage llevaba su cinturón y ladraba asertivamente, apoyando a su dueño.

-¡Escúchame Pruett; serás mi guardaespaldas; pero no tengo la necesidad de hacerte caso en….!

Evans no termina la frase porque repentinamente se escucha el cambio de música a Rock Metal Alternativo; para ser exactos: Fuck the System de System Of a Down; como a su vez aumenta drásticamente la velocidad del corolla.

Savage llevaba su lengua afuera jadeante, muy feliz a su estilo; mientras que Liam iba de un lado a otro tratando de aferrarse a algo.

-¿Todo bien Sr. Evans? – Mencionó Elliot como si no estuviera pasando nada.

-¡¿Debo contestar?! – Respondió el susodicho con dificultad – Tu expediente no mencionaba que fueses _Stunt_ de rápido y furioso…

-Audicioné para eso; pero al director le pareció demasiado exagerado – Sonrió amablemente – Sujétese porque haremos una entrada de película.

Con la velocidad que llevaban; el corolla ingresó al estacionamiento y con un giro de ciento ochenta grados (sin contar la fricción sonora de los neumáticos) se había estacionado sin ningún problema. Elliot ve su reloj.

-Llegamos quince minutos antes – Habló el pelirrojo animadamente mientras abría la puerta para que Liam bajara – Usted dígame dónde quiere que lo espere para llevarlo a casa.

El hombre no dijo nada; caminó de forma estoica.

-Inició la guerra: Elliot uno, Liam cero – murmuraba entre dientes viendo a los alrededores – tendré que usar otras medidas para fastidiarle.

Savage caminaba al lado del chico de los ojos esmeraldas.

-¡Y tú que me vez! – Expresó el británico dirigiéndose al can.

Las primeras clases en la universidad marchaban perfectamente; Liam se sentía libre e interactuaba con sus amistades cercanas. Todo iba bien hasta que llegó la clase de literatura. La responsable de la materia había mencionado que contarían con un nuevo estudiante.

Las chicas observaban al recién llegado y murmuraban lo apuesto que es; mientras que Liam…

"Tiene que ser una broma" – Pensó el británico en forma irónica.

Elliot Pruett era el nuevo integrante de la clase.

-Haré un poco de travesuras con él – mencionó con una sonrisa malvada Evans.

De manera "mágica" y sin que lo percibieran sus compañeros; Liam movió la silla cuando Elliot iba a sentarse; haciendo que los demás se mataran de la risa. El pelirrojo lo tomó con naturalidad; aunque notaba que la silla no se portaba nada amable con él. Elliot soportó aquella silla que le torturaba con naturalidad.

Cuando la clase terminó, el pelirrojo intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo misteriosamente había quedado pegado a la silla. Estaba nervioso pero lo disimulaba.

-Regresaré a casa a la hora que yo quiera y sin ti – Sonrió divertidamente Liam. – Nos vemos Elliot.

El pelirrojo observaba como se marchaba su protegido de manera triunfante; mientras él se quedaba solo en el salón.

Elliot suspiró resignado. Notando que no hubiese cámaras o alguien extraño, se levantó con todo y silla incrustada en el respaldo y sus glúteos.

-Búscalo Savage – Expresó en voz alta.

Pareciera que iniciaba un soliloquio; pero el pastor alemán había escuchado la voz de su amo, ladrando al haber identificado su objetivo, que por cierto, estaba por fugarse. Elliot llamó a su perro y ambos se dirigieron hacia el corolla para darle alcance a Liam. Empezaba a caer la tarde.

 **Las Travesuras de Liam**

El pelirrojo había llegado hacia un antro muy popular de Londres; como era de esperarse, Savage no pudo ingresar en el establecimiento. Elliot (sin contar que todavía llevaba los pedazos de la silla pegada a su cuerpo) se dispuso a entrar.

Aquel lugar estaba concurrido: alcohol, música a todo volumen, tabaco… eran parte del ambiente reinante. El antro contaba con dos plantas y el grupo de Liam había distinguido desde el segundo piso que un hombre pelirrojo había entrado, buscando a alguien. Evans observó al pelirrojo con todo y fragmentos de silla.

-Es duro de roer – Mencionó con una sonrisa – Veamos si es tan bueno como dice su expediente.

Liam usando sus habilidades de hechicero, logró tener el control mental de uno de los guardias de seguridad (quien era un hombre de un metro noventa centímetros, tez negra y musculoso).Como si fuese una marioneta, el chico del cabello negro dirigía a aquel hombre hacia Elliot.

-¡Hey! – Expresó el custodio de forma autoritaria - ¡Aléjate del joven Evans!

-No puedo hacerlo – Respondió el pelirrojo educadamente – Soy su guardaespaldas.

-¡Él no te necesita! – Mencionó con rudeza mientras le empujaba con hostilidad.

-No quiero lastimarlo – Contestó Elliot con cortesía.

-¡Púdrete! – Expresó fúrico mientras que de un puñetazo golpeaba el mentón del pelirrojo.

Elliot sangraba levemente pero no cayó de forma inconsciente. De forma discreta, el pelirrojo devolvió el golpe; impactando su puño en la boca del estómago de su rival; un golpe que literalmente lo dejó privado del conocimiento.

Liam quien había visto todo, comprobó por sí mismo la fuerza de Elliot, pero antes que él se revelara; notó algo que sucedió después: una pareja (heterosexual) había acudido a auxiliar al pelirrojo. Éste último se comportaba de forma extraña. Aunque era cortés con ambos, el pelirrojo se sonrojó cuando el chico le ofreció una servilleta para limpiarse.

"¡¿Es gay?! "– Cuestionó Liam para sí mismo – "Debo comprobarlo por mí mismo."

El hombre del cabello negro se despidió del grupo de amigos y decidió regresar con su guardaespaldas. Durante el regreso Elliot no le cuestionó por qué le había hecho pasar un mal momento. Hubo un silencio. Liam sabía que Elliot debía reportar su comportamiento hacia su padre pero para su sorpresa, él no dijo nada.

"¡Idiota!" – Pensó Liam ante esa actitud.

Los siguientes meses pasaron de la misma forma o el nivel de travesuras subieron de tono. Liam le hacía jugarretas a Elliot que va desde sus artículos de estudio hasta buscarle oponentes de pelea en los antros. Con su habilidad de hechicero, había controlado a jóvenes de distinto sexo para seducir al pelirrojo, pero éste no había cedido.

El chico de los ojos verdes intentó despertar en el pelirrojo sus bajas pasiones, tratando de controlarlo pero, cuando lanzaba su hechizo hacia él; no surtía ningún efecto. Una especie de aura le protegía.

Liam quedó desconcertado porque; era una energía cálida y a su vez (raro en un hombre) emanaba ternura. El patrón de energía de Elliot le era familiar, despertando aires de nostalgia. Sin embargo cuando Evans intentó ver en la mente del pelirrojo descubrió dolor y traumas.

El chico del cabello negro cambió la estrategia. Loki posee la habilidad de ser un hechicero metamorfo. Decidió acercarse a Elliot por medio de su forma femenina: Leah Evelyn Evans.

Al principio, Pruett se portó a la defensiva, porque creyó que Leah (quien lucía una cabellera negra, usando faldas cortas y de buenos atributos visuales…sin olvidar sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas y labios oscuros) era una chica más que pretendía insinuársele; pero ella le explicó que es familiar de Liam y que no haría ese tipo de situaciones.

Sin embargo, la chica Evans le metía en problemas: coqueteaba con unos y les hacía creer que accedería a ellos para después aferrarse del brazo de Elliot y buscarle pelea ante quienes osaran faltarle al respeto. Por alguna razón el pelirrojo era tolerante con ella, y no soportaba que le pudieran faltar al respeto.

Leah, sin embargo; descubrió en Elliot a un ser sensible y que a pesar de que le hacía bromas de mal gusto, seguía con ella. En cierta ocasión, le preguntó por qué seguía sirviendo a Liam y a ella misma si le trataban tan mal.

-De una u otra forma ustedes me enseñan cosas y a la vez me dan la impresión que no los comprendieran. Sé lo que se siente. Así inician las amistades ¿no lo crees?

Era la respuesta que el pelirrojo daba.

Liam se desconcertaba ante esa respuesta, no deseaba admitirlo pero Elliot decía la verdad. A pesar de todo, él no era como los guardaespaldas que había tenido, se preocupaba por verlo a salvo y buscaba en todo momento animarle, a sabiendas que él le haría sufrir.

 **El secreto de Elliot**

Al hacer un año tres meses en que Savage y Elliot habían llegado como guardaespaldas a la residencia Evans; la relación entre protegido y guardián había sido más cordial.

Evans encontraba en Elliot a un amigo y poco a poco se acostumbró a la presencia de él como del can.

¿Qué le había hecho cambiar?

Si Leah se había ganado la confianza y sinceridad del pelirrojo, Liam aprendió de la lealtad de Elliot en plena escuela: En la clase de deportes; un asesor de educación física impartía clases de Kick Boxing. Dicho asesor tenía la fama de hacer sangrar a los alumnos. El joven Evans había decidido tomar esa clase para "liberarse" de los cuidados de Elliot y Savage.

Elliot se enteró de ello.

El profesor no dudó en hacer sufrir a Evans hasta más no poder. Liam no deseaba usar sus dotes de hechicero; deseaba aprender el arte del combate por sí mismo. Sin embargo, Elliot notó a detalle que el profesor no le estaba enseñando nada.

-Profesor – Mencionó el pelirrojo de forma tajante - ¡Esa no es la forma correcta de enseñar!

Liam notó que Elliot había llegado.

-¡Elliot! – Mencionó el chico de ojos verdes con autoridad - ¡No te metas en esto!

-Eres un jovencito – Respondió de forma burlesca el profesor – que no sabe respetar autoridades, no tienes la edad suficiente para cuestionar mi enseñanza.

-Más bien usted libra sus frustraciones con los estudiantes, y eso no es digno de un maestro. – Contestó Pruett de forma tajante.

-¡¿Crees poder hacerlo mejor?! – Dijo el profesor de forma burlesca.

-¡El kick boxing se usa para proteger y defenderse, no para desquitarse de nuestras ineptitudes!

El profesor no dudó en un momento en atacar al pelirrojo, y él esquivaba los golpes con movimientos serenos.

-Nunca se debe pelear con ira. – Dijo Elliot antes de darle una patada en la sien del maestro dejándole inconsciente.

Liam había visto como le había defendido, pero a su vez notó que el pelirrojo atendía al maestro.

Con dificultad se acercó al pelirrojo.

-Debiste dejar que me golpeara. – Sonrió levemente.

-No podía dejarte en manos de un ser frustrado…- Respondió Elliot de forma grata. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Eres muy amable conmigo Elliot – Dijo Liam de forma sincera - ¿podrías enseñarme a pelear?

Elliot sonrió llevando a Liam a la enfermería de la escuela.

De esa manera Liam y Elliot habían hecho una amistad.

Ambos habían asistido a la escuela, el pelirrojo se encontraba trabajando en la biblioteca trabajando en un ensayo sobre el Mio Cid, cuando por descuido, mientras buscaba libros que hablaran a detalle encontró un libro con una pasta y escritura extraña. Por las imágenes sabía que se trataba de mitología nórdica; mientras hojeaba el libro le llamó la atención la imagen que correspondía a Loki, se observaba que él podía cambiar de sexo.

-Se parece a Leah y Liam – susurró de forma tranquila.

Quedó intrigado. Sin dudarlo pidió aquel libro en calidad de préstamo. Pasó horas enteras observando el libro.

Liam se extrañó de la ausencia de sus guardaespaldas, notó que el susodicho junto con Savage estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol leyendo aquel libro. El hombre de los ojos verdes miró con sorpresa el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Pensé que te habías marchado – Mencionó Liam para romper el hielo.

-Por favor, señor – respondió el joven apenado – no fue mi intención…

-Tranquilo – susurró Evans mientras tomaba asiento a su lado – Y por favor, no me llames de usted ¿quieres?

-Está bien – Respondió tranquilamente, aunque suspiró un poco – Sabes, aunque no comprendo lo que dice, puedo percibir que habla de tiempos de guerra y paz, en las imágenes detecto a alguien muy familiar.

-Puedes ser más específico.

-Noto que él – refiriéndose a Loki que aparecía en una edad mayor – fue un ser que causó dolor y que hacia travesuras, parecía que no fuese comprendido pero – Hace una pausa y con su dedo señala a una mujer de cabello largo en color rubio – Por sus actitudes demuestra compasión y amor por él; lo sé porque en otras páginas se ve que ella contempla con amor a un lobo y su mirada observa con devoción a él y a otras dos personas que no se parecen a ella y sin embargo, les demuestra su afecto.

Liam parecía perturbado. ¿Cómo alguien que no entendía el libro daba una interpretación clara de lo que veía?

-Elliot – dijo con voz firme y sensata – Quiero mostrarte algo.

No habían estudiantes de forma cercana y procedió a revelarse en su forma asgardiana.

-Mi nombre es Loki Laufeyson – habló de forma educada – Puedo transformarme en los seres que vez en el libro.

El pelirrojo quedó en shock como a su vez, algo en su interior se conmovió.

-Entonces… tú eres Leah y los malos momentos… - Expresó con sentimiento – Por eso decías… perdón, quiero decir: Yo me cuido solo.

Elliot tenía puesto sus lentes oscuros, unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Loki quedó turbado, volviendo a su forma de Liam Evans.

-Elliot – susurró aquel hombre llevando las yemas de los dedos hacia las mejillas de él – no fue mi intención lastimarte o hacerte sentir mal yo…

-¡Al suelo! – Gritó sin decir más palabras… se arrojó hacia el cuerpo de Liam protegiéndole de un disparo de láser.

Savage ladró de forma violenta.

Los lentes de Elliot habían caído, Liam observaba por primera vez los ojos azules de su guardián.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? – Cuestionó Liam – No creo que sea obra de Stark.

-Liam - mencionó con voz tranquila – Los decepticons me quieren. – Emitió una leve sonrisa – Le agradezco el tiempo y sus bromas porque a pesar de ello… aprendí mucho. Por favor váyase.

-¿Qué quieres decir? No comprendo.

-Usted no es el único con secretos – Mencionó Elliot con voz sabia.

El pelirrojo se incorporaba y se llevó la diestra hacia su oído.

-¡Savage! – Habló el pelirrojo en voz de mando - ¡Transfórmate y cuida de Liam!

Evans se levantaba y notó que el can abandonaba la forma natural para transformarse en un lobo robot.

-¡Prime! – Se escuchó una voz desde las alturas - ¡Valiente disfraz el que te conseguiste!

Varios vehículos se aproximaban para ensamblarse con el avión, generando a un mech de altura respetable.

-¡Menasor! – Respondió Elliot entre dientes.

Un automóvil corolla había llegado en aquel lugar pero se transformaba en un Miura versión de combate con colores azul y flamas rojas.

-¡No soy ningún debilucho! – murmuró Liam – Puedo con…

Repentinamente se interrumpe cuando observa que Elliot cambia a una forma humanoide femenina grisácea (pretender) con cicatrices plateadas.

-¡Orión Prime! – Habló con voz femenina - ¡Transform!

El pretender como el vehículo se unen dando surgimiento a una femme de combate, una versión de Optimus Prime.

-Alejaré a Menasor de aquí para que nadie salga herido – Mencionó la femme hacia Liam.

Savage abrió sus fauces dejando salir un aullido acompañado de energía de fusión, derribando al decepticon. De forma rápida, la femme saca su espada y logra herir en la parte baja.

-¡Si quieres llevarme con Fallen, tendrás que atraparme! – Expresó con rabia.

-¡Ésta vez; tu hermana no está para protegerte; Bastarda sin Gloria! – Expresó el decepticon.

La autobot lo guía hacia la parte boscosa; el ruido de explosiones se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Liam percibe que algo no anda bien, evitando que quede como espectador; decidiendo transformarse en un lobo de pelaje oscuro del tamaño de tres metros.

-Si quieres salvarla, acompáñame – Expresó Liam con voz de lobo.

Savage no dudó y los dos lobos corrieron a una velocidad impresionante llegando a la escena de batalla; disparos que era esquivados y un sable que repelía el ataque era el evento principal.

El Beast Lobo observa que su ama está en desventaja y procede a fusionarse con ella dividiendo su cuerpo uniéndose a sus puños.

Orión coloca un golpe en el suelo creando un efecto terremoto, lo que sacudió de forma violenta a Menasor. Juntando ambas manos, lanzó un ataque de cañón de fusión lo cual terminó impactándose en el pecho de su rival; sin embargo, ella no puede evitar ser herida en el costado izquierdo. El energon fluía intensamente.

La autobot tenía una rodilla en el suelo y con su espada en tierra procuraba incorporarse. Menasor se levantaba.

-¡Voy a hacerte mía Orión ¡ - Mencionó su rival con deleite – Tu padre se sentirá abatido cuando su joya preciada esté bajo el poder de Fallen.

"Se supone que el ataque de cañón de fusión debió destrozar su pecho, pero todo indica que Menasor fue modificado". Pensaba Orión a sabiendas que difícilmente resistiría el ataque.

-¡No si puedo evitarlo! – Dijo una voz potente lanzando una tormenta invernal hacia el decepticon.

Orión reconocía la voz pero notó que en medio de aquella tormenta una figura del tamaño de un mech venía en su apoyo: Un gigante de hielo entre colores azul y gris con una especie de runas tatuados en su cuerpo gélido atacaba a Menasor.

-¡Esto… no estaba planeado! – respondió el decepticon – Su energía es similar a la de Primus.

-¡Puedo percibir la energía de Amora en ti, estúpido! ¡Nadie lastima a mi guardaespaldas! – Mencionó con rabia lanzando un ataque poderoso, convirtiendo a Menasor en una estatua de hielo.

El gigante se dirigió hacia la femme que no podía levantarse. Savage trataba de auxiliar a su ama.

-Liam – Dijo la femme con gentileza – luces como si fueras uno de los Prime…

-No sé de qué hablas – mencionó el gigante mientras llevaba a la femme entre sus brazos – Tú y yo tenemos de que hablar.

-Como usted ordene… Mio Cid – susurró la femme antes de perder el conocimiento.

Savage emitió un aullido lastimero.

-No te preocupes Savage – Habló Liam – Tu dueño o dueña no morirá hoy.

En la intensa neblina provocada por la tormenta; Liam (o Loki) llevó a Orión y a Savage a un lugar seguro. Con sus hechizos logró transformar a Savage y volver a la normalidad a Orión, aunque en ésta ocasión, la forma humana era una chica de cabellera rojiza.

Liam utilizó su poder para curarle; sin embargo éste terminó exhausto y terminó recostado a un lado de la chica. Savage permanecía en alerta.

Transcurrieron cinco horas y la joven volvió en sí; aunque abrió los ojos con dificultad. Notó que no tenía ropa. Miraba a su alrededor, observó que era una habitación elegante y con orden.

-¿Dónde estoy? – alcanzó a decir mientras lograba sentarse.

-Estás en mi habitación – respondió gentilmente Liam quien permanecía sentado en un sofá. –Por cierto, tienes unos pechos hermosos.

La joven se sonrojó intensamente debido a la situación en que se encontraba. Liam le acercó una sábana para que la cubriese. Se encontraba en la cama de él.

-Había renunciado a vivir como lo que realmente soy… una chica.

-Entonces, eres una mujer – Expresó caballerosamente – eres humana aunque de otra especie distinta. Intuyo que será una historia larga. Escuché que tu nombre es Orión Prime, pero… en ésta forma, ¿tienes un nombre?

-Mi nombre es Elisa Pruett. – Mencionó con una leve sonrisa.

 **Liam Evans P.O.V**

Fue impactante para mí que tenía enfrente a un cibertroniano cuya habilidad es cambiar de un sexo a otro. Cuando conversé con ella, me comentó que es la segunda hija del comandante cibertroniano Optimus Prime.

A su modo, me explicó que en su nacimiento, su corazón (o spark) nació con un equilibrio entre lo masculino y femenino, lo cual le permite modificar su cuerpo y transformarse en un chico. Ella pertenecía junto con su hermana Lis Pruett a las fuerzas de élite. Entrenada por su madre (Arcee ) lograban infiltrarse en misiones.

Elisa dominaba la espada y el tiro.

Sin embargo, en una de las misiones, Menasor estuvo a punto de violarla. Su hermana logró herirle seriamente. Orión debía ser protegida. Su padre consideró que la Tierra era lo más recomendable, sin embargo no podía dejarla con Lis debido a los problemas que enfrentaba. Ella debía recuperarse de ese trauma que le había hecho pasar el decepticon.

Optimus Prime le brindó su ayuda al asignarle a Savage como parte de su tratamiento, lo que se le conoce como Loboterapia. Elisa es guardián de la Star Saber, una espada que es la llave para llegar al corazón de Primus. Sus enemigos la buscan por esa razón.

Fue difícil para mí comprender por qué era diferente al actuar con otras personas, pero a su vez noté en ella el temor a volver a confiar en sí misma. Hice algo que quizás, en mi otra vida no lo hubiera hecho: Decidí ayudarla.

Era una niña ante mí, alguien muy dulce cuya mirada me recordaba a Sigyns. Hay quienes dicen que las personas que perdemos vuelven a nuestra vida en formas distintas. Y al parecer, mi padre Odín tenía razón.

Fue muy divertido verla caminar de nuevo con tacones o transformar sus "vestidos" de abuelita en vestidos de una princesa y de toques sexys… disfrutaba verla sonreír, como a su vez Savage se había acostumbrado a estar con nosotros.

Sin embargo, noté que ella, me observaba de forma diferente (al igual cuando ella se transformaba en Elliot). Era obvio que, a pesar de haber nacido con la habilidad de cambiar de sexo se le dificultaba interactuar entre sí.

Me tuvo paciencia y no sé cómo llegó a mi corazón de hielo. Aquella niña indefensa me había cautivado. Era un diamante que necesitaba ser pulido.

Mis deseos aumentaron con el tiempo, y en un momento especial, decidí robarle un beso. Sus labios temblaban cuando me besó por primera vez, su rostro estaba sonrojado. No deseaba traumarle, pero para mi sorpresa, ella deseaba estar conmigo.

Su cuerpo emanaba un perfume único, me permitió irla descubriendo y despertando en ella una sensualidad única… era un fuego grato, sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos, disfrutaba hacerla mía y ella se aferraba a mí.

Durante ése tiempo permanecimos ocultos hasta que en el evento que sostuvimos con la Reina fuimos atacados; en ésta ocasión no permitiría que Elisa saliera lastimada. Sin embargo, cuando Thor me dijo que el ojo de Odín había desaparecido, sabía que era mi deber apoyar a mi padre, sin embargo Pruett y Savage no me dejarían hacer esto solo; nuestros enemigos se habían aliado. Ambos debíamos cumplir con una misión.

Dicen que recordar es volver a vivir… pero es hermoso tener a la persona amada, atrapada en tu cuerpo, entre las sábanas, y escuchar tu nombre con amor y éxtasis no tiene precio. Ella es _Min Keizer, es decir: Mi emperatriz._

* * *

 _Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


	15. El ocaso

_A Chibi Pawan, gorrioncillo de alas hermosas._

 _A Fernanda y aquellos que nos han acompañado en éste viaje._

* * *

 _Escribo éste capítulo, estrenando un equipo de cómputo cuyo teclado siento extraño pero sin duda alguna esperando que sea de su agrado._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 15: El ocaso**_

 _(Dependiendo de la perspectiva en que se mire)_

En algún lugar del planeta; en medio de un ambiente frío y lúgubre se encontraban los enemigos comunes de Los Vengadores y autobots respectivamente. Todo era silencio, no habría una descripción específica debido a que el decorado (u el contexto) tenía matices humanos (en el aspecto militar), Asgardianos (con respectivo a las paredes) y cibertronianos (en cuestión a la tecnología y maquinaria).

Podían apreciarse a varios cibertronianos en proceso de hibernación, esperando a ser convocados por su líder.

Un hombre de rostro rojizo acompañado de una mujer con atributos físicos deslumbrantes, poseedora de una cabellera rubia, esperaban a un tercer elemento que por ahora, se encontraba ausente.

El lector intuye a quienes se hace referencia.

Aquella mujer llevaba entre sus manos la joya que había sido arrebatada de Savage; pero… por alguna razón, ella no lo usaba.

-Deberías usar esa cosa, Amora – Habló Red Skull rompiendo el silencio.

-No soy estúpida para usarlo – Respondió seriamente la susodicha – Aunque es parte de Odín, no cualquiera puede acceder al ojo. Puede concederte tus deseos más profundos pero a cambio… te transformará en lo que realidad eres.

-En otras palabras; tiene una maldición. No le temo a nada; puedo usarlo si lo deseo.

-No es tan sencillo como parece; alguien en tu condición no debe menospreciar una advertencia.

-Es obvio que ninguno de los dos es digno de portarlo. – Se escuchó una tercera voz que hablaba con respeto, manifestando autoridad.

Una parte de la habitación se iluminó aunque ellos no podían contemplar con claridad al recién llegado.

-Al fin apareces Fallen – Expresó Skull de forma respetuosa.

-Hemos cumplido con la parte de nuestra alianza - Intervino Amora – ¡Pero tú has permanecido en las sombras! – Mencionó con cierta frustración. – Para nuestra desgracia, nuestros enemigos se aliaron.

-Para ser una asgardiana poderosa, una orgánica te dio una derrota humillante en tu vida – Respondió Fallen de forma irónica – Es obvio que tenemos una de las tres piezas del rompecabezas; la segunda pieza consiste en capturar lo que ella quiere.

-¡Sólo la hemos visto una vez! – Expresó el hombre rojizo con ira - ¡¿Cómo saber lo que ella quiere?!

-Starscream lo vio antes que tú. Hemos atacado a su hermana y… para empeorar la situación; Loki la protege. –Ésta última parte la mencionó entre dientes, totalmente furiosa la asgardiana.

-Es obvio que ustedes no han visto el problema a fondo. – Habló tranquilamente el cibertroniano – ¡Skull! – Se dirigió hacia el "hombre" - Dentro de poco tendrás lo que más anhelas: ¡Tu Juventud y el dominio de éste mundo!

El villano manifestó en su rostro una mirada de aprobación de lo que Fallen mencionaba.

-¡Amora! – Continuó el cibertroniano – No olvido mi promesa de ayudarte a conquistar Asgard. La inteligencia, la magia y la tecnología deben estar unidos para alcanzar nuestros fines.

En la mirada de la asgardiana relucía el deseo de tener el dominio de ese reino y expandir su poder.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente movimiento; Señor? – Expresaron los aliados al unísono.

Un breve silencio se produjo.

-Hay aves que vuelan alto, y en su mayoría cazadoras por naturaleza… pero los humanos los capturan y entrenan a su modo para servirles. – Mencionó de forma sabia aquel mecanismo.

Skull y Amora habían comprendido lo que debían hacer.

 **Espejo**

Mientras tanto; en una zona de departamentos; Clint había estacionado el camaro amarillo, se apreciaba que traía la corbata desarreglada; como a su vez, un poco de lápiz labial en sus labios, con el cabello alborotado.

Con delicadeza, abrió la puerta del pasajero para sacar a Kate Bishop quien dormía tranquilamente.

Se quitó el saco y la colocó encima de ella para que le sirviese de cobertor; llevándola entre sus brazos masculinos hacia el departamento.

¿Qué había sucedido? _(Flashback)_

Durante la huída, Clint conducía para llevar a Kate a un lugar seguro, sabiendo de antemano que las dos chicas autobots se hacían cargo de los villanos.

En el trayecto; Clint había encendido la radio y, por coincidencia, la radio había sintonizado una estación con música romántica. Estaba en reproducción el tema de _Sunrise_ de Simply Red. Dicha canción es un gusto en común que Maestro y alumna comparten.

-Sabes Clint – Expresó Kate – No quiero sentirme una niña sin haber hecho lo correcto.

-¿Sí? – Respondió Clint ingenuamente - ¿Qué es lo que deseas en éste momento, Katie?

La joven se sonrojó levemente.

-A ti, Clint. – Mencionó Bishop.

Y sin que él lo viese venir; Kate se lanzó sobre Barton, besándole con intensidad. Clint se sonrojó intensamente al sentir los labios de la chica. Afortunadamente para él no había tráfico o algún policía en ese momento.

Bishop lograba acomodarse ante su maestro, quien estaba al volante. Estaba extasiada ante él.

Clint hace el esfuerzo por conducir, aunque él correspondía a los besos de ella; sin embargo, logró estacionar el vehículo en una calle oscura; tomando a Kate por la cintura y entregarse a ella por completo.

-¡Clint! – Mencionó Kate entre suspiros.

El susodicho al escucharla, colocó la diestra por detrás de la cabellera negra, bajando hacia la parte que conecta con la cervical. Dejó en ella un beso profundo, robándole el aliento. Su diestra y sus labios emanaban un calor grato que dejó a Kate inconsciente, con una sonrisa plena en su rostro.

Acomodando a Kate de forma respetuosa en el asiento del pasajero, volvió a iniciar el viaje a casa.

 _(Fin del flashback)_ _ **(1)**_

Abrió la puerta del departamento y con gentileza dejó a Katie en su habitación. Clint no había encendido la luz, sólo lo hizo cuando ingresó a la habitación de ella. La recostó en la cama, dejando un beso en su frente femenina.

-No voy a faltarte al respeto, Kate Bishop – Susurró.

Clint había apagado la luz de la habitación, notó que Lucky no había aparecido al momento de entrar. Se disponía a marcharse cuando súbitamente la luz se encendió y una flecha había sido disparada hacia su rostro.

El chico del cabello rubio reaccionó atrapando la saeta con la zurda. Observó la punta de la misma reconociendo el grabado: la insignia autobot. Sólo que ésta parpadeaba.

-¡Esto va a doler! – alcanzó a decir.

Repentinamente, la flecha estalló ante él dejando caer un hilo delgado que lo atrapó por completo, derribándole sin posibilidad de moverse.

-En verdad, las flechas de transformium son efectivas. – Se escuchó una voz varonil – Después de todo; Optimus acertó en proporcionármelas.

"Clint" alcanza a girar, distinguiendo a una persona armada con un arco, como a su vez a Lucky que estaba al lado de ella. Sin dejarle a opciones, decide electrificar su cuerpo para invertir la acción del transformium y liberarse.

-¿Vas a golpearme la cara, Hawkeye? – Preguntó aquel sujeto que acababa ser liberado.

El halcón bajó su arma replegándolo; Lucky se acercó hacia el que había preguntado lamiéndole la mano.

-Prime me dijo que sólo una persona con entrenamiento puede escapar de éste tipo de flechas, ése eres tú _Agente B_ o _Bumblebee_ – Respondió con una leve sonrisa el vengador. – No me agrada que un extraño se acerque a Hawkie – Mencionó con seriedad.

-Lo mismo pienso de aquellos que intentan acercarse a…

-Lo sé todo Bee – Interrumpió formalmente – Si es que puedo llamarte así. – Cambió el tono de voz.

Bumblebee palideció al escucharle, intentó retroceder.

-Sé por qué razón tomaste mi apariencia – Intervino Clint de forma tranquila – como a su vez del proyecto que Fury hizo para nosotros. No voy a negarte que me molestó lo que hicieron, pero a su vez comprendo que hay algo grande.

Clint notó que Bee estaba herido. De inmediato buscó material de curación en el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Te agradezco que cuides de Kate, pero a ella no le gustan las mentiras. –Mencionó el vengador mientras le ayudaba a curarse.

-Ella está enamorada de ti – Respondió con tristeza el autobot – Ella vuela en un cielo más alto que el mío. Ella es un halcón y yo… sólo soy una abeja.

Clint guardó silencio.

-No puedo corresponderle como ella lo desea Bee – Susurró el halcón – porque… estoy prendado de alguien que no pertenece a éste mundo.

Bee escuchó que el vengador se expresaba con sentimiento.

Ambos se observaron mutuamente.

-Llegó el momento de iniciar la fase que el Sr. Fury y el padre de Lis habían contemplado. – Mencionó Bee rompiendo el silencio.

El vengador asintió con la cabeza.

-Si hay algo que debo saber – Mencionó Clint – Debo escucharlo de los labios de ella.

Había iniciado una larga conversación entre aquellos hombres teniendo a Lucky de testigo.

 **Rompiendo Protocolos**

Días después de los ataques, las actividades volvían a la normalidad. Por cuestiones de seguridad, la segunda vuelta de calificación para la competencia de automovilismo se había suspendido, hasta nuevo aviso.

Mientras eso ocurría; todo transcurría normal en el colegio Santa Brígida. La pequeña Diana Bournne, quien portaba un uniforme de falda y suéter en color azul, calcetas y una blusa de cuello en color blanco (o una versión Chibi de una chica estudiante de ánime) se encontraba en la clase de dibujo.

Sus compañeros de clase le observaban, notando que su compañera dibujaba con precisión. En ocasiones, ellos le pedían dibujos de animales o súper héroes y la pequeña les complacía. Su maestra, sin embargo; notaba que para su edad, la pequeña Diana se comportaba aislada, pero participaba en clases, cosa que le desconcertaba.

Todo indicaba que sería un día normal hasta que, la directora del colegio llegó al salón de la pequeña Diana. Una especie de alboroto se había generado. Un hombre vestido con el uniforme de Ferrari, con una bufanda cubriéndole el rostro de la nariz para abajo había llegado al colegio. Venía a recoger a la pequeña.

-¡Jeremy Bournne! – se escuchó el grito de los niños.

"¿Qué extraño? El Tío Bee no acostumbra a usar el uniforme y causar alboroto en el público" – Se cuestionó la pequeña.

Sin embargo, cuando apareció aquel hombre en su salón, el sentimiento como cualquier niño al ver a su ídolo se hizo presente. Diana estaba feliz y corrió a abrazarle. Aunque sabía que era su tío Bee, por alguna razón se sintió diferente.

El piloto correspondía con gentileza.

-Por lo visto, Diana es muy apegada a Usted, señor Bournne. – Mencionó la profesora con gentileza.

Jeremy llevaba abrazada a la pequeña con la diestra, mientras que con la zurda llevaba la mochila de ella. El piloto subió a la pequeña en el camaro amarillo, colocándole el cinturón de seguridad para partir hacia el lugar donde se hacían las pruebas de calificación, todo indicaba que había reiniciado la competencia.

El piloto conectó un usb en el estéreo del auto. Diana notó que su tío estaba más animado que de costumbre.

-¿Sunrise de nuevo, Tío Bee? – Expresó Lis con voz infantil. Aunque tenía un leve sonrojo.

-Esa canción te trae recuerdos ¿no es así, Lis? – Dijo el susodicho con intención.

-Tío Bee – respondió sonrojada – no puedo engañarte, esa canción la cantaba el señor Barton cuando…

-¿A éstas alturas sigues llamándole señor Barton? – Volvió a cuestionar, aunque en ésta ocasión se hizo acompañar de un ladrido proveniente del asiento trasero.

-¡¿Lucky?! – Expresó sorprendinda la niña mientras recibía las lamidas del can en su rostro.

-Clint y Kate están en una misión, particularmente él se queda sólo, les llevará tiempo en volver. Fury me dio luz verde para cuidarlo.

-Desde que te dedicaste a aprender el modus vivendi de Clint, tratas a Fury como tu igual.

-Debo hacer un trabajo convincente, no lo crees – Sonrió tranquilamente. – Por cierto, luces adorable con ese atuendo.

-Sólo porque eres tú Tio Bee te permito el comentario; sabes de antemano que no me gusta – Dijo con sentimiento – No es nada grato saber que no puedes pasar de los dieciséis años y mucho menos que…

Lis apretó los puños con fuerza.

-No sé por qué tenemos esta conversación cuando sabes de antemano que me siento mal por ello. – susurró la pequeña.

Lucky emitió un gemido lastimero. Bee observaba a la pequeña; su mirada se turbó por instantes.

-Eres muy hermosa Lis – Respondió el conductor de forma grata. –Me quedo fascinado con esa imagen tuya; tal vez necesites confiar en los que están a tu alrededor.

Lis notó un matiz diferente en el tono de Bee pero no le dio importancia. Pensaba que era la situación de ese momento.

-Sabes Tío Bee – dijo la pequeña – Si Clint me hubiera conocido de ésta manera, probablemente se hubiera alejado de mí; porque tal vez él no estaba preparado, al mismo tiempo cuando le besé…

-Deberías preguntarle a Barton – suspiró un poco, interrumpiéndole – pero te apuesto a que él desafiaría tu padre (a su modo) con tal de besarte.

-Creo que al estar junto a Kate, te ha vuelto más sensible. – Respondió la pequeña animadamente.

Al decir esto; le mostró un dibujo de él protegiendo a Kate.

Bee desvió la mirada por instantes.

Lis – Mencionó de forma animada – Olvídate por un momento que soy tu familiar o que sigues un protocolo; permíteme estar junto a ti siendo tú… te digo esto porque… me importas.

Lucky había ladrado amigablemente.

-Son dos contra uno – Sonrió la pequeña mientras procedía a transformarse – lamento no tener el vestuario para la ocasión; aunque de antemano sabes que no manejo guardarropa costosa.

La ropa de Lis se había modificado: Su falda seguía conservando los toques colegiales pero era más corta; el suéter le quedaba como una especie de torera; aunque procedió a desvestirse y quitarse el suéter y la blusa; dejó al descubierto que debajo de esas prendas llevaba un corsette strapple con una especie de guantes largos llegando a la altura de los codos.

Bee se distrajo un momento, aunque en su rostro se notó la incomodidad.

-¡¿Cómo bien resistes llevar tanta presión?! – Mencionó sobresaltado el autobot.

-Te vas acostumbrando a ello – Respondió la chica de forma alegre – todo está bien.

-Luces hermosa Lis – Sonrío levemente el chico de cabellos rubios.

Ambos habían llegado a la zona de prácticas; Bee bajó del vehículo y de forma elegante abrió la puerta del pasajero como la puerta trasera para Lis y Lucky bajaran sin ningún problema.

El cibertroniano adoptaba su papel del famoso piloto Jeremy Bournne.

-Acompáñane con el jefe de mecánicos – Expresó el oriundo de Kansas City ofreciéndole el brazo a la joven de forma elegante – No tardaremos.

Lis quien llevaba a Lucky de la correa con la diestra aceptó el gesto de su tío.

En el lugar, eran evidentes que la joven recibía la mirada de los presentes, Jeremy les había platicado de la existencia de su sobrina. Los comentarios llegaron a los oídos del piloto, quien se había cambiado de vestuario para lucir de forma casual: pantalón de mezclilla negro, una playera en color púrpura y una chaqueta de piel con una bufanda para ocultar su rostro.

-¡Recuerda que te veremos en la fiesta, Bournne! – Dijo uno de sus compañeros en voz alta.

-¡Lo sé! –Respondió animadamente tomando a Lis de la mano.

-¿Y tus sesiones de calificación? – Preguntó con extrañeza la joven.

-Fueron temprano – Mencionó el piloto sin darle importancia – Debía quitarme el traje porque deseo estar cómodo.

-¿y ahora, a dónde vamos?

-A tomar un café y conozco el lugar indicado.

Aquella pareja abandonaba la locación para dirigirse hacia una cafetería en el corazón de Nueva York; para Lis fue una situación de contrastes porque el establecimiento era un lugar popular donde empresarios y la clase pudiente frecuentaba ese tipo de lugares. La joven se sentía avergonzada porque no lucía como una persona elegante.

-¿Te importa si me retiro la bufanda? – Preguntó Bee con gentileza – Después de todo, Jeremy Bournne está en el anonimato.

-Como te sientas a gusto. – Sonrió la joven con levedad.

Bee decidió quitarse la bufanda, dejando ver su rostro al descubierto.

La pareja había ingresado junto con Lucky; decidieron sentarse al lado de la ventana. El encargado en turno les dio la bienvenida preguntando por lo que consumirán. La chica pidió un café amaretto mientras que Bee pedía un café negro sin azúcar.

Algunas personas que se encontraban murmuraban.

-¿No es Hawkeye quien está con esa chica?

Lis; para no tener un audio podía leer el ambiente y el pensamiento de los presentes, no podía evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Seguro que Clint y Kate están en misión? – Preguntó la joven tímidamente.

-¡Claro que lo están! – Sonrío divertidamente al ver a la chica sonrojada - ¡Es obvio que no te diviertes seguido o has estado con alguien en plan de cita!

-Los dos sabemos que no podemos darnos ese lujo Tío Bee… perdón – dijo excusándose – Jeremy.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo Lis – Respondió con intención.

Lis guardó silencio mientras bebía su café como a su vez comía un bísquet que decidió compartir con Lucky.

-Hablando en confianza – Interrumpió el autobot - ¿Qué esperas de Barton?

-Lo mismo que tú esperas de Kate – sonrió gentilmente – que te amen por lo que eres.

Bee estaba tomando su café cuando se ahogó de forma abrupta. De inmediato la joven auxilió al hombre.

-No necesito leer tu mente para saber que te has enamorado de ella.

-Sabes de antemano que en los sentimientos no pueden mandarse – Respondió a manera de excusa – pero ¿por qué él? – Hizo énfasis en la pregunta. – Es un idiota que no comprende a las mujeres, al que le han roto el corazón en más de una ocasión, sólo es un despojo de hombre…

Lis llevó la punta de sus dedos hacia los labios de Bee haciéndole callar.

-Clint Barton sabe amar y cuando él se ha entregado ha dado lo mejor de sí, es una persona cuya grandeza es su humanidad. – Sonrió de forma gentil la chica – Sabes mejor que nadie en que en ocasiones lo he soñado a mi lado comportándose como un caballero; seduciéndome como sólo él sabe hacerlo… no es sólo un físico o un desempeño sexual si quieres llamarle de esa forma…

De forma prematura, Lis no puede evitar las lágrimas.

-Aunque él no tiene poderes, su humanidad es lo que le hace estar entre los grandes; le admiré desde que le vi en los vídeos de SHIELD, interactué con él y me permitió entrar en su mundo; sin embargo; él merece a alguien mejor que yo.

Aquel hombre con sus pulgares enjugó sus lágrimas y depositó un beso en la frente de aquella chica, como a su vez Lucky acomodaba su hocico en el regazo de ella.

-Créeme que Barton estaría conmovido al saber que alguien como él pudo despertar un sentimiento genuino – Respondió en voz baja. – Te aconsejo que no emitas un prejuicio sobre lo que a él le agrada.

Lis contemplaba con atención al hombre que tenía frente a ella.

-Te lo prometo Jeremy – Mencionó la joven más tranquila.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Supongo que debo llevarte a tu ensayo con los chicos de Soleil; como a su vez organizarnos para el evento de Stark.

-¡Es cierto! – Respondió reconociendo que lo había olvidado – Lo más probable es que los vengadores estén en calidad de civiles como el enemigo mismo.

-Estaremos preparados para ello – Sonrió Bee – Pero antes, hay algo que debo hacer.

El hombre hizo señas hacia uno de los empleados del lugar para que, con el celular tomara una fotografía donde aparecieran Bee, Lis y Lucky; aunque el chico del cabello rubio tomó a Lis de la cintura, dando la impresión que fuesen novios. Lis se sonrojó y agradeció ese detalle, pero era tal su impresión que de forma nerviosa se disculpó para ir al tocador de damas.

Bee sonreía al contemplar la reacción de ella, aunque aprovechó ese momento para intercambiar palabras con el empleado. Los dos hombres se trataron con cierta familiaridad y finalizaron la charla con una sonrisa.

Una larga jornada esperaba a Lis, Bee y Lucky.

* * *

 _ **(1)** En la descripción de la escena, Eli Yuy me obsequió esa escena para utilizarlo en el fic debido a que corresponde al fic de su autoría Miel y Canela, aunque modifiqué ciertas partes para adecuarlo al fic._

 _Se acercan los días en que se me dificultará actualizar, les agradezco su paciencia como a su vez el tiempo en dedicarle a la lectura._

 _Eagle._


	16. Sunrise

_A Chibi Pawan, mi inspiración._

 _A Fernanda y quienes se han unido a la aventura._

 _Tal como mencionamos con anterioridad, hemos tenido actividades pesadas, sin embargo les dejo un capítulo de ésta saga. Sin embargo quizás el momento culmen ha llegado pero… me siento tan feliz y extasiada al plasmarlo que… bueno, ustedes juzguen el trabajo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Sunrise**

Lis estaba desconcertada. Conocía a Bee por su sentido del humor, lealtad, precisión y su lado amable y protector. Sabía que el autobot le quería como su famila. Ella siempre lo respeto de tío. Podía leer la mente y encontrar la verdad sobre su comportamiento; sin embargo no lo hizo.

¿Por qué?

La joven nunca olvidó el rostro del autobot cuando éste se enteró sobre su limitación física (Síndrome Turner). Desde que ella tiene uso de razón. Bee tiene apego con ella y Elisa. Sabía que su tío debía dejarlas "aprender por las malas" algunos protocolos de batalla como las diversas situaciones que la vida nos presenta… pero al no estar cerca de Barton y su frustración al no ser una personal "normal" orillaron a Bee tomar esa decisión.

"¿He sido egoísta? Tío Jeremy se ha esforzado tanto para parecerse al señor Barton en todos los aspectos con tal de verme feliz, aunque él no sea libre para elegir lo que a él le convenga".

Se cuestionaba la joven mentalmente.

"Me ha dicho que se siente cómodo y no había cuestionado mis sentimientos hasta el día de hoy".

Lis se observó a sí misma en el espejo, reprochándose.

-Todos han hecho su parte para protegerme: Mis familia, el Instituto, SHIELD y Bee… ¡No huiré por siempre; nadie debe ser lastimado por culpa mía!

Con una mirada decidida, salió del sanitario de damas para encontrarse con Bee y Lucky en las afueras del local.

-Tío Bee – sonrío levemente aunque su voz se notaba con el entusiasmo de su padre. – Llegó el momento en que Diana debe terminar lo que inició para dar paso a Elita Prime.

El hombre de cabellos rubios guardó silencio observando los ojos de la chica, abrió las puertas del camaro para que ella y Lucky subieran al vehículo marchándose del lugar.

 **La fiesta de Stark**

En resumen: Bee había llevado a Lis con sus compañeros de Cirque Do Soleil; durante el recorrido la joven le explicó el plan a seguir en la fiesta; para ello había conseguido un mapa detallado sobre las instalaciones donde se desarrollaría el evento. Ambos debían asimilar sus identidades y comportarse dentro del perfil bajo.

Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente; la compañía circense había ensayado un performance acorde al momento: combinarían arte y sensualidad en el escenario. Lis estaba nerviosa porque había tomado una decisión.

-Solo espero que Lucky esté con bien y en la compañía de su respectivo dueño. – murmuró en voz baja.

-¿Qué dijiste Diana? – Preguntó una de sus compañeras quien practicaba danza contemporánea.

-Dije que ojalá no me dé sueño. – Respondió la joven inocentemente.

Quienes alcanzaron a escucharla empezaron a reírse.

-¡Eres muy graciosa Diana! – Finalizó la chica quien había hecho la pregunta.

Apareció el director general dando las últimas indicaciones; todos los integrantes empacaron sus cosas trasladándose al lugar del evento.

Conforme el tiempo avanzaba, se notaba la movilización en una de las principales avenidas de Nueva York; un salón reconocido de un prestigioso hotel sería la sede del evento.

El personal directivo de Fórmula Uno, empresarios, diferentes personalidades V.I.P como algunos miembros de la prensa desfilaban en el recinto. Dicho lugar contaba con varios niveles (pisos), equipado en toda clase de servicios. Un ambiente al estilo del antro o fiestas V.I.P se leía en el ambiente.

Tony Stark conversaba con las celebridades y de forma discreta mantenía contacto con Jarvis y sus compañeros vengadores, quienes vestían de civil de acuerdo a la ocasión.

La prensa fotografiaba por doquier, los destellos provenientes de las cámaras indicaban que alguna personalidad ingresaba o interactuaba con otra persona "famosa".

Los reflectores se enfocaban en Jeremy Bournne quien portaba un traje oscuro con una distinguida camisa y corbata, usando una bufanda al estilo ninja, logrando apreciarse sus ojos color miel.

-Acaba de llegar el invitado principal – Mencionó Rogers quien estaba en un rincón del salón de la parte alta (segundo nivel).

-Tú lo has dicho – Respondió Clint quien vestía al estilo de Jeremy, sólo que el color de su traje es gris con una camisa púrpura. Usaba lentes transparentes en un tono púrpura.

-Será un día agitado – Se escuchó una voz femenina con acento ruso, quien usaba un vestido de _coctail_ negro.

-Natassa – Murmuró Barton en voz baja.

-Tranquilo Barton – Respondió la susodicha – El protocolo de protección está activado pero hay algo que me inquieta: ¿Por qué dejaste a Kate la asignación de proteger a alguien V.I.P.? Ella renunció a ese estilo de vida.

Cabe mencionar que Barton es cuidadoso con su protegida.

-Clint sabe lo que hace y confío en él. – Finalizó Rogers aquella conversación.

En efecto; cuando Jeremy llegó al evento respondía a toda clase de preguntas y se tomaba (o le hacían tomarse) fotografías. Aunque estaba entrenado para "atender a multitudes" disimulaba su incomodidad, de forma sutil procuraba apartarse de las personas.

Sin embargo; en medio de la huida, accidentalmente chocó con una joven de cabellera negra, lentes púrpura y vestido juvenil del mismo tono.

-Lo lamento mucho. – Mencionó el piloto con torpeza.

-Pierda cuidado, Señor Bournne – Respondió la joven en un matiz seductor. – Comprendo que no le agradan éste tipo de eventos.

-¿Con quién tengo el gusto? – Preguntó con cortesía de forma protocolaria, porque de antemano conocía la joven.

-Kate Bishop – Expresó con una leve sonrisa extendiéndole la mano.

El hombre del traje oscuro tomo la diestra de la joven con la zurda; mientras que con su diestra descubría la bufanda parcialmente para que sus labios dejaran un beso en el dorso de la mano femenina.

Aquella joven se sonrojó por el gesto o porque en ese preciso momento los reflectores estaban sobre ellos.

-Si me permite – susurró la joven – seré su compañera en medio de la multitud, así no se sentirá hostigado.

-Muy amable de su parte, señorita Bishop – Respondió con caballerosidad.

Aquella pareja tomó asiento en uno de los lugares asignaros, mientras que por medio del equipo de sonido invitaban a tomar sus asientos debido al espectáculo especial preparado.

-Damas y Caballeros – Tomó la palabra Stark por medio del micrófono. – Es un honor tener a distinguidas personalidades y sin más preámbulo, disfruten del show.

Los presentes aplaudieron. Había sido un discurso corto y atractivo.

Las luces se apagaron; poco a poco fueron sustituidas por luces tenues iluminando el escenario móvil colocado en la parte central del salón.

Los integrantes del Soleil (o en la primera parte) portaban vestuarios que se adaptaban con las luces: fosforescentes en la oscuridad y con brillos al estar en contacto con los reflectores, dándoles un efecto único.

En este Performance presentaban acrobacia aérea y gimnástica; acompañados de danza sensual y artística. El papel de Lis en ésta ocasión consistía en cerrar con broche de oro la presentación.

Mientras esperaba su turno, por medio de sus habilidades telepáticos realizaba un monitoreo; leer pensamientos ajenos es agotador; sin embargo, la joven notó que el enemigo se había infiltrado.

-¡Mierda! – susurró molesta.

Su nariz empezaba a sangrar; se había esforzado demasiado.

-¡Diana, tienes tres minutos! – Se escuchó la voz del director.

Rápidamente la joven se limpió la nariz y por medio de telepatía dejaba un mensaje a Jeremy:

" _El enemigo está cerca, protege a los civiles. Nadie saldrá lastimado ésta noche"._

En ése preciso momento, Jeremy se llevaba la diestra a su oído. Clint notó lo que ocurría con el piloto.

Sin embargo, en medio de aquel caos y ambiente hipnótico; las luces se iluminaban en la parte alta. Diana Bournne aparecía con el mismo vestuario de _Alegría_ sólo que en ésta ocasión su rutina empezaba desde las alturas con música de Amy Winehouse.

 _Meet you downstairs in the bar and Heard_

 _You rolled up sleeves and your skull t-shirt_

 _You say why did you do it with him today?_

 _And sniff me out like I was Tanqueray._

 _Cause you're my fella, my guy_

 _Hand me your stella and fly_

 _By the time I'm out the door_

 _You tear me down like roger Moore._

Ella se movía al ritmo de la música, realizaba acrobacias en una viga de acero como las gimnastas en competencia.

 _I cheated myself_

 _Like I knew I would_

 _I told ya, I was troubled_

 _You know that I'm no good._

Con ayuda de las cortinas que se encontraban a su alcance realizaba ejercicios acrobáticos.

 _Upstairs in bed, with my ex boy,_

 _He's in the place, but I can't get joy,_

 _Thinking of you in the final throws, this is when_

 _My buzzer goes_

 _Cause you're my fella, my guy_

 _Hand me your stella and fly_

 _By the time I'm out the door_

 _You tear me down like roger Moore._

 _I cheated myself_

 _Like I knew I would_

 _I told ya, I was troubled_

 _You know that I'm no good._

En una parte intermedia; Lis se envuelve completamente a manera de capullo e inicia un descenso entre las cortinas de forma espectacular hacia el suelo. El público contiene la respiración porque no se veía a la joven y temían lo peor. Sin embargo los reflectores se van sobre ella; debido a que su vestuario había cambiado por completo.

 _Sweet reunion, Jamaica and Spain_

 _Were like how we were again_

 _I'm in the tub you're on the seat_

 _Lick your lips as I soak my feet._

Más de uno escupió lo que bebía. El rostro de Stark indicaba una sorpresa que hasta su ironía permaneció callada.

-¡Lis! – susurró Jeremy totalmente sorprendido.

-Yo… - Alcanzó a decir Barton. Se sintió incómodo, al grado de tener que desfajar su camisa para evitar que se notara su inminente emoción.

 _Then you notice lickle carpet burn_

 _My stomach drops and my guts churn_

 _You shrug and it's the worst_

 _To truly stuck the knife in first._

La Chica del cabello negro había sacado una versión sexy de la armadura de combate de Optimus Prime con la insignia autobot incluida, aunque adaptado a una versión humana; de apariencia seductora, dejando ver parte de su piel como a su vez la curiosidad misma de cómo había transformado su vestuario en segundos. Lis había despertado las bajas pasiones.

 _I cheated myself_

 _Like I knew I would_

 _I told ya, I was troubled_

 _You know that I'm no good._

Podía observarse el rostro la parte de los ojos, y en medio de la impresión lanzaba disparos a diferentes blancos, para finalizar con el último de ellos colocado en la parte más alta del salón despidiendo varios papelitos de colores. De esa manera finalizaba su actuación.

 _I cheated myself_

 _Like I knew I would_

 _I told ya, I was troubled_

 _You know that I'm no good._ _ **(1)**_

Lis tenía la mirada de todos, había revelado su identidad. Ella percibió a varias personas levantarse de su asiento haciéndose señas para capturarle.

En medio de la lluvia de papeles, la joven Prime desaparecía. Sin embargo aumentó su energía corporal para que fuese localizada por sus enemigos. Mientras tanto, el DJ invitado había colocado una versión remasterizada de _Disco Inferno_.

Jeremy observaba lo ocurrido, no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, repentinamente, notó que Kate le sujetaba del brazo.

-No se preocupe por ello Señor Bournne.

-Puedes tutearme si lo prefieres – mencionó de forma serena – Tengo un mal presagio de esto.

El hombre intentó retirar de forma educada el brazo de Kate.

-¡Jeremy! – Mencionó la joven con cierta autoridad, aunque en su voz indicaba cierta seguridad. - ¡Todo está bien!

El hombre se extrañó un poco de la actitud de ella, sin embargo el piloto percibió por sus audios que había movilización para proteger a Lis.

-Si no le provoco inconveniente – Respondió el hombre con cortesía – Me gustaría que bailara conmigo, Señorita Bishop.

-No tengo mucha práctica – Se excusó la joven.

El piloto tomó de forma elegante a Kate de la cintura.

-No hay problema – se escuchó la voz de Jeremy en forma agradable – Yo le enseño.

 **Despertar Violento / Prime se revela**

Lis había estudiado a detalle el complejo del edificio; después de haber desaparecido del escenario, la joven había entrado a camerinos; notó que había una rendija de ventilación y que dicho sistema conectaba a la azotea del edificio. En la maleta donde traía sus cosas, la joven sacó una especie de carro de radio control; sólo que éste había sido modificado al estilo de un sonar cuyo objetivo era emitir un mapa que le permitía ubicar a los intrusos.

Ella podría saber de su posición porque el dispositivo estaba conectado a su traje. Se había teletransportado a la azotea.

-Quince decepticons y un autobot bailando _Disco Inferno_ – Sonrío de forma irónica antes de ocultarse.

Tal como la chica lo había previsto, el grupo humano de los decepticons llegaba a la azotea; en sus rostros se observaba la desesperación. Éste grupo pertenecía a la clase de mecanismos cuyas manos pueden transformarse en armas de energón.

-¡Encuéntrenla a toda costa! – Se escuchó la voz del líder.

"Starscream hijo de…" – Mencionó entre dientes la joven de cabellera negra.

En su armamento se encontraba la flecha especial que Clint le había obsequiado, sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a usarla.

-¡No puede estar lejos! – Exclamó con desesperación el decepticon.

Rompiendo aquel silencio, una saeta se impactó en el suelo emitiendo un sonido totalmente desagradable en el enemigo.

-¡Vibranium! – gritó Starscream cuyas manos se llevaba a los oídos al igual que sus compañeros.

-¡¿Me buscaban?! – Se escuchó la voz desafiante de Lis que con facilidad disparaba sus flechas especiales.

Los que podían atacar de aquel grupo se acercaban a la autobot. Al ritmo de _Disco Inferno_ la batalla iniciaba.

Lis se teletransportaba y atacaba a sus rivales con flechas de transformium, a otros los golpeaba de forma directa con sus puños, buscando zonas débiles para dejarlos inconscientes.

Starcream observó lo que pasaba; aprovechando que Lis estaba entretenida, el depecticon dispara un rayo electroshock a la espalda de la autobot, lo cual origina que ésta caiga con un dolor profundo.

Lis trataba de lenvantarse pero observa que un hombrd corpulento la levanta de los cabellos con brusquedad.

-Lamento la demora Starscream – Se escuchó una voz femenina – Hola Elita – Habló con ironía, como si fuese agradable la situación. – Valiente disfraz como a su vez el nombre que adoptaron: Orión y Diana.

-Veo que tu verdugo hace el trabajo sucio, Amora – Expresó la autobot con dificultad.

-No imaginaba que entre los cibertronianos fuése una celebridad – Respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Lis intentaba reunir su energía para proyectar su telequinesis o teletransportarse.

-Los siento querida – Intervino la asgardiana mofándose – implementé un hechizo que impide usar tus habilidades.

Hubo una Pausa.

-Orión y Diana – continuó la asgardiana – una historia de amor trágico en la que una diosa había decidido ser virgen conoce a un gran atleta llamado Orión. Ambos compartían el amor por la caza y la arquería… Diana le agradaba Orión pero… su hermano Apolo se enteró e hizo que ella matara al atleta por medio de un engaño. La pobre Diana lloró desconsoladamente. Apolo le recordó que ella había hecho una promesa y que debía cumplirla…

-¡¿Podemos marcharnos ahora?! – Interrumpió Starscream molesto.

-¡Aún no! – Dijo intencionalmente la hechicera mientras que con un ademán liberaba a los prisioneros de las flechas de transformium. Se acercaba a Elita para verla a los ojos.

-Elita, Elita – mencionó con ironía – una mujer madura pero con cuerpo de una adolescente. Una fémina que no ha sido _tomada._

La joven Prime empezó a sentir temor cuando su enemiga usó la palabra _tomada._

-¡Nunca serás una mujer! – Continuaba Amora torturándola psicológicamente – Tu amado Hawkeye jamás te verá como tal – empezó a reírse – Las chicas que él ha tenido son mujeres de verdad… incluso Kate es más mujer que tú. Ella crecerá pero tú mi querida Elita – Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa siniestra – no podrás hacerlo. Sin embargo; no estés triste si el halcón no pudo tomarte en su momento… Red Skull tendrá el privilegio.

Lis había sido humillada; su rostro era evidente el sentimiento. Miedo o Impotencia hicieron despertar su energía destructora, iluminándose su cuerpo como el sol mismo, quemando al verdugo provocando que éste le soltara.

-¡Amora, qué hiciste! – Gritó Starscream aterrado.

-Contemplando por mí misma la Ira de Primus – Respondió extasiada la Asgardiana.

-¡Sácanos de aquí! – Imploraba el seeker.

Repentinamente, el piso empezó a vibrar; todos los presentes empezaron a levitar, incluyendo la misma Amora.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! – Mencionó consternada la hechicera, sin poder moverse.

La asgardiana notó que su enemiga tenía la vista en color dorado y su energía iba en aumento.

-¡No seré de Skull! – Se escuchó con voz potente a la autobot - ¡Si voy a desaparecer, me los llevaré conmigo!

El rostro de los presentes estaba aterrorizado.

-¡Espera Elita! Dudo que puedas acabar conmigo y con el Verdugo – Amora intentaba dialogar, había subestimado a su rival - ¡Piensa en las personas que están debajo de nosotros!

-Por eso mismo lo hago Amora – Sonrió de forma tranquila sin ceder – No lastimaré a terceros… además – hizo una pausa – será un verdadero desafío saber si los asgardianos son más poderosos que Primus mi creador.

La energía había llegado a un nivel crítico; Lis escuchaba el pensamiento de los presentes, cuando repentinamente; una voz muy especial para ella había hecho contacto.

" _Eres una persona especial en mi vida Lis… quisiera comprender como alguien como tú puede amar a un idiota y despojo de hombre como yo… no permitas que tu oscuridad te atrape. Eres más valiosa de lo que te imaginas."_

-¡¿Clint?! – murmuró la joven antes de liberar a todos y quedar parcialmente agotada.

El sonido de un escudo, disparos de energía y de saetas salieron en apoyo de la autobot.

-Prefiero mil veces enfrentar a ellos que a Elita – susurró Starscream quien ordenaba el ataque.

-¡Verdugo, trae a Elita! – Ordenó a Amora.

La joven de la cabellera negra tenía la mirada perdida; intentaba asimilar que estuvo al borde de la destrucción. Sin embargo, nota la presencia del asgardiano corpulento dispuesta a atraparla pero un rayo de energía poderoso derriba al guerrero.

-¡Hey Prime! – Habló Stark - ¡No te preocupes; lo escuchamos todo!

Lis estaba al borde del colapso; era lo último que le faltaba.

-¡Se ve que tienes mucha diplomacia para decir las cosas, ¿Verdad?! – Recriminó Rogers hacia su compañero.

-Ehmm… No – Respondió Ironman quitado de la pena mientras atacaba.

Gradualmente Lis procuraba dominar sus emociones; tomando el arco que permanecía en el suelo disparando hacia sus enemigos. Su rostro era de pocos amigos.

-¡No permitan que Elita escape! – Expresó la Asgardiana.

-¡Un Prime no huye! – Respondió la autobot lanzando una flecha que Amora detuvo con sus manos pero al tomarla estalló.

-¡Tendrás que marcharte Lis! – Contestó Steve - ¡Clint, sácala de aquí!

-¡No se involucren en esto, ésta es mi pelea! – Exclamó la susodicha.

-¡Es nuestro turno de protegerte Lis! – Expresó Hawkeye quien estaba al lado de ella.

-¡Vayánse tórtolos; nosotros nos encargamos de esto! – Intervino Ironman.

Sin pedir voz y voto, Hawkeye tomó la mano de Lis para llevársela consigo.

-Las salidas están bloqueadas – Mencionó el halcón mientras corrían – Bee me dijo que ustedes abandonan los lugares con un estilo especial.

-¡Espera un momento Clint, ¿cómo sabes de Bee?! – Cuestionó Lis.

-¡No hay tiempo; confío en ti! – Respondió con una leve sonrisa mientras ambos habían saltado del edificio para caer al vacío.

La joven Prime intentaba asimilar todo; pero ahora; literalmente estaba volando al igual que un halcón cuando ve su presa y la atrapa. Lis había comprendido a lo que Clint se refería.

-¡Sujétate a mí Clint! – Expresó la joven.

Hawkeye se abrazó a ella en pleno descenso colocando su diestra en la cabellera de la joven pegándola contra sí.

Ella correspondió con un abrazo. Usando su energía Lis hace un esfuerzo y logra teletransportarse con Clint a unos escasos tres metros antes de tocar el asfalto para caer en el interior en uno de los vagones del metro. La chica usa su telequinesis para mantener su cuerpo junto con el de Barton a flote, logrando disminuir el impacto.

Afortunadamente, el vagón estaba vacío. Clint observa que la joven está exahusta con la mirada triste, en un estado vulnerable.

-¡Clint! – Habló con dificultad la joven – No sé qué decirte… lamento todo…

Ella lloraba, no era para menos.

Sin embargo, el Vengador la abraza pegándola contra su pecho, acariciando su cabello en un gesto de protección.

-No estoy interesado en lo que los demás piensen de ti; me importas tú. – Susurró con un matiz protecor el vengador.

Aquel hombre tuvo sentimientos encontrados, podía sentir a Lis como una avecilla herida.

La joven Prime decide replegar su armadura, una especie de calor no dañina se manifiesta en ella, transformando su cuerpo en la pequeña Lis Pruett, quien usaba un vestido infantil.

Clint no comentó nada, observó que su traje de combate era transformiun, capaz de adaptarse y generar un efecto de ilusión óptica; como a su vez notó que la aljaba de la joven se había transformado en su mochila de clases; distinguiendo la flecha azul y el rollo de papel que era el póster.

Lis intentaba poder explicar a su modo lo que era ella en realidad pero su tristeza le embargaba. En medio de aquella oscuridad no escuchó palabra de reproche alguno, el corazón de Clint latía de forma tranquila.

 **Volando alto / Corazón de Halcón**

El Vengador se concentraba en cuidarla; portaba su traje de batalla. Observaba el recorrido y las estaciones que el transporte recorrería eligiendo bajar en la siguiente estación. De forma tranquila, llevaba a la pequeña Lis entre sus brazos en medio de una situación cotidiana, caminaba en dirección a uno de los Penhouse ubicados en un edificio donde socialites y empresarios compartían en común.

Lis trataba de recuperar la energía perdida por medio de su apariencia infantil.

-Para ser Nueva York, no hay mucha gente en la calle – susurró la pequeña en voz baja con una voz triste.

-Es porque la mayoría debe estar en la fiesta de Stark. – Respondió con sencillez Hawkeye.

Habían ingresado a un edificio en donde el recepcionista del edificio le había reconocido.

-Buenas noches Señor Barton– Expresó el encargado de forma respetuosa.

-Buenas noches Matt – Respondió de forma leve – Pero ya sabes que no me gusta el término de "señor".

Aquel hombre sonrió de forma cordial viendo a aquella pareja muy sui generis, pero no hizo preguntas.

El Vengador se dirigió hacia el elevador del edificio junto con la pequeña a quien no separaba de él. Presionó en el tablero un código de seguridad que había aprendido para que el elevador les condujera al último piso.

Por ahora Lis no se había fijado en lo que él hombre de cabellos rubios había hecho. Estaba deprimida.

Clint lo sabía.

El elevador había seguido su recorrido hasta llegar a su destino; abriéndose las puertas, Barton ingresó con ella en brazos.

-Hemos llegado – Mencionó el halcón de forma tranquila mientras el elevador se cerraba detrás de él.

Lis observó que aquel lugar estaba decorado y amueblado de una forma postmodernista; elegantemente. Su tamaño era más amplio cinco o diez veces que el departamento que compartían con Bee. Tenía todas las comodidades y respondía a las necesidades o "caprichos" de su dueño, sin olvidar que tenía una vista espectacular de la ciudad.

El vengador observó que Lis no emitía palabra alguna, comprendía que no era fácil para ella quedar al descubierto y, peor aún, que Amora le hubiese provocado una humillación de ése tipo.

-Me hubiese gustado quedarme en mi departamento o en el tuyo…. – rompió el silencio aquella niña – no estoy acostumbrada a esto…

Al parecer le había intimidado mucho el lugar.

Aquel hombre depositó suavemente a la niña en el sofá amplio emitiendo una leve sonrisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Lis, pero como protocolo de seguridad, Stark se tomó la libertad de asignarte un lugar especial. Es probable que Amora conozca tu ubicación.

-Entonces debo ayudar a Bee…

-No te preocupes por él – le detuvo con gentileza – Jamás olvidaría a la persona que permitió acercarme a ti ésta mañana.

Cuando el Halcón mencionó esa frase, un can de color marrón apareció, saliendo de una de las habitaciones acercándose a ellos, aunque el animal se enfocó en la pequeña quien se encontraba deprimida.

-¡¿Lucky?! – Lis tenía sentimientos encontrados mientras acariciaba al perro.

Clint notó que ella había empezado a reaccionar de otra manera, de forma sutil se apartó de ella para ir a prepararle una bebida caliente.

La pequeña se sentía a gusto con Lucky aunque su curiosidad hizo enfocarse en el ojo sano del perro para ver en sus recuerdos. De forma sutil notó que él había visto el encuentro sostenido entre Clint y Bee en un departamento, observando que ellos habían cambiado de lugar.

Lis podía interpretar los gestos, notando que Bee le había confiado cómo evadir que Lis sospechara de él por medio de telepatía. Los hechos que habían pasado en la mañana, no lo había compartido con Bee, sino con Clint.

-¡Primus! – susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

Ahora comprendía todo y por qué pudo escuchar la voz de Barton en el momento decisivo cuando enfrentaba a Amora.

De una forma elegante, él le había sacado la confesión sobre sus sentimientos.

Clint había aparecido de nuevo llevando consigo dos tazas de café, entregando una de ellas a Lis quien la recibió con cortesía. La pequeña degustó un poco del café, surgiendo las lágrimas en ella.

-Café Amaretto – susurró el vengador – tu favorito.

Transcurrieron cuarenta minutos, antes de que Lis lograra transformarse de nuevo en la chica adolescente, el vestido infantil, se había convertido en un vestido juvenil. Notó que Lucky se había quedado dormido en la alfombra.

En ese tiempo, ella había contado parte de su historia como a su vez el Vengador le escuchaba atentamente. Por ahora, él se abstuvo de mencionar ciertos detalles pero confirmaba la información que Optimus le había confiado en su momento.

Lis se había levantado del sofá para acercarse a la ventana donde podía contemplar la vista, se notaba los edificios iluminados.

-Sabes Clint – mencionó la chica con cierta nostalgia – al ver la ciudad me trae recuerdos de Scramble City, una ciudad en mi planeta.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó el susodicho con curiosidad.

-También en Cybertron hay ciudades, distritos… sin embargo, es muy frío aunque las estrellas pueden verse por completo.

El Vengador había notado que la joven estaba tranquila, de forma sutil se levantó y utilizando el control remoto del equipo de sonido, había encendido, poniendo en reproducción una canción conocida por ambos.

Lis reconoce la melodía, como las primeras estrofas de la canción.

 _As I look into your eyes I see the sunrise_

 _The light behind your face helps me realize._

-Recuerdo que esa canción la cantabas cuando te vi en los vestidores. – susurró un poco sonrojada.

-Noté tu timidez en aquella ocasión – Mencionó con una voz seductora y tranquila mientras se acercaba a la joven por la espalda.

-Bueno… - sintió la presencia del Vengador en ella quien le tomaba de forma delicada de los hombros. – No iba a faltarte el respeto en esa ocasión… no podría hacerlo.

 _Will we sleep and sometimes love until the moon shines_

 _Maybe the next time I'll be yours maybe you'll be mine._

La joven estaba nerviosa ante él.

-Eso me extrañó en ti sabes – sonrío levemente mientras depositaba un beso en el hombro derecho de Lis.

-Clint – sintió los labios del vengador en su piel aunque su voz titubeaba – No tienes que hacer algo si realmente no lo deseas.

 _I don't know if it's even in your mind at all_

 _It could be me_

 _At this moment in time_

 _Is it in your mind at all_

 _It should be me, could be me_

 _Forever._

La voz de la joven se expresaba con un cierto matiz dulce.

Clint giró a la chica de forma leve para que ella quedara frente a él y pudiese verle.

-Nunca olvidé aquel beso que me diste, Lis Pruett – mencionó con sinceridad mientras sus manos recorría de forma suave sus hombros hasta llegar a su cintura. – Tu rostro me ha acompañado desde siempre al igual que ese beso.

Sin poderlo evitar se acercó hacia el rostro de la joven depositando un beso suave en sus labios femeninos, beso que se había prolongado de forma suave.

Lis se separó de forma leve, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No creí que un beso pudiera despertar tanto – Murmuró suavemente aunque ella había disfrutado de aquel beso obsequiado por Hawkeye. **(2)**

-Bueno – Mencionó el vengador mientras acercaba el cuerpo de la joven contra el suyo, susurrando contra sus labios sin despegarse de ella – Eso depende de la persona que te lo obsequia y lo que esté sintiendo en éste momento.

 _Wandering throught life will love come home to you_

 _And the love you want forever, will they be true to you._

Clint Barton volvió a intensificar el beso en Lis, disfrutando de los roces y el sabor de los mismos, mientras que ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, sintiendo que estaba ansioso, su deseo mismo.

La joven prime se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento…

-Clint – susurró levemente un poco agitada – Sé tú mismo… hazme tuya.

 _Will we sleep and sometimes love until the moon shines_

 _Maybe the next time I'll be yours maybe you'll be mine._

El vengador pudo contemplar en sus ojos de la joven esa decisión, no era una mirada lujuriosa, más bien… era la mirada de una mujer enamorada que contemplaba al ser amado. Sin contar que él estaba a punto de descontrolarse.

Tomó a Lis entre sus brazos y la llevó a una de las habitaciones, de forma elegante la dejó en pie para poder acariciar su cuerpo con sus manos mientras que con sus labios dejaba besos en su cuello; mientras que ella llevaba sus manos hacia los cabellos de él dejándose guiar por su instinto, besando su cuello.

 _I don't know if it's even in your mind at all_

 _It could be me_

 _At this moment in time_

 _Is it in your mind at all_

 _It should be me, could be me_

 _Forever._

Aquellas manos femeninas habían bajado hacia el pectoral del vengador, encontrando el cierre de su traje, que le permitió bajar para poder sentir aquella piel, despojándole con delicadeza, mientras que el hombre de forma lenta bajaba el cierre de su vestido dejando que éste cayera por la gravedad, como de forma sutil retiraba el broche del sostén.

Técnicamente, Lis había quedado solamente con su prenda íntima, permitiendo que Clint depositara besos intensos en su hombro y cuello… la piel del vengador tocaba su piel lo cual le estremecía. Tomó aquel hombre a la joven entre sus brazos para depositarla con suavidad en la cama, colocándose con cuidado encima de ella, devorando sus labios y robándose su aliento.

-Perdona – susurró agitado – pero me estás volviendo loco.

Lis sentía perder el aire en cada caricia que le era obsequiada, correspondía a esas acciones con besos intensos… y de forma gradual, ella lanzaba suspiros intensos.

Clint dejaba besos alrededor de su cuerpo bajando desde su pecho hasta su vientre, como a su vez besaba con deleite el inicio de su prenda íntima dejando una caricia sobre la tela.

El sonrojo de la joven iba en aumento, al igual que la temperatura en su cuerpo.

 _Easy, ready, willing, over time_

 _Where does it stop where do you dare me to draw the line_

 _You've got the body now you want my soul_

 _Don't even think about it say no go._

-Relájate – susurró contra su piel mientras que de forma lenta retiraba la prenda interior mientras que él quedaba arrodillado, sumergiéndose con besos profundos en uno de sus mulos como en su intimidad misma…

-¡Aaahmm! – Gimió la joven extasiada al sentir aquellas caricias, su cuerpo se arqueaba ante ese placer que le entregaba, acariciando los cabellos de su amado, cada contacto era una tortura placentera.

El Vengador había escuchado el comentario de Amora, fuese o no verdad haría que Lis tuviese un encuentro grato y placentero, los gemidos de la joven lo excitaban demasiado.

-Clint… siento que… ¡Aaahm!

Ella había resistido a la primera tortura pero había llegado a su límite, llegando a su clímax, sintiéndose liberada, estallando para él. Su cuerpo temblaba, su respiración se agitaba… sintió que volaba.

Para aquel hombre, era evidente que ella tendría su primera vez, depositó besos en el cuerpo tembloroso, acomodándose con ella sintiendo su cuerpo vibrando contra él, aún llevaba el pantalón puesto, no iba a lastimarle.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó con voz amorosa el Vengador.

-Es como si me hubieses llevado al cielo y al infierno al mismo tiempo. – respondió la joven agitada por completo, con una mirada extasiada.

-No iba a lastimarte – respondió depositando un beso en su frente mientras acariciaba su cabello con las yemas de los dedos.

De forma sutil, decidió despojarse del pantalón como de su prenda íntima para sentir a la joven con todo su ser.

El Vengador le había propuesto tomar el control pero ella deseaba ser devorada por el halcón. En un beso profundo, Lis se fundió con los labios de Barton, sumergiéndose en la lujuria de éste. Clint se sentía ansioso sin embargo rozaba su intimidad con la propia y en un movimiento ingresó en ella.

Lis emitió un gemido intenso, su rostro se había transfigurado…

Clint no se había movido, porque no había logrado entrar por completo debido a su estrechez femenina

-Clint – habló la joven mientras se sujetaba al cuerpo masculino. Su respiración era profunda y con un beso profundo le correspondió al vengador. - No tengas misericordia.

Lentamente, ella empezó a moverse, sintiéndose cómoda de forma gradual.

-Pídeme que me detenga si es demasiado para ti, preciosa.

Los movimientos de él eran lentos al inicio, porque no deseaba lastimarla, sin embargo los suspiros y gemidos de la joven le excitaban demasiado, gradualmente aumentó el ritmo de éstos. La joven empezó a gemir placenteramente.

-Déjame escucharte, preciosa…hmmm – susurraba contra su piel, ahogando sus gemidos de hombre colocando sus labios en su hombro femenino.

Lis sentía que volaba intensamente, una calidez emanaba de ella en forma especial contagiando a su amado.

-¡Oh Clint! – Suspiraba extasiada…- ¡¿ésta es la fuerza del halcón?!

Sus gemidos iban en aumento, sintiéndose que de nuevo llegaría a un segundo clímax.

-¡Hawkeye!..- Gimió deleitada en la entrega que el halcón le proporcionaba.

Sin embargo, su deleite era tal que mordió el hombro derecho del vengador. Mientras tanto él se sintió sobre estimulado por los gemidos de la joven y la mordida misma, disfrutando de ése momento.

-¡Clint…..aaaahmmm!

-Lis… terminaré…

 _I don't know if it's even in your mind at all_

 _It could be me_

 _At this moment in time_

 _Is it in your mind at all_

 _It should be me, could be me_

 _Forever._ _ **(3)**_

Ambos llegaron al clímax terminado en destellos placenteros. Clint tenía la respiración agitada mientras que ella lloraba ante la entrega que había recibido. Con la fuerza que le quedaba se aferraba al halcón en un abrazo.

Los dos podían verse a los ojos, perteneciéndose uno al otro.

-Nunca olvidaré ésta noche… Clint Barton – mencionó sonrojada mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su amado.

Clint depositó un beso en su frente mientras que acercaba su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-Descansa – susurró con suavidad el vengador – Nadie te lastimará… pequeña mía.

Aquella pareja se envolvía en el cuerpo del otro, cerrando los ojos para soñar juntos mientras que en el horizonte empezaba a divisarse el amanecer.

* * *

Notas de Eagle:

 **(1)** El tema es _You Know I'm no good_ de Amy Winehouse.

 **(2)** El resto del texto es una recopilación de lo que Chibi y yo compartimos durante el Juego de Rol en Academia Kamii (dando como resultado el proyecto del fic, deseando que le sea grato al leerlo.)

 **(3)** Tema _Sunrise de Simply Red._

* * *

 _Esperamos que el episodio haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


	17. La abeja y el gorrión

_A Chibi Pawan, mi inspiración._

* * *

 _A Fernanda Warrior, por acompañarme en ésta aventura._

* * *

 _Hemos tenido trabajo en cantidad y por ahora les comparto éste episodio, esperando que sea de su agrado._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 17: La abeja y el gorrión**_

 _(Sunrise Parte 2)_

Jeremy Bourne no estaba convencido en quedarse sin hacer nada ante la situación que Lis enfrentaba, sin embargo; en medio de aquella fiesta percibió que Steve, Clint y el propio Tony Stark habían abandonado la misma de forma discreta.

Kate Bishop tenía su prioridad en ese momento: Proteger al piloto.

Ambos se habían quedado hasta que la fiesta culminó. El oriundo de Kansas City buscaba la forma de poderse disculpar y buscar a Lis, creyendo que éste había podido burlar la seguridad de Kate iniciaba la fuga.

-Sr. Bourne – Se escuchó una voz que indicaba cierta autoridad.

Aquel hombre dio la vuelta de forma lenta, su sorpresa fue mayor al reconocer de quien se trataba: era Tony Stark vestido de civil.

-Señor Stark – mencionó apenado aquel hombre – no era mi intención salir sin despedirme pero…

-Comprendo – respondió el _socialité_ a su estilo – Entiendo que ustedes se cuidan mucho. Por ello, ofrecí amablemente a todos los pilotos hospedarse en una de mis propiedades.

-Pero… - intentó replicar Bourne.

-Pero nada Señor Bourne – Intervino Kate Bishop quien de manera inusual había cruzado su brazo con la de él.

Jeremy estaba sonrojado.

-La señorita Bishop le acompañará – Sonrió Tony de forma divertida – será mejor que descanse.

-Andando, Jeremy – Mencionó la chica del cabello negro llevándose al piloto.

No había más que discutir.

 **Un "eterno" recorrido**

El autobot caminaba a duras penas con la chica; un conflicto de sentimientos se gestaba en su interior: le preocupaba Lis, pero a su lado estaba Kate; la jovencita de la cual se había prendado.

Kate había convencido a Jeremy que le permitiera conducir su vehículo (un camaro amarillo) y, durante el trayecto, el piloto contemplaba los edificios y; de reojo, a la conductora.

-Te noto triste Jeremy – Expresó la chica con intención.

-No debes preocuparte Kate – Respondió caballerosamente – Perdón… Señorita Bishop – corrigió nerviosamente.

-Tranquilo – sonrió la chica – Empezaba a aburrirme de que me trataras de usted. – Hizo una leve pausa - ¿Hay algo que te inquieta?

-Bueno – se llevó la bufanda pegándola a su rostro – Durante en mi estancia en Nueva York conocí a una chica…

-¡Eres afortunado! – Habló con Optimismo la joven.

-Yo no diría eso – susurró tristemente – ella está enamorada de alguien más.

Kate volteó levemente para mirar a su interlocutor.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó respetuosamente.

-Porque ella me besó y pronunció el nombre de otra persona.

-¡¿Ay, por Dios?! – Exclamó de forma sarcástica - ¡¿Qué clase de idiota besa a alguien y lo confunde con otra persona?!

Jeremy guardó silencio.

-Personalmente – respondió de forma tranquila – No la culparía por la confusión. Después de todo, ella anhela llegar al corazón de él.

-Veo que eres una persona confiable pero ¿te puedo decir un secreto? – El hombre asintió con la cabeza– Estoy enamorada de una persona mayor que en ocasiones se comporta como un caballero teniendo momento de timidez; siendo totalmente diferente cuando le conocí: mujeriego, irreverente, atrevido… un anciano con corazón de pollo.

-O sea, el clásico que "no ve lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde".

-De hecho, él está enamorado de una chica que le regaló un beso limpio y le trató distinto, aguantando sus errores. – Respondió tristemente – No puedo competir con eso… pero en ocasiones; tengo la impresión que es otra persona y… a veces, siento que ésa parte de él me ama como tal.

-Qué difícil Kate. – murmuró el piloto con nostalgia.

-Y… precisamente – emitió una sonrisa nerviosa – en un auto como éste me animé a besarlo pero… no sé si fue mi impresión que terminé desmayándome; una sensación cálida me adormeció y a lo lejos escucho su voz diciéndome: "No te faltaré al respeto".

-Deseabas que te lo faltara. – Respondió el piloto de forma contundente.

La joven se sonrojó a tal grado que los semáforos se quedarían cortos con el color que poseía su rostro.

-Bueno sí; no… ¡Diantres! – Estaba nerviosa.

Jeremy soltó una pequeña risa.

-Lo siento Kate – dijo a modo de disculpa – Pero entiendo (o creo entender) lo que sientes.

Habían llegado al estacionamiento del edificio. El piloto bajó de forma rápida para abrir la puerta del conductor. La chica se sorprendió de la caballerosidad de él. Ambos ingresaron al ascensor.

-¿Siempre eres así con las chicas? – Preguntó animadamente.

-A una dama se le respeta. – Mencionó un poco sonrojado.

-Estás frente a una amiga – Katie acercó sus manos hacia el rostro de Jeremy – deberías confiarme tu rostro.

-Yo…

Afortunadamente, el ascensor le había salvado; lo cual hizo que Jeremy saliera respirando de forma profunda (como si hubiese tenido un ataque de asma). Notó que el departamento es elegante… lo que ocasionó que retrocediera.

-Stark es presumido. – Respondió la chica.

-Noto que quienes han vivido entre lujos difícilmente les sorprende algo. – Dijo el piloto con un tono animado.

-Un poco – se sonrojó la chica.

Jeremy se acercó a la joven tomando su mano de forma respetuosa.

-Te agradezco la velada Kate – dejó un beso en el dorso de la mano – Si me disculpas, debo descansar. Olvidé unas cosas en la cajuela, pero mañana temprano iré por ella.

-Comprendo – emitió una sonrisa – Tu habitación está a la derecha.

Jeremy asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a su habitación.

Kate había tomado su propio celular, con la disposición de marcarle a Clint.

-¡Rayos! – espetó la chica.

No estaba convencida que el piloto se levantara temprano, decidió no hacer dicha llamada, abandonando el departamento para traer las cosas del piloto. Llevaba las llaves del camaro y con el control del mismo abrió la cajuela notando una maleta pequeña con los colores negro y amarillo y, a su vez, una especie de armería reconociendo en ella un arco miniatura.

Kate tiene una especie de flashback donde ella recuerda que uso el arco durante la intervención de Red Skull, como aquella noche donde había besado a Clint.

-¡Ése sujeto….! – Respondió mientras apretaba sus puños.

 **Epifanía**

La joven cerró la cajuela con violencia, tomando aquella maleta de mala gana. Volvió al departamento; Kate tenía una mezcla de emociones; sin pedir permiso entró a la habitación de Jeremy.

Estaba a punto de golpearle cuando ella se detuvo.

Sus ojos contemplaban a un hombre durmiendo, sin la bufanda, con el pectoral descubierto; teniendo en ellas cicatrices y descubriendo una lesión en el hombro.

Kate se acercó lentamente para contemplarle con la mirada, dejó la maleta a un lado colocándose a un lado de él.

La luna iluminaba todo; el cuerpo del piloto tenía un brillo al contacto con la luz. La mirada de la chica se centraba en el tatuaje (o lo que ella creía que eso era, aunque el lector intuye sobre la insignia autobot).

-En esta posición puedo golpearte por todo lo que hiciste. – susurró de forma molesta Bishop.

-O puedes interrogarme como tu maestro lo haría con una fémina y dejar en claro el asunto Kate. –Respondió el hombre sin abrir los ojos, teniendo un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Kate se sintió retada.

-Antes de que me golpees – abrió los ojos lentamente el piloto – no te pediré que me perdones porque sé lo que hice; sin embargo, sé que soy un idiota más que tu maestro, es evidente que tus sentimientos hacia él son genuinos; mi misión en protegerte aunque has demostrado que puedes valerte por ti misma… simplemente eres alguien que vuela muy alto… y yo, sólo soy una abeja que no alcanzará llegar a donde las aves vuelan alto….

Jeremy hablaba desde el fondo de su ser, torpemente…

-¡Quieres callarte, Jeremy! – Espetó la joven sin más uniendo sus labios con los de él.

Bourne no supo qué hacer; esperaba un golpe en el rostro como a su vez una serie de insultos; sin embargo al sentir de nuevo esos labios acanelados, temblaba ante ellos, no se sabía si era su emoción o realmente esperaba una reacción iracunda de ella.

La joven retiró su rostro levemente para contemplarle.

-No tengo duda que en verdad tú… - susurró la joven – Fuiste tú…

Volvió a unir sus labios con los de él en un beso profundo; Jeremy no deseaba faltarle el respeto; sin embargo, ella se colocó encima de él para dominarle. El piloto la abrazó con fuerza y la colocó al lado de la cama; invirtiendo los papeles pero sin lastimarle.

Devoró sus labios en besos profundos besando con intensidad su cuello, retirando los tirantes del vestido púrpura para dejar al descubierto sus senos femeninos y deleitarse en ellos.

-hmm…. Despacio – murmuraba la joven dejándose llevar.

Era evidente, Bourne sentíase libre, era la primera vez que tendría un encuentro especial.

De forma lenta retiró el vestido, aunque en realidad, el autobot estaba pasando por una especie de sensaciones que el cuerpo humano enfrenta ante el sexo opuesto en intimidad.

-¿Estás ansioso? – Preguntó Kate de forma juguetona mientras su respiración se entrecortaba.

-Honestamente – sonrió aquel hombre de forma seductora – Es mi primera vez…

No pudo hablar porque se sumergió en besos ante aquel cuerpo que solamente poseía una prenda interior; la chica suspiraba profundamente.

-Para ser tu primera vez….hmmmm… -murmuró – no lo haces nada mal.

Jeremy se había sonrojado intensamente.

-Bueno… dejaré que me tengas pero no como tú lo deseas Katie – susurró de forma sexy.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Aaaahmmm!

La joven gimió al sentir que los labios del piloto habían tocado su intimidad con caricias lentas, probablemente ella no percibió cuando él la había despojado de su prenda íntima. Mientras tanto, aquel hombre le proporcionaba caricias intensas, escuchar a la joven le regocijaba por completo.

Ella arqueaba la espalda y disfrutaba con movimientos leves de cadera aquellas caricias, sentía que volaba y en un movimiento había culminado, sintiendo su cuerpo relajado y tembloroso.

Jeremy se sentía extasiado al verla, quien por cierto, conservaba su ropa interior. Tomó a la joven entre sus brazos y la sentó en sus piernas masculinas.

-No deseo faltarte al respeto o ir más allá de algo que tú no desees…gorrión. – Dejó un beso en la frente de aquella joven.

Kate sentía en Jeremy una calidez y protección en esos momentos; sin embargo; la joven notaba ese sonrojo; tal como le había visto en aquellas ocasiones en el departamento (cuando tomaba el lugar de Barton).

Llevó la diestra femenina hacia la mejilla de él; sin apartar la mirada de la suya, en su rostro se dibujó una leve sonrisa.

-¡De nuevo, pero te quiero a ti! – Mencionó la joven al empujar a su amante en la cama, sus labios volvieron a unirse.

Jeremy permitió que ella le dominara con sus besos intensos, la chica recorría su cuerpo con sus labios dejando besos y mordidas suaves; llegando a la intimidad de él. Aquel hombre se estremeció; tuvo un poco de miedo pero fue disipado cuando aquellas manos femeninas se aferraban en su pectoral.

El autobot ahogaba sus gemidos aunque al frente tenía a un ser que le exploraba por completo, la joven de cabellos negros disfrutaba de él.

-hmmm, Katie… - susurraba extasiado.

Sus caricias fueron prolongándose, hasta que ella, con sus piernas envolvía las caderas de él, ingresando la intimidad masculina en su interior.

-¡Jeremy…! – Mencionó con sensualidad.

¿En verdad estaba pasando? ¿Era un sueño?

No lo era.

La chica empezó a moverse lentamente mientras que él con sus manos sujetaba sus caderas; su mirada se perdía en ella, en el movimiento de su cuerpo. Ella deslizaba sus manos por sus pectorales, bajaba la mirada para contemplar la mirada de su amante.

Poco a poco, Jeremy participaba en ello al mover su cadera de forma lenta, sus manos se aferraban a la cintura femenina y de forma lenta se desplazaban hacia los senos femeninos.

El rostro de Kate manifestaba que entraba en esa zona donde uno puede alcanzar el cielo mismo; sus gemidos era evidentes; los movimientos fueron intensificándose hasta que; finalmente; ambos habían culminado.

La joven había dejado caer su cuerpo con lentitud, colocándose encima de él; escuchando los latidos de su corazón de aquel hombre.

El piloto jalaba las sábanas con sus manos para envolver a Kate; sin apartarla de él. Sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel… acariciaba la cabellera de la chica; dejando un beso en su frente.

-Jeremy… -susurró la joven – Yo te…a..te..cito.

Aquel hombre no pudo comprender lo que ella le decía pero por el matiz de su voz indicaba que era algo muy dulce y cálido. La abrazó de tal manera como impidiendo que alguien se la arrebatara.

-Katie… mi gorrión…

Se quedaron dormidos. El aroma a canela dominaba el ambiente. Jeremy Bourne había manifestado su amor hacia aquel halcón que había jurado proteger.

Katie había comprendido el porqué de las actitudes de Clint, aunque la realidad, descubrió a un hombre perdidamente enamorado de ella, brindándole un corazón libre donde ella viviría eternamente.

* * *

 **Gracias por su paciencia, y Felíz día Internacional de la Mujer.**

 **Eagle.**


	18. Pánico en Fórmula Uno

_A Chibi Pawan, mi gorrioncillo, inspiración viviente. (a un año de hacer magia)_

* * *

 _A Fernanda y todos aquellos quienes se involucran en la historia._

* * *

 _Mil disculpas por andar ausentes, y en ésta fechas donde el Movimiento Magisterial Chiapaneco hace su aparición, sin contar las inconformidades justificadas de la población (como a su vez los compromisos que he tenido) actualizamos ésta historia._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 18: Pánico en Fórmula Uno**_

El alba iluminaba los edificios de la ciudad neoyorquina, mientras que en el departamento de Tony Stark, donde el "halcón mayor", su mascota y la primogénita del Prime se habían quedado, la pareja en cuestión permanecía en la cama. La joven suspiraba y entre sueños pronunciaba el nombre del Halcón, mientras que él la pegaba contra sí disfrutando de su compañía como del calor corporal de ella.

Los dos no deseaban despertar.

Clint sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo, una especie de calor le brindaba cierta vitalidad, permanecía calmado. Sin embargo, despertó de forma abrupta al escuchar el vibrador de su celular contra la cómoda de madera.

Pero él no tomó el celular de forma inmediata, antes depositó a Lis en la almohada para que descansara, obsequiándole un beso en su frente.

Revisó su teléfono; un mensaje de texto:

" _No dejes salir a Lis del edificio. Tony"_

Emitió un suspiro con un gesto de desaprobación.

-Un halcón no puede permanecer enjaulado. – murmuró el vengador.

Desvió su mirada al contempla a Lis; emitió una pequeña sonrisa y con la cámara del teléfono tomó una fotografía de ella.

La imagen: Una mujer sensual dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro en medio de las sabanas.

Lis era una mujer – niña que despertaba emociones en Barton.

Un sonido en la puerta interrumpió el momento; el causante emitía gemidos tiernos.

El halcón, estando desnudo se levantó a abrir la puerta y notó que Lucky traía un empaque de alimento para perros sin abrir en el hocico.

-Shhh – indicó por señas al can – Lis duerme y no quiero despertarla.

Con una sonrisa abrió aquel empaque y se colocó a la altura del perro a quien acariciaba con afecto.

El sonido de una cámara fotográfica telefónica interrumpió aquella escena.

Clint volteó para ver de quien se trataba mientras que Lucky movía su cola del gusto.

-Ambos lucen adorables – mencionó la chica con inocencia.

Aunque el rostro de ella tenía un sonrojo, debido a que Barton estaba en su versión de Adán.

-¡Oye! – Mencionó Clint con enojo fingido - ¡Eso es trampa!

-Yo no fui quien inició tomando fotos – sonrió de forma amena.

La joven cubriéndose con las sábanas se incorpora, buscando su ropa.

-Debo arreglarme Clint – mencionó con gentileza – Bee compite hoy.

-¿Es necesario? – Preguntó aquel hombre teniendo en su rostro una expresión de un cachorrito.

Lucky comía del empaque.

-A éstas alturas los accesos están bloqueados – mencionó el halcón mientras se acercaba a ella de forma seductora.

-Entonces… - la joven titubeó un poco – voy a bañarme. – Sonrió la joven mientras se alejaba.

Como si se tratara de un nuño haciendo travesuras, el vengador le quitó la sábana y tomó a aquella chica llevándola entre sus brazos masculinos.

-Si vas a ducharte – habló él hombre con intención mirándola de forma seductora – me cercioraré que lo hagas bien. Además, no hay nada más delicioso el compartir la ducha por las mañanas.

-¡Eres todo un galán Clint!

El halcón robo un beso de sus labios, mientras que ella abría la puerta del baño y Clint la cerraba con su pie.

Todo indicaba que tendrían actividad bajo la ducha.

 **En otro punto de la ciudad**

Jeremy Bournne había despertado temprano; su cuerpo estaba seductoramente atrapado por el cuerpo de Katie. Deseaba salir con sigilo, se liberó de forma sutil cuando sintió que los brazos de la chica le sujetaban.

-Jeremy…-susurró Kate – no te vayas…

-Debo hacerlo y lo sabes – respondió suavemente mientras acariciaba con sus dedos la cabellera de la joven.

-Comprendo…hmm – susurró mientras se aferraba a él.

-No es caballeroso de mi parte despertarte temprano, duerme un poco más… mi gorrión.

Repentinamente, como si fuera un felino, se escuchaba a la joven "ronronear".

Depositando un beso en la frente de su amada salió de forma sutil, tomando una ducha. En la mente del autobot sólo estaba ella, ahora cuenta con una nueva motivación: ¡Ganar!

Terminó de ducharse y tomó su maleta para sacar su vestuario, el uniforme característico de Ferrari le esperaba. El piloto cuidaba los detalles en su arreglo; cuando llegó el momento de colocarse la media máscara, dudó un poco.

-¿Me permites hacerlo, Jeremy? – Mencionó la chica quien se había incorporado.

Por lo visto, el piloto no había dirigido la mirada hacia la cama porque imaginaba que la chica dormía.

-Katie – tomó sus manos depositando un beso en el dorso de éstas – Llegará el día en que deje de usar esto…

-Shhh – colocó gentilmente su dedo índice de su diestra femenina en los labios del piloto. – lo sé.

Besó los labios de Jeremy de forma suave y tierna, el oriundo de Kansas City disfrutaba de su acción.

Sintió como ella le acomodaba la media máscara en su rostro.

-Si me das diez minutos puedo acompañarte. – Habló Katie de forma divertida.

Jeremy observó el reloj.

-Llevo buen tiempo – respondió en el mismo tenor – Media hora y nos vamos… aunque deberé comprarte un vestuario apropiado. – Se escuchó con cierto matiz de ternura.

-No te preocupes por ello; todo está preparado… bueno, Tony tiene gustos extraños. – Mencionó la joven antes de entrar a bañarse.

El piloto se extrañó por el comentario aunque la curiosidad le llevó a abrir uno de los closets, notándose todo un guardarropa femenino.

-Stark debe traer a sus conquistas o tal vez… tiene muchos problemas con las chicas. – murmuró Bourne.

 **En cadena mundial**

Habiendo transcurridos algunas horas, Lis se había terminado de duchar (o haberse duchado al estilo Barton) y al igual que Bee; se topó con la misma situación del closet.

El halcón había dejado a la joven de la cabellera negra para arreglarse mientras que él preparaba el desayuno.

Lucky observaba a su dueño quien susurraba la melodía de una canción, el can movía su cola con agrado.

Lis había salido de la habitación; tomó un pantalón deportivo azul, una blusa de tirantes en rojo como la respectiva ropa interior. Lucky se acercó a saludarla.

-Clint está feliz, ¿verdad amigo? – preguntó la chica amigablemente mientras le acariciaba.

El animal ladró afirmando la oración.

-Puedes ir buscando el canal para ver el evento; estaré contigo en un momento – Intervino el halcón.

-O.K. – respondió la chica.

La joven buscaba el control remoto y se dispuso a tomar asiento en el amplio y cómodo sofá. Encendió el televisor buscando el canal deportivo.

" _Estamos transmitiendo en vivo desde la ciudad de los rascacielos cuya mañana ilumina el circuito callejero donde se desarrollará la competencia de fórmula uno"._

Clint había llegado con el desayuno dejándolo en la mesa de centro para sentarse al lado de Lis.

-No sabía que eres un Chef. – Sonrió Lis mientras degustaba el café.

-Hmm… bueno – sonrió mientras besaba su frente – hay tantas cosas que no aparecen en mi expediente _señorita Pruett_. – Dijo con intención en forma divertida.

-Presumido. – Susurró ella con enojo fingido pero reflejando en su rostro una sonrisa.

" _Se puede apreciar que los competidores están tomando sus posiciones de acuerdo a las clasificaciones, destacando que el piloto sensación Jeremy Bourne saldrá en la Poll Position (posición de privilegio) como a su vez, se destaca la participación de la hija del magnate Bishop en los Pitts para el equipo Ferrari."_

Clint escupió su café al escuchar que Kate estaba ahí.

-¡KATIE!- Dijo con intención el halcón.

-Creo que no fue la única que hizo esto Clint. – Respondió sonrojada la joven – Apuesto a que el Tío Bee movió influencias.

La carrera daba inicio con el banderazo de salida; los competidores iniciaban la competencia, los vehículos iniciaban el recorrido del circuito, la velocidad y los rebases marcaban la adrenalina y velocidad en el evento deportivo.

Jeremy Bournne recibía ataques de sus contrincantes de forma constante, pero siendo un piloto experimentado evitaba los rebases.

-Es bueno. – Dijo Clint quien miraba la competencia – Aunque hay más adrenalina en un videojuego.

-¿Bromeas?! – Cuestionó Lis divertidamente.

-¡No bromeo! – Mencionó mientras le sujetaba de la cintura, atrayéndola para recostarla en su pecho.

Lis no respondió porque su movimiento le había dejado con un sonrojo y sin argumentos.

Se acercaba el momento en que los pilotos harían la entrada a los Pitts, cuando repentinamente un conjunto de explosiones en el circuito hizo que los pilotos se impactaran contra el muro de contención.

El pánico se apoderó, los pilotos abandonaron sus vehículos como la pista; Bournne había esquivado las explosiones pero se dedicó a auxiliar a sus compañeros.

-¡Jeremy! – Se escuchó por el casco del piloto - ¡¿Estás bien?! – La voz es femenina.

-¡Lo estoy Katie; aléjate de aquí! – Hablaba el piloto cuando de forma abrupta se cortó la comunicación.

El oriundo de Kansas City no dudó en correr hacia los pitts, encontró que todo había sido abandonado aunque distinguió en la "escena del crimen" que el desorden había sido provocado por una granada con gas lacrimógeno.

Bee buscó los posibles lugares como ruta de escape, se dirigió al estacionamiento para buscar sus armas cuando un dardo se incrustó en la garganta de él provacando que su cuerpo se hiciera pesado.

Notó una figura masculina de cabello castaño con un brazo metálico; tenía en su poder a Kate quien lucía inconsciente. Bee hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano (y cibertroniano) para levantarse pero fue inútil. Se había desvanecido.

Aquel sujeto se retiró de lugar llevándose consigo a la pareja.

* * *

 _Esperamos sus comentarios, gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


	19. Revelando parte del misterio

_A Chibi Pawan, mi inspiración._

 _A Fernanda y quienes me han acompañado en el proyecto y por aquellos que se integrarán en el momento correcto._

* * *

 _Dejo actualización de ésta historia, agradecida con los comentarios que han dejado._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 19: Revelando parte del misterio**_

Lis y Clint habían visto lo ocurrido en la competencia, Lucky percibió la preocupación de su amo y amiga lo que hizo que gimiera de forma lastimera.

La joven de cabellera negra estaba en shock.

-Es obra de Fallen. – Murmuró la fémina.

Ella tenía la mirada perdida frente al televisor contemplando la escena de terrorismo; apretó sus puños con rabia. Un aura roja empezó apoderarse de ella.

-Clint, Lucky – habló con matices de tristeza y frustración – Me están buscando. Nadie tiene que salir herido.

El halcón sin importarle que pudiera lastimarse colocó sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

-Lis – susurró – Sabes que es una trampa. No permitiré que te entregues como cordero al matadero.

Las transmisiones son interrumpidas y los medios informativos empiezan hacer lo suyo:

" _Durante los terribles acontecimientos se reportan heridos y el pánico dentro del público asistente ha hecho actuar a los equipos de emergencia sin embargo dentro de las personas desaparecidas se reportan al piloto Jeremy Bournne y Kate Bishop"._

Al escuchar los nombres de los desaparecidos, la pareja espectadora tienen sentimientos encontrados.

Repentinamente se escucha el motor de una aeronave aterrizar en el puerto del edificio. El halcón y la chica se observaban mutuamente.

El sonido del ascensor hace que fijen su mirada en la dirección donde se encontraba. Lis no aplica una posición defensiva. Las puertas se abren. Dos figuras aparecen en aquel espacio.

-Steve, comandante Pruett – Habló el halcón.

El can ladra de forma amistosa ante aquellas personas. Lis no sabe que responder porque no esperaba encontrar a su padre y mucho menos conocer al Capitán América sin máscara.

-Debemos irnos. – Expresaron los dos visitantes al unísono.

Lis asiente junto con Lucky, y acompañados de Barton, abandonaban el departamento de Stark.

 **Bajo el poder del enemigo**

Jeremy Bournne y Kate Bishop habían sido raptados por todo un experto llevándolos ante sus enemigos.

Skull observaba con detenimiento a ambos prisioneros.

La chica permanecía inconsciente sobre una especie de sillón utilizado en consultorios sujetada por las muñecas y tobillos mientras que el piloto permanecía suspendido sujeto de las muñecas y sus tobillos atados de forma ajustada, con el torso semidesnudo de la cintura hacia arriba dejando ver su logo autobot y sin la máscara.

Kate poco a poco logra abrir los ojos y ve a su compañero suspendido en las alturas.

-¡Al fin despertaste, gorrión! – Dijo Skull en tono de burla.

En los ojos de la joven se empiezan a dibujar el odio desmedido.

-No creí ver tu rostro tan acabado. – Respondió de forma sarcástica la joven.

-Eres muy insolente. – Se escuchó al fondo una risilla, era Amora quien no pudo evitarlo.

-La joven que no pudo cautivar a su maestro termina resignándose con "su doble".- Mencionó Skull directamente hacia su prisionera.

Kate siente herido su orgullo pero como toda vengadora no lo demuestra.

-¡Si ya terminaron de platicar con ella, deben soltarla! – Mencionó Jeremy que había vuelto en sí.

Skull sonrió levemente mientras ordenaba que descendiera el cuerpo de Bee.

-Tu especie es muy extraña. – Habló el hombre del rostro rojizo – pero comparten la misma estupidez con Los Vengadores.

-¡Defender la vida y buscar la paz nunca será una estupidez! – replicó Bournne.

Amora aplaudía y se burlaba ante aquella escena.

-¡Nos engañaron muy bien! – Se escuchó la voz de Fallen – Ustedes son valiosos para ciertas personas pero… tengo curiosidad en algo Bumblebee.

Repentinamente aparece de entre las sombras el sujeto que los había capturado.

-Winter Soldier. – Murmuró Kate.

-Veo que lo conoces. – Susurró Fallen.

Aquella figura se acercaba directamente hacia la chica del cabello negro, teniendo en su mirada frialdad.

-Has vivido como un humano – Mencionó el mech con intención hacia su prisionero. – Y ésta chica ¿En verdad te importa Bee? – habló con sorna.

Winter, con su mano metálica había jalado fuertemente la ropa de la chica dejando ver su sostén.

Kate no pudo evitar mostrar su temor.

-¡FALLEN! – mencionó Bee con intención.

Una risilla por parte del cibertroniano se escuchó en aquella habitación.

-¡No te preocupes por mí… Jeremy! – Expresó Kate tratando que el autobot no perdiera la cordura.

Fallen hizo una señal para que Winter continuara destrozando la ropa femenina de la chica.

-¡FALLEN, DEJALA! – Gritó Bee.

-¡Olvidaste ser un soldado! – Mencionó Fallen con intención – En la guerra hay bajas. Sólo dime lo que necesito saber y la dejaré libre.

-¡NO DIGAS NADA JEREMY! – Gritó Kate.

Bee sacando fuerza de flaqueza logra mover su cuerpo dándole impulso derribando a Skull y Amora.

El soldado del invierno sin pensarlo dos veces clavó un cuchillo en el costado del autobot.

-¡JEREMY! – Gritó Bishop.

La sangre y el energón fueron bien recibidas por el piso frio.

-¡Suficiente! – Mencionó Fallen.

La cadena que sujetaba a Bee cayó de forma violenta junto con él.

Kate Bishop contemplaba de forma impotente como aquella figura del brazo metálico tomaba a Bee por los cabellos.

-Lo que él necesita en estos momentos es un poco de amor, ¿no es así Señorita Bishop? – Expresó el mech de forma irónica.

La risa siniestra de Fallen se escuchó por toda la habitación.

El soldado del invierno se acercó a Kate mirándola fijamente, sin que lo viera venir, con su mano humana golpeó a Bishop en la cara dejándola inconsciente.

Aquella figura culminó su actividad cuando se llevó a la pareja y los depositó en el interior de una celda.

 **Armando el rompecabezas**

Lis permanecía callada, con muchas interrogantes en su interior mientras viajaban en la aeronave.

Mientras tanto el comandante Pruett observaba el hombro de Hawkeye donde se notaba una mordida.

-Conozco las marcas de los dientes de mi hija, Señor Barton. – Susurró de forma leve en el matiz que le caracterizaba a un Prime.

Clint se sonrojo levemente.

-Esperaba a que se enterara después, señor. – Expresó el vengador muy a su estilo, siendo honesto.

Aunque el halcón percibió en el militar (Pruett) marcas en su cuello.

-¡¿Podrían dejar de presumir, por favor?! – Mencionó Lis al notar esa singular escena aunque estaba apenada.

La mirada de la chica autobot se enfocaba en Steve.

-Hacen una linda pareja – Mencionó Rogers – Espero que el café haya sido de su agrado.

-Se veía muy bien Capitán como empleado de la cafetería – respondió Lis tímidamente.

Una parte del rompecabezas se había armado: Steve Rogers había mantenido contacto con Hawkeye, haciéndose pasar como un trabajador del establecimiento; siendo él quien tomó la fotografía de Clint y Lis.

La aeronave había aterrizado, los cuatro tripulantes como el can mismo habían ingresado a la Torre Stark.

-No creí que volvería a éste sitio. – Expresó Lis de forma tranquila con cierta neutralidad en su voz.

El ascensor los conducía a la sala de Operaciones; Stark portaba su singular armadura; Lucky estaba familiarizado con el lugar.

-Creí que la acompañaría la señora Pruett – Mencionó con intención el _socialité._

 _-_ Intenta romper la tensión – expresó en voz baja Hawkeye hacia Lis.

-Agradezco la intención señor Stark pero iremos al punto principal. – Mencionó el comandante con cortesía. – Red Skull.

La mirada de los presentes se dirigía hacia el autobot como a Steve Roger. El comandante cedió la palabra al hombre conocido por portar un escudo.

-Todo comenzó tiempo atrás – Expresó Rogers con calma – cuando la joven presente enfrentó a Starscream bajo las órdenes de Fury. Como es conocido por todos, no es la primera vez que enfrentamos a HYDRA, pero en ésta ocasión se aliaron con alguien que conocemos (Amora) y con un perfecto desconocido para nosotros… pero no para los Marines.

En ésta última frase, el líder de Los Vengadores hizó hincapié en la figura de Owen.

-Nosotros no intervenimos en la lucha que le corresponde a su "jurisdicción" – Intervino el militar – Sin embargo, esta peculiar alianza pone en riesgo a tres mundos: el suyo, el nuestro (Cibertron) y Asgard.

-Comprendo ésa parte pero… ¿Por qué Lis? – Clint estaba tratando de asimlar todo aquello. -Es obvio que tiene un poder impresionante pero hay algo más ¿cierto?

-Porque puedo otorgar juventud a quien me posea – Expresó de forma tajante y avergonzada a la vez.

El halcón quedó turbado por instantes. Nunca imaginó que en el cuerpo de Lis guardara dicho poder.

-¿Quieres decir que…? – Tony intentaba asimilarlo a su estilo.

-El poder de curación que posee es equivalente al del Santo Grial: No puede dar la vida eterna pero si puede hacer que una persona permanezca joven. – Intervino Owen.

Los tres vengadores pudieron comprender la actitud de Lis ante la batalla que sostuvo con Amora.

-Cuando estuve herido – Mencionó Clint – Lis usó su energía para curarme pero…

-En ese entonces- habló Lis de forma respetuosa – tus pensamientos eran otros. Soy una especie que en la tierra es denominado mutante pero en la nuestra se le llama místicos. En mi organismo controlo y se alberga la energía de nuestro creador: Primus.

En los últimos informes – Intervino Rogers – Red Skull no está en su mejor forma.

-Y con respecto a la joya robada pertenece a Asgard. – Agregó Stark – el mítico ojo de Odín, una pieza valiosa: Thor y Loki lo quieren de regreso a su lugar de origen. Es lo que nos han dicho ambos.

-¿Cuándo hablaste con… Laufeyson? – Expresó extrañado y un poco molesto Barton.

-Más bien Thor habló en nombre de su hermano, tú sabes. – Respondió Stark a su estilo.

Mirando los elementos que habían a su alrededor Clint observa a Lis

-Dos energías poderosas combinadas o siendo usadas podrían acabar los tres mundos. – Mencionó Clint.

-Sin contar la pérdida en el balance del universo. – Finalizó Owen.

-No quiero interrumpir – Se escuchó la voz de Jarvis – Pero alguien envía un mensaje en lenguaje no terrícola.

-Proyéctala Jarvis. – Expresó Stark.

La imagen proyectada corresponde a símbolos cibertronianos.

-Es cibertroniano antiguo – Expresó Lis – Se hablarlo pero no escribirlo.

Owen estaba leyéndolo de forma visual.

-¿Quién lo envía? Puede ser una trampa. – Intervino Clint.

-El mensaje lo envía Elisa y acaba de darnos la ubicación del enemigo como otros detalles – Respondió Owen sonriendo levemente.

El comandante hizo señas para indicar a Stark que protegiera a Jarvis como sus sistemas.

Repentinamente, una especie de apagón se produjo en el interior causando la pérdida de la imagen.

-Fallen es tecnología – Habló Owen – al igual que nosotros. Podrán comprender el alcance que tiene.

Lucky ladró afirmando lo que decía el comandante, al parecer nuestro amigo canino deseaba tener participación.

-Hacia dónde debemos partir. – Intervino Rogers con su acento de mando.

-Rusia. – Expresó Owen.

Los presentes estaban listos para partir lo antes posible, no sin antes haber hecho los protocolos correspondientes para evitar ser detectados por el enemigo.

Lis y Clint tenían un pensamiento común: Kate y Bee.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


	20. Infierno de Hielo

_Para Chibi Pawan, mi inspiración._

 _A Fernanda y quienes siguen o tendrán la oportunidad de leer esta historia a futuro._

* * *

 _Dejando un capítulo más de la historia, narración un poco fuerte._

 _ **Capítulo 20: Infierno de Hielo**_

Hay quienes adoran la vida nocturna y divertirse. Todo país cuenta con sus propias diversiones. Rusia no es la excepción.

La noche había caído en San Petersburgo, los comportamientos machistas no son exclusivos de un continente, en un centro nocturno un buen número de asistentes del sexo masculino había acudido a divertirse.

Un escenario, de drogas, alcohol, _strippers_ y todo lo que conlleva a la vida de este tipo de lugares. En aquel lugar, todos se deleitaban en ver bailar y despojarse de sus prendas a las chicas que se movían sensualmente ante el escenario.

-Despidamos a la sensual Antonella – Expresaba el hombre en ruso ante la audiencia.

Los silbidos y expresiones masculinas no se hicieron esperar.

Un hombre de cabellera rojiza observaba con atención a los presentes, bebía un poco de whisky. Vestía de forma oscura, usando lentes transparentes.

El Dj coloca música de David Guetta. **(1)**

 _Yes i can see her_ _  
_ _Cause every girl here wanna be her.._

 _Ohh she's a diva_ _  
_ _They feel the same and i wanna meet her_ _  
_ _They say she low down, its just a roomer and i dont believe them_

Dos chicas de cabellera negra, vestidas con el uniforme militar ruso aparecen en escena moviendose de forma sensual, pareciera que ambas se comunicaban y podrían dar una especie de espectáculo lésbico, despertando las bajas pasiones de los presentes.

-¿Éstas seguro que Fallen espera a los autobots?" – se escuchó en un grupo de confianza hablando en ruso.

Todo indicaba que aquel establecimiento era una especie de "fachada" para operaciones ilegales.

-Tú no te preocupes, dudo que sea traicionado, además han estado ocupados en mantener su identidad al margen, tarde o temprano deberán asumir su decisión de vivir entre humanos. – Respondió su compañero en el mismo idioma.

they say she needs to slow down

the baddest thing around town

De forma sensual ambas se retiraban las prendas que poseían, muchos deseaban ver el show subido de tono que brindaban las bailarinas.

She aint nothing a girl you've ever seen before and nothing  
you can compare to a neighborhood whore  
I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without  
being disrespectful

El pelirrojo escuchaba con atención cada detalle de la conversación y no perdía de vista a las dos chicas del escenario.

-Las chicas son lo único rescatable de éste planeta… son como las femmes pero más pequeñas. – Sonrió con morbosidad.

-Es sorprendente que no estés distraído como el resto. – Habló el segundo hombre.

Un tercer hombre se acerca a la conversación y susurra algo.

Su mirada cambia.

Repentinamente el público se enciende cuando una de ellas es despojada de forma sensual de su ropa… ambas estaban en ropa interior.

Sin embargo todos quedan en shock cuando ven un tatuaje en una de ellas.

The way that booty movin i just cant take no more

Have to stop what I'm doing so I can pull up her clothes  
I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without  
being disrespectful

-¡AUTOBOTS! –Gritó aquel hombre.

(Damn Girl)

El pelirrojo saca un arma escuadra y sin dudar lanza un disparo hacia una de las luces lo que ocasiona que todos saquen sus armas.

Con su diestra sujeta el cuello de un hombre cercano usándolo como escudo y empieza a disparar.

Los gritos de las chicas que estaban en los privados y tras bambalinas se escuchaban causando pánico.

Las dos bailarinas que estaban en el escenario desaparecen, y con movimientos rápidos atacaban hacia aquellos hombres.

 _Damn You's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch_ _  
_ _Damn you's a sexy bitch, damn girl_ _  
_ _Damn You's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch_ _  
_ _Damn you's a sexy bitch, damn girl_

Las dos chicas se distinguían una de la otra; la primera usaba lencería en color azul sin contar que su físico es polaco y contaba con los ojos en color zafiro, mientras que la segunda usaba lencería en color verde esmeralda al igual que el color de sus ojos pero su nacionalidad es británica.

La música se escuchaba a todo volumen, y el lugar terminó con destrozos tanto en el mobiliario como en cristalería.

Destacó que los hombres que habían quedado tendidos, portaban la insignia de los decepticons.

-Será mejor que se abriguen si no quieren contraer pulmonía. – Expresó el pelirrojo en ruso.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- Preguntó la chica de Reino Unido en su idioma.

-Lo que quiso decir es que teme por mi integridad. – Intervino la mujer de nacionalidad polaca expresándose en ese idioma.

Un pastor alemán había ingresado y se colocó al lado del pelirrojo.

-Si papá te ve – mencionó el "ruso" – le da el infarto.

-Savage cumplió con su objetivo – Sonrió con levedad la mujer de ojos esmeraldas mientras transformaba su vestuario en ropa Asgardiana.

-Aunque eres la pareja de mi hija – Intervino la dama de Polonia cambiando su vestuario al estilo _blackwidow_ pero en color azul y con la insignia autobot – No se les ocurra tener momentos íntimos en éste momento. – Expresó de forma sarcástica.

Los susodichos se sonrojaron.

-Seguro se enteró lo que ocurrió en Mónaco. – Expresó la británica hacia el pelirrojo en asgardiano con cierta ironía.

Un can miraba gracioso aquella escena mientras seguía a las tres personas.

El lector intuye quienes son.

 **La celda fría**

Kate volvía de su inconsciencia observando a su alrededor; su mejilla estaba inflamada por el golpe que _Winter Soldier_ le había proporcionado, dejó ese detalle en segundo término cuando notó a su lado el cuerpo de Jeremy Bournne.

La chica se colocó ante él aunque sintió que dentro de su sostén había algo extraño en su interior.

-¡Jeremy! – Expresó la dama viendo aquella figura que derramaba sangre y energón aunque ésta fluía de forma leve.

El susodicho abrió los ojos con levedad dirigiendo la mirada a aquel ser que había despertado sus sentimientos.

-¡Gorrión! – Sonrió con dificultad notándose el dolor – Debemos salir de aquí.

-¿Puedes levantarte? – Preguntó seriamente – Aunque no tengo mi arco y mis flechas podremos escapar.

-Descuida.

El oriundo de Kansas City había hecho el esfuerzo por incorporarse.

-Si tuviera mi vehículo cerca – expresó el hombre – no me dolería tanto pero puedo resistirlo.

Un sonido de metal hizo eco en aquella celda, algo similar a un casquillo de bala cuando cae sin su contenido en el suelo. En esta ocasión, no había arma o disparo.

La pareja se miró mutuamente antes de dirigirse hacia el causante del sonido; todo indicaba que ser el indicio de algo.

 **Siberia Occidental**

Escoger un sitio donde el clima no le permite desarrollar a los humanos al cien por ciento; donde la naturaleza conserva el don inmaculado del equilibrio ecológico fue un acierto de los decepticons y sus aliados de establecer una base.

Todo indica que en los paisajes de Taiga y Tundra teniendo como vecino al Océano Ártico se convertiría en el escenario de batalla.

Fallen había interceptado la comunicación de Jarvis y ahora esperaban la visita de sus enemigos. Amora por su parte; esperaba con ansias el poder tener a las hijas del Prime en su poder para vengarse.

Cabe señalar que en el último enfrentamiento, ella y Scarface terminaron huyendo ante el cap y Ironman respectivamente.

En las partes cercanas al territorio ártico, el hielo había alcanzado el grosor deseado y la oscuridad se hacía intensa aunque las auroras boreales le daban al paisaje níveo un toque de color.

Dos hombres que portaban el uniforme con el que se había dado a conocer HYDRA por primera vez patrullaban aquellas regiones previendo el inminente ataque de sus enemigos.

Hablaban en ruso, reportándose de forma constante.

El sonido de un oso polar hace que los centinelas tomen sus armas dispuestos a disparar para ahuyentar al mamífero.

De forma repentina, un disparo interrumpe aquel silencio haciendo que aquel ejemplar se alejara.

-¡¿Pasó algo?! – Se escuchó por la radio en ruso.

-Ahuyentando a un oso – Contestó uno de los vigilantes.

-Se aproxima una tormenta invernal, vayan al refugio señalado.

Una fuerte ventisca ocurrió en ese preciso momento, los dos miembros de HYDRA no pudieron moverse; en cuestión de segundos, ambos estaban congelados.

El responsable: Un lobo de gran altura seguido de un pastor Alemán, acompañado de dos vehículos (Toyota Corolla y motocicleta Kawazaki azul cromado con leves franjas rosas).

-Espero que no tarden demasiado. – Habló el lobo con claridad.

-No lo harán. – Se escuchó la voz proveniente del Toyota pero en femenino.

En medio de la tormenta, un vórtice de color esmeralda parecía dejando salir a un camaro amarillo.

El lobo reconociendo al vehículo indica que todos le siguieran. Los vehículos presentes junto con el can iniciaban aquel recorrido llegando a una zona donde la tormenta tenía una intensidad mayor.

Había una construcción singular lo suficientemente apta para brindar refugio a los vehículos como a su vez, no fuese identificada.

Todos habían ingresado.

El lobo tomó apariencia humana dejando ver por completo a Loki Laufeyson en su versión masculina.

Del Toyota y Kawazaki bajaban sus conductoras como a la vez Savage se sacudía la nieve.

Finalmente, del camaro descendía un perro color marrón con su único ojo en alerta, un hombre con vestuario de combate púrpura y negro con una pequeña niña vestida con ropa siberiana.

Loki estaba a punto de soltar la carcajada al ver a la pequeña.

-¡Ríete de mí apariencia y meteré tu cetro en un lugar donde no te da el sol! – Éste mensaje se lo había mandado Lis de forma telepática al Asgardiano.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Clint. – Expresó Loki con una sonrisa burlona.

-Que tanto has hecho Liam – Respondió el susodicho sin mucho afán.

-Antes que inicie la _civil war-_ Intervino Elisa – Estamos a un día de distancia.

-Cada vez que avanzamos – Argumentó Silvia – notamos el fenómeno de hielo sucio, pero a diferencia del proceso natural, la textura es excesivamente inusual.

Savage proyectó imágenes.

-Energón mezclado con hielo. – Respondió Lis.

-Para nuestra fortuna – Expresó Loki – tenemos a alguien encubierto pero no será fácil ingresar.

-Tomando en cuenta que Amora y Fallen tienen lo suyo, el peligro es mayor. – Manifestó Barton al escucharle.

-Lis y Elisa junto con Savage haremos el trabajo divertido. – Respondió Silvia de forma sarcástica.

-Como en los viejos tiempos. – Expresaron las dos hermanas.

-Mientras que ustedes les tocará pelear con los centinelas tecno – orgánicos – Señaló la de Polonia hacia los caballeros.

Clint y Loki se dirigieron una mirada de: _"Puedo hacerlo solo"_.

Lucky ladró ante la actitud de ellos como si los regañara.

-Gracias amigo. – Expresó de forma seria la esposa de Owen mientras depositaba una caricia en la cabeza del can.

-Supongo que el resto quedará en calidad de refuerzos. – Argumentó Elisa quien se colocaba al lado de Loki.

-Lucky nos apoyará en olfatear las señales de Jeremy y Kate. Mencionó Lis mientras ella tomaba su lugar junto a Clint.

-Por ahora descansen y dentro de dos horas partiremos. –Señaló Silvia quien había asumido el mando. – Me quedaré a vigilar.

Vio como ambas parejas se marchaban con sus respectivos canes.

" _Me pregunto qué diablos le vieron a ése par de conflictivos."_ Pensó Silvia con respecto a sus hijas mientras sonreía levemente.

-El amor es ciego. – Suspiró la dama percibiendo el sonido de la tormenta invernal.

* * *

 _ **(1)** Letra de Sexy Bitch._

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


	21. SWAT Prime

_A Chibi Pawan, mi inspiración._

* * *

 _A Fernanda Warrior y quienes hayan encontrado agrado a ésta historia._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 21: S.W.A.T. Prime**_

Mientras Silvia vigilaba, las dos horas que había fijado de plazo generaban dos opciones: que éstas se convirtieran en eternas o, éstas no serían suficientes.

Es evidente en plena guerra brotara el amor o simplemente cada pareja había determinado el paso a seguir.

Del lado de Liam y Elisa surgieron sollozos como a su vez se escuchó la frase _"Hacer lo correcto",_ sin contar los besos; mientras que en el lado de Clint y Lis solamente surgió el abrazo, los murmullos y un beso apasionado.

Las dos chicas abrazaban a aquellos seres mientras los dos caninos observaban de forma natural lo acontecido.

Silvia guardaba silencio; sus memorias le llevaban a revivir sucesos compartidos con Owen; y ahora… sus "pequeñas" pasaban por lo mismo.

A diferencia de la tormenta invernal ocasionada en Nueva York por Liam, la naturaleza apoyaba a quienes buscan la paz y el orden en los tres mundos.

Las tres mujeres partieron tal como lo habían previsto. En ésta ocasión el camaro amarillo quedaría bajo la custodia de Barton como a su vez Lucky trabajaría con Savage.

Liam se portó "amable" al proporcionarle una armadura canina de diseño asgardiano al can del halcón.

Aquellos hombres vieron partir a las tres féminas.

-Cambiaste demasiado – se escuchó la voz de los hombres de forma simultánea.

Los dos se estremecieron al escucharse.

-Encontraste a _Min Keizer_ , ¿cierto? – insinuó el halcón.

-Como tú encontraste a la pareja quien acompañe tu nido. – Respondió levemente el asgardiano.

Clint observó al hombre quien tenía enfrente, notó que sus ojos esmeraldas trataban de esconder el efecto de toda persona al llorar.

-Le dijiste algo o ambos…

-¡Por ahora no preguntes! – Expresó de forma tajante aquel hombre de piel nívea.

-Lucha por ella.- Expresó sin más el halcón mientras le hacía señas que se subiera al camaro.

 **El plan de ataque**

Las hermanas Pruett habían conversado durante el trayecto; cada una daba la versión de los hechos como las experiencias (no sexulaes) que habían compartido con los seres que amaban. En sus ojos se evidenciaban un cúmulo de emociones, pero ambas se concentraban en poner el orden y rescatar a aquellos que no tienen culpa.

Habían llegado las tres mujeres hacia la primera parte del recorrido; observaron que es un puesto de vigilancia por parte del gobierno ruso. Tendría que improvisar porque a éstas alturas no deseaban propiciar una guerra entre naciones.

-Lis, ¿puedes distinguir algo en el plano mental?- Preguntó Silvia – porque no alcanzo a percibir energía térmica o indicios de cuerpos cibertronianos.

La susodicha cierra los ojos para concentrarse percibiendo la ausencia de pensamientos.

-No hay nada vivo. – Respondió la chica.

-Pero hay cámaras de vigilancia- Mencionó Elisa quien distinguía en medio de la tormenta invernal el actuar de Savage.

El can autobot había recorrido el puesto. Su función: Si existiesen formas de vida podría llamar la atención de ellas.

-Procede amigo. – Expresó Elisa mientras Lucky dio un ladrido apoyando a la chica.

Savage buscó la central eléctrica que alimentaba al edificio y usando su ladrido de cañón de fusión destruyó el lugar que les brindaba electricidad.

El Toyota y la kawazaki iniciaron el recorrido a toda velocidad.

Al descubrirse la falta en el suministro de energía eléctrica, el enemigo sabría su ubicación, armándose hasta los dientes.

Conforme avanzaban, notaban el efecto de "hielo sucio" con toques de energón. Estaban llegado a los límites posibles.

-Los informes indican que la base de Fallen se encuentran en las profundidades del océano ártico pero; para acceder sin necesidad de ingresar al agua, a quinientos metros al oeste hay una cordillera montañosa que oculta una entrada subterránea. – Intervino Elisa.

-Entonces ya está decidido. – Expresó Lis – debemos tener cuidado, aunque no ingresarán en modo femme. – lo mencionó por su madre y hermana.

-No es la primera vez que lo hacemos. – Respondió Silvia.

Dejaron los vehículos a cierta distancia para escalar la montaña de la cordillera y entrar por aquella entrada. Lis llevaba a Lucky mientras que Savage se quedaba con Silvia y Elisa.

El comando femenino había ingresado.

Al acercarse al objetivo; pudieron detectar el movimiento de los mecanismos decepticons.

-Para poder atacar y tener ventaja debemos hacer que la base sea visible. – Expresó Silvia.

-Debemos separarnos – Mencionó Lis quien había elegido irse por la izquierda.

-Savage y yo seremos refuerzos, mientras que Elisa es quien puede contactar al infiltrado. – Mencionó Silvia quien estaba a la defensiva.

 **El duelo**

Elisa portaba un traje oscuro con una media máscara; la mirada de la chica se fijaba en el movimiento de aquellos guardias; en su espalda portaba su espada para defenderse.

Como si fuese un fantasma; desenvainó y con dos movimientos privaba de la existencia a sus enemigos. Avanzó sin detenerse. Así como aparecían sus enemigos, respondía con la misma intensidad, en sigilo.

El disparo de un arma con silenciador hizo que la joven se detuviera. La bala había rozado de forma milimétrica su cabellera, teniendo que adoptar una postura de batalla.

Usando sus habilidades sobre humanas sacó un panel pequeño de metal y lo arrojó como si hubiese sido el escudo del Capitán América hacia la dirección de su agresor.

Notó una silueta que detenía aquel objeto con su mano. Se movía con precisión dispuesto a someterla en un solo movimiento. Era un hombre de cabellera castaña, mirada penetrante como el cielo, sin contar que usaba su distinguido brazo metálico con la estrella roja.

La joven tomó a su adversario del brazo metálico y en un movimiento acrobático había aplicado un movimiento de lucha llamado _"La mística"_ , ambos gladiadores habían perdido la máscara.

Winter Soldier se levantó haciendo gala de la precisión rusa para enfrentar a la pelirroja; sus brazos y piernas ofrecían una combinación de ataques ágiles mientras que la fémina lograba esquivarlos, atacando con agilidad a su oponente.

Elisa logró conectar a James Barnes con su puño en la parte del mentón, pero el militar respondió golpeándola de la misma manera.

Ambos no iban a desistir en su lucha. Barnes tomó su arma y apuntó directo a la frente de Elisa con el fin de aniquilarla de un solo tiro, pero la chica sacó su espada y a manera de escudo se protegía, desviando los disparos.

Algunos decepticons observaban aquella batalla épica entre Winter y Orión. Un descuido significaría el fin de la batalla.

-No te rendirás, ¡¿verdad?! – Expresó en ruso Barnes.

-¡Un Prime no huye! – Respondió la pelirroja en el mismo idioma.

Sin pensarlo dos veces; James golpeó el estómago de Elisa con su puño metálico; el golpe le había quitado el aliento. Elisa perdió el conocimiento.

El soldado del invierno no permitió que el cuerpo de la chica tocase el suelo y la sostuvo contra sí mientras acomodaba el cabello de la chica.

-Fallen y Skull querrán verla. – Expresó el decepticon en ruso.

James Barnes no dijo palabra alguna. Dando exhibición de su fuerza, se colocó a la joven en su hombro para llevarla con sus líderes.

* * *

 _Un capítulo corto pero lleno de adrenalina. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


	22. Antesala al Ragnarok

_A Chibi Pawan, mi inspiración._

* * *

 _Para Sarah Lehner a quien le agradezco sus comentarios y, principalmente por leer dicha historia que no está escrita en su idioma materno._

* * *

 _A Fernanda Warrior y aquellos lectores que se integran en el momento indicado de la lectura._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 22: Antesala al Ragnarok**_

James Barnes llevaba a Elisa ante la presencia de los líderes. Ingresó a la sala principal donde ellos esperaban el ataque inminente de sus enemigos.

Amora, quien se encontraba con ellos miró fijamente al hombre que llevaba a su enemiga. En sus ojos se visualizaba la ansiedad de venganza.

-Se infiltró. – Expresó Fallen de forma directa permaneciendo entre las sombras.

Barnes asintió con la cabeza mientras colocaba a la chica en una silla especial sujetándola de las muñecas y tobillos.

Red Skull por su parte tomaba entre sus manos la espada de la joven guerrera sin desenvainar.

-Podemos probar en ella el Ojo de Odín. – Sugirió Skull mientras daba órdenes que trajeran dicha pieza.

La mujer del cabello rubio aprecia que la pelirroja no despierta.

-¡La golpeaste fuerte, James! – Sonrió con maldad la encantadora – Veamos si logro despertarla.

Amora no tuvo consideración. Jaló con violencia la cabellera de la chica.

-¡ARGGH! – Se escuchó el gritó de la pelirroja.

\- Bienvenida a casa; Orión Prime. – Se escuchó la voz de Fallen – Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que Menasor intentó divertirse contigo.

-Por qué no me sorprendes, Fallen. – Respondió la susodicha de forma sarcástica en medio de la tortura de la Asgardiana.

-Apuesto que vienes a rescatar a los "tórtolos" que James nos trajo. – Intervino Skull asumiendo el rol de líder.

-Pensé que ya habías usado el ojo de Odín. – Mencionó de forma irónica la prisionera.

-¡No es tan sencillo, querida! – Soltó Amora la cabellera de Elisa – Si fusionamos la Star Saber con el poder de la piedra, su poder será mayor: Un golpe directo al corazón de Primus.

 **El inicio del Ragnarok**

Starscream realizaba la vigilancia en las zonas que suministran electricidad a la base. Portaba una apariencia humana.

-¡Si tan sólo me permitieran estar cerca de la rubia! – Refunfuñaba – Y luego el tonto de cara roja me pide dejar mi sitio a un humano con brazo metálico.

Comprenderán que el decepticon había sido degradado. No era sencillo para éste considerar su posición actual.

En uno de sus recorridos notó a varios de sus compañeros en el suelo: habían recibido golpes violentos y decapitados distinguiendo que la compuerta principal fue dañada.

-¡MIERDA! – Expresó Starscream dando la voz de alarma.

Mientras eso ocurría, Silvia permanecía al lado de Savage ocultos entre las sombras vigilando a sus presas. Observaba la movilización inminente ante las señales de alarma.

Por sus audios percibe las conversaciones: Enemigo atrapado, prisioneros sueltos.

Caos inminente.

"Todo marcha de acuerdo al plan". – Pensó la oriunda de Polonia.

Savage estaba preparado y a la primera indicación no dudaría en soltar su "ladrido especial".

-Hora de divertirnos amigo. – Expresó con una leve sonrisa al pastor alemán.

Haciendo gala de su puntería perfecta empezó la ofensiva. La mujer armada con un rifle de asalto sin dar oportunidad que sus enemigos se defendieran.

El can autobot lanzó su cañón de fusión generando daños considerables.

-La base es grande y no podrán estar en dos sitios a la vez. – Indicó Silvia a su compañero de cuatro patas.

El fuego cruzado había iniciado.

 **1**

Lucky portaba la armadura Asgardiana; su sentido del olfato le guiaba a uno de los pasillos hélidos en el interior de la base. El can de color marrón había ingresado con la misión de encontrar a Bee y Kate.

La vigilancia no era efectiva; haciendo que el animal recorriera aquel sitio "como perro por su casa" literalmente. Un disparo directo a la cabeza de Lucky hizo detenerse. La bala había sido rechazada sin herir al "chico" de cuatro patas.

Aquel perro se lanzó contra su agresor mordiéndole la mano obligando a éste último que soltase su arma. Un grupo de tres personas va en ayuda de su compañero encañonando al animal.

El sonido de dos saetas incrustarse en la garganta de los custodios como un disparo certero en la frente del tercero libraban a Lucky de una muerte segura.

-Suéltalo Lucky. – Habló una voz masculina mientras éste disparaba directo al pecho de su enmigo.

-¡Ven acá! – Intervino una segunda voz, ésta es femenina.

Lucky miró a quienes le hablaban: Una mujer de cabellera negra sujeta a una cola de caballo con un uniforme púrpura y un hombre de cabellos rubios armado con un rifle cuyo vestuario imitaba al de _Ronin_ con la variante que éste poseía la insignia autobot del lado izquierdo.

El can emitió un ladrido de alegría y se acercó a ellos. Aquel varón de cabellos rubios tuvo que apoyarse en el muro.

-¡Jeremy! – Expresó Kate preocupada.

Lucky gimió de forma lastimera, sin embargo, recibió una caricia del hombre herido para evita que el canino marrón se preocupara.

-No te preocupes Kate – Expresó Bourne – Si Lucky está aquí, significa que…

De forma repentina un sismo sacudió la base seguido del estruendo de la maquinaria. Los tres sintieron que aquella construcción estaba ascendiendo.

-La fiesta inicia y los invitados ha llegado. – Mencionó Jeremy con una sonrisa.

 **2**

En ese preciso momento la alarma de Starscream había llegado hacia los líderes sintiendo la sacudida violenta de la base.

-¡Alguien dañó el sistema principal, obligándonos a salir a la superficie! – Mencionó Fallen.

-¡No hay que perder tiempo, fusiona el ojo de Odín con la Star Saber Amora! – Increpó Skull mientras desenvainaba la espada.

Amora llevaba la caja que contenía el preciado objeto cuando notó aquella arma que Skull sostenía sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa.

-¡ESA NO ES LA ESPADA! – Expresó Fallen furioso.

¡ES…ES… LAEVATEINN! – Gritó con terror Amora.

-¡¿En verdad creyeron que traería la Star Saber conmigo?! – Mencionó Elisa de forma retadora mientras electrificaba su cuerpo.

Aquella acción le valió liberarse de su cautiverio. La chica había traído consigo la espada de Loki en vez de su arma.

James estaba a punto de intervenir pero una flecha especial había sido lanzada explotando en medio de los presentes.

En medio de aquella confusión, Elisa arrebataba a Laevateinn de las manos de Skul mientras que una sombra quitaba a Amora la caja que llevaba.

Un aura dorada se divisaba que rodeaba la pelirroja. La causante: Una arquera de cabello negro; media máscara cuyo vestuario cambió de color azul con flamas rojas. Sus ojos estaban en color dorado, replegó su arco y con sus manos generaba un campo protector.

-¡ELITA! – Expresó Fallen con furia.

Una especie de tentáculos mecánicos apareció entre las sombras para atacar a las dos mujeres.

Amora se unía al ataque usando su energía para debilitar a la chica del cabello negro quien usaba la barrera mística en modo defensivo.

Orión se da cuenta que su hermana no podrá resistir el doble ataque.

Skull viendo la situación decide integrarse a la ofensiva tomando un rifle cibertroniando apuntando hacia las hermanas.

-¡Si uso el Primus Fury; destruiré a todos! – Mencionó de forma teleática Lis a Elisa.

-¡Loki dice que el Ojo de Odín es peligroso! – Respondió la pelirroja.

-¡Sabes que no puedes resistir tres ataques simultáneamente! – Expresó Fallen.

La habitación se iluminó. Barnes se incorporaba y sus ojos contemplaron la figura de Fallen. Las hermanas observaban lo mismo: Un pretender plateado en el regazo de un mech oscuro sentado en una especie de trono. La forma de éste mecanismo aterraba.

-¡HAZLO ORION! – Expresó Lis resistiendo el ataque hasta las últimas consecuencias.

La pelirroja sacó de la caja aquella misteriosa joya y la colocó en el pecho de su hermana. Una luz cegadora rodeo aquel recinto; generando una onda expansiva.

Mientras todo esto sucedía; la base enemiga había emergido por completo quedando expuesta ante el paisaje helado. Clint y Liam habían llegado para apoyar a sus compañeros.

* * *

 _Espero que sea de su agrado, y gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


	23. Unidos al pelear, Robots in Disguise

_A Chibi Pawan, mi inspiración._

 _Para Fernanda Warrior, Sarah Lehner y aquellos lectores que se integran en el momento indicado de la lectura._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 23: Unidos al pelear, Robots in Disguise**_

Clint Barton junto a Loki Laufeyson llegaron al campo de batalla conforme el plan diseñado por Silvia Pruett. Sus ojos contemplaron como una construcción de grandes proporciones emergía majestuosamente en aquél océano gélido.

La estructura tenía combinación entre lo asgardiano y cibertroniano.

-Como si hacer colapsar heli-carriers no fuera suficiente – Mencionó Loki irónicamente.

-Papá gallo y mamá gallina **(1)** no les gustará esto. – Respondió Hawkeye quien descendía del camaro mientras tomaba su arco dispuesto a combatir.

-Caballeros – Se escuchó la voz de Arcce por medio del canal de frecuencias del camaro – El enemigo y aliados llegarán a su encuentro.

Loki sonríe levemente desenvainando su espada.

-Quisiera ver el rostro de Amora cuando observe a Laevateinn frente a sus ojos. – Expresó el hombre de los ojos esmeraldas.

-Creo que tu deseo está por cumplirse – Dijo Barton cuando observó a un grupo de pretenders, asgardianos y mechs salían por el edificio en dirección hacia ellos.

El camaro como si tuviera voluntad propia emprendió el recorrido en dirección hacia los atacantes mientras que aquellos hombres adoptaban una posición ofensiva.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

Durante el transcurso del par de horas que Silvia había concedido de descanso, Elisa y Liam compartían momentos en silencio, como aquellos amantes que se contemplan sin pronunciar palabra, con caricias delicadas y miradas amorosas.

La pelirroja podía verse en los ojos de Evans, mientras que Savage permanecía durmiendo en la parte inferior de la cama.

-Elisa – susurró Liam - ¿Comprendes que hay mucho en juego y debemos salvar nuestros mundos?

Aquella joven observó que en la mirada del asgardiano se turbaba convirtiéndose en tristeza.

-Lo sé – suspiró profundamente sin evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a fluir. – Un Prime debe hacer lo correcto al igual que el futuro Rey de Asgard.

Liam limpió sus lágrimas aunque el también no pudo evitar sentirse sensible en ese momento.

-El ojo de Odín debe regresar a donde pertenece. No sé si vuelva a verte de nuevo…

Elisa colocó su dedo índice en los finos y delicados labios de aquella figura de tez nívea y cabellera oscura haciéndole callar.

-Recuerda que tú eliges lo que quieres ser, como yo también elijo mi camino.

Aquella mujer de ojos color záfiro contempló a su amado y se abrazó a él.

Savage emitió un gemido lastimero al contemplar aquella escena.

-Liam, no sé si vaya a estar ahí pero quiero tomar precauciones con…

-Comprendo a lo que te refieres. – Respondió el susodicho.

Ambos desenfundaron sus espadas: El asgardiano dueño de la espada Laevateinn y la tecno orgánica portadora de Star Saber. Aquellas armas tenían un brillo propio, decidieron intercambiarlas.

-Quiero ver la cara de Fallen cuando piense que tiene la Star Saber en su poder y vea ésta hermosa pieza de guerra asgardiana. – Sonrió la pelirroja al mencionarlo.

Savage ladró apoyando a su ama.

-Ya lo imaginé – Expresó mientras depositaba un beso suave en los labios de Elisa.

El can emitió un gemido como si estuviese celoso.

-Ven aquí Savage – Expresó el asgardiano mientras el susodicho se acercaba.

Aquellas níveas manos acariciaron al animal quien emitía gestos amables.

-Te extrañaré amigo peludo. – Susurró Liam antes de abrazarse a Elisa como al can.

Los tres habían formado un vínculo especial.

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

Evans recordaba lo que había compartido con la chica del cabello rojizo mientras las huestes enemigas iniciaban el ataque.

Mientras esto ocurría en el exterior; Starscream junto al verdugo derribaban la puerta del salón principal. Para su sorpresa encuentran a una chica de cabellera negra quien tenía una edad aproximada de 28 años, envuelta en una energía de color azul, extremadamente hermosa con un cuerpo de acuerdo a su edad.

Desplegó su diestra haciendo colapsar parte del muro revelando el paisaje ártico.

-¡FALLEN! – Gritó aquella mujer - ¡NO SEAS COBARDE Y PELEA!

Su mirada expresaba furia.

Elisa se reincorporó contemplando aquella figura…

-Primus… - Susurró al ver aquella mujer quien amenazaba a su enemigo. – Lis…

Amora, Skull y Winter Soldier tampoco se quedaron en el suelo por mucho tiempo.

-¡DESTRUCCIÓN HACIA TODO LO QUE ESTÁ A MI ALREDEDOR, BAJO MI LIDERAZGO! –Se escuchó la voz del mech quien proyectaba su enorme puño hacia el piso creando efecto terremoto.

Lis y Fallen tuvieron que llevar su batalla a otro nivel, en las afueras de aquellas instalaciones.

Amora se disponía a atacar a Elisa pero el ladrido especial de Savage junto con un doble ataque de Silvia hacia Starscream y el Verdugo evitó que pasara a mayores.

Red Skull observaba a detalle y decidió atacar a Silvia con el arma cibertroniana pero un disparo certero había despojado al villano de su arma.

-¡TÚ! – Exclamó Skull mirando con odio hacia quien había osado dispararle.

-¿En verdad creyeron que los apoyaría? – Expresó Winter Soldier con ironía.

-¡Sabía que no era de fiar! – Expresó Starscream con rabia mientras se establecía un duelo entre él y Barnes.

-¡Sigan a Lis y apoyen a Kate! – Mencionó Barnes quien mantenía a raya el cibertroniano.

Madre e hija junto al can se dispusieron a marchar.

-¡Verdugo, apoya a Starscream! – Dijo Amora en voz de mando mientras perseguía a las dos mujeres.

-¡Ataquen con todo! – Habló Skull por medio del altavoz a todos sus hombres.

 **Hacia la libertad**

En ese momento, pero en otro lugar de la base, Jeremy, Kate y Lucky se enfrentaban a los hombres del cráneo rojo.

-¡¿Podrías explicarme de nuevo, por qué no debo tirarle los dientes a Barnes?! – Cuestionó Kate resentida mientras disparaba.

-¡Porque él es el contacto de Liam y Elisa! – Mencionó mientras con puntería precisa le quitaba la vida a uno de tantos enemigos.

Lucky ladró en señal de apoyo.

-¡¿Te basas porque el maldito me dejó un cubo de consomé metálico en el interior de mi ropa?!

La arquera dibujó en su rostro repulsión y vergüenza mezclada.

-El cubo que mencionas es un maletín cibertroniano que se activa al estar en contacto con lo de nuestra especie. – Tomó un respiro mientras volvía a disparar – Me percaté de su actuar cuando me hirió delante de ellos, porque si hubiera querido matarme pudo insertar su arma en una parte vital. Sin contar que en en el interior del cubo se encontró la nota de Elisa en mi idioma explicándome que en un viaje de estudios se encontraron con Winter en la región yupiq informándonos que él estaba vigilando los movimientos de Skull.

-No sabía que Elisa conocía a Barnes.

-Más bien, Liam es quien conoce a Winter, tanto él como Elisa están en la misma escuela.

-Qué ironía. – Expresó la joven con ése tono.

Repentinamente el motor de dos vehículos y una motocicleta ingresaban en medio de la zona de batalla.

Lucky ladraba, reconocía a las dos mujeres Pruett como a su colega canino.

-Si me disculpas gorrión – Expresó Jeremy – Deberé adoptar mi forma real, espero no asustarte.

-¿A qué te refieres con forma real?

Los vehículos empezaron a emitir un brillo peculiar reconociendo a sus portadores. Los tres estaban en modo pretender.

-¡Transform! – Expresaron los autobots.

Jeremy, Silvia y Elisa como Savage habían adoptado su forma cibertroniana de combate.

Kate y Lucky contemplaron aquello.

-¿Fierro pariente? – se cuestionó Bishop.

-¡Por favor ni lo menciones! – Se escuchó a Jeremy transformado en Bumblebee.

-¡Kate! – Expresó Arcee - ¡Liam y Barton requieren de tu apoyo!

Un destello de energía hizo que los transformers se replegaran. Amora había atacado.

-¡Usará su magia! – Mencionó Orión.

Savage respondió con su cañón de fusión.

-¡No escaparán! – Expresó Amora mientras lanzaba su ataque.

En medio de aquella confusión, los Vengadores habían ingresado al interior de la fortaleza, el escudo del Cap había desviado el ataque.

-Con qué así luce la esposa de Owen. – Expresó Tony Stark quien se colocaba al lado de Arcee.

-¡podrías dejar de coquetear Tony! – Intervino Rogers.

-¡Hey chico amarillo, tus amigos grandes están afuera pateando traseros! – Tomó la palabra Stark.

Repentinamente, en medio de aquella pelea Winter Soldier apareció de forma violenta porque había sido proyectado por Starscream y el Verdugo. El primero lucía su forma cibertroniana.

-¡Orión, Kate! – Habló Steve – Barton y Loki requieren de su apoyo.

-Sin contar que la bastarda junto al mech están destruyendo parte del ártico. – Respondió Stark con su estilo.

-¡Nosotros nos encargaremos! – Expresó Arcee quien estaba lista para atacar.

La hija del Prime se transformó en vehículo para que ella junto a los dos canes ingresaran para partir a toda velocidad.

Winter se reincorporó dispuesto para ayudar.

Ambos bandos empezaron a luchar. Tres mundos, un mismo objetivo: ¡Salvarlos!

* * *

 **(1)** _En el diccionario Yuresco de Chibi Pawan así se les conoce con ése nombre a Steve Rogers y Tony Stark cuando se trata de organización._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


	24. Batalla Final

_A Chibi Pawan, mi inspiración._

 _Para Fernanda Warrior, Sarah Lehner y aquellos lectores que se integran en el momento indicado de la lectura._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 24: Batalla Final**_

Lis despertó en medio de un escenario vacío, escuchaba las explosiones del exterior pero no lograba escapar de ese espacio. Tenía su apariencia de dieciséis años.

-¿Elisa? ¿Madre? ¿Savage? ¿Lucky?

En cada palabra pronunciada era acompañado de un eco sonoro.

Caminó lentamente buscando algún indicio.

-¿Hola? ¿Alguien me escucha?

El mismo efecto volvía a repetirse.

Repentinamente, una ventisca invernal apareció dejando ver a una figura imponente: Un hombre de cabellos blancos, anciana, cuyo vestuario aludía a una deidad fijaba su mirada en la chica.

Ella miró con respeto a la persona; una especie de temor se apoderó en su persona, como si contemplara algo prohibido.

-Lis Pruett o… Elita Prime. – Expresó con voz neutral el anciano.

-Prefiero mi nombre humano, Señor – Respondió con respeto.

-De todas las personas que intentaron controlar _mi ojo_ , han llegado a mi presencia con soberbia, cuya oscuridad es mayor.

La chica palideció al escuchar y contemplar al legítimo dueño de aquella joya invaluable.

-Tu verdadera oscuridad no es el poder sino ser tu propio verdugo. – Continuó hablando aquel hombre.

-¿Qué intenta decirme?

-Dejaré que lo veas con tus propios ojos y lo experimentes en carne propia.

Aquella figura desapareció en medio de la ventisca. Aquel espacio se transformó en un bosque.

Lis buscaba al anciano, sin embargo, el grito de un ave como el escuchar las risas de dos mujeres hicieron que cambiaran de objetivo. La chica corrió en la dirección donde provenían los sonidos hasta llegar a un lago cristalino.

Su mirada contempló la siguiente escena:

Un halcón permanecía enjaulado mientras dos mujeres torturaban al ave retirándole la comida en medio de risas, divirtiéndose de la desgracia ajena.

-¡Vamos Clint, sé un buen halcón! – Dijo con voz seductora una mujer de cabellera rubia oscura cuyo uniforme de combate bicolor recordaba a las fichas de dominó.

-¡Eres un amor! – Mencionó la otra chica de cabellera rojiza con un uniforme negro quien al igual que su compañera acercaban y retiraban la comida al ser enjaulado.

El ave se desesperaba por alimentarse, mientras que ellas se divertían con su sufrimiento.

Lis reconoció a las féminas: Natassa Romanov (Blackwidow) y Bobby Morse (Mockingbird); la amante y ex – esposa de Clint Barton.

Apretó los puños, estaba totalmente furiosa.

-¡NATASSA, BOBBY! – Mencionó dolida la chica - ¡DEJEN A CLINT EN PAZ!

Aquellas mujeres dirigieron su mirada hacia la joven de manera despectiva

-¡Pero si es la niña que juega a ser una mujer! – Habló Bobby con intención.

Natassa se ríe y la rubia se una a ella para burlarse de su adversaria de dieciséis años.

-¡¿Por qué continúan haciéndole la vida imposible?! – Cuestionó Lis con dureza.

¡El no podrá olvidarnos por alguien como tú! – Respondieron las mujeres de forma unísona.

La mirada de la joven se llenó de ira, pero observó al ave de forma amable y comprensiva.

-Clint, te sacaré de esa jaula.

Aquella figura de cabellera negra se dirigió con la intención de liberar al halcón pero las féminas le atacaron simultáneamente.

Lis se defiende ante ellas, pero Blackwidow y Mockingbird contaban con la experiencia. Ambas lograron golpearla impidiéndole acercarse.

-Entiéndelo _niñita_ , no eres rival para nosotras. – Expresó Romanov de forma despectiva y soberbia.

 **En el campo de batalla**

Optimus Prime y su equipo habían llegado a la zona del ataque apoyando a Clint y Liam. La versatilidad de los autobots sorprendía debido a su adaptación de combate en condiciones climáticas agresivas.

Los cibertronianos se movían de forma ágil equilibrando la lucha.

En medio del calor de la batalla; una serie de explosiones (tanto en el interior como exterior de la base enemiga) amenazaba a los dos bandos: El hielo empezaba a romperse sin contar que aquél paisaje perdía su pureza.

El combate principal lo sostenían Elita Prime (Lis) y Fallen. Los dos rivales habían hecho una pausa quedando en medio del área de guerra ante la vista de todos.

Fallen lucía imponente, mientras que la mujer adoptaba su pose defensivo.

La ventisca invernal acariciaba la cabellera de la guerrera. Clint pudo distinguir desde la distancia la fisonomía de la dama.

-Lis, ¿eres tú? – Expresó Hawkeye quien observaba aquella figura.

Optimus contempló la figura de aquella mujer: Su hija reflejaba su edad real en su fisonomía. Como padre comprendía la impotencia de Lis al no poder desarrollarse de forma biológica por el síndrome de Turner.

Barton hace el esfuerzo por acercarse más a Lis, en su mirada cambia de la sorpresa a la preocupación: él observa que en los ojos de la fémina estaban totalmente oscuros, como si se tratase de una posesión demoniaca.

-El Ojo de Odín brinda el poder y deseos más profundos; pero a cambio revela la oscuridad de la persona. – Mencionó Liam quien observaba la transformación de Lis.

-¿Puedes hacer algo? – Preguntó el halcón.

-Podemos quitárselo pero no será nada sencillo.

Un gesto desagradable se dibujó en el rostro del vengador.

-Después de todo, un Prime se puede corromper. – Sonrió Fallen – Todos tenemos un lado oscuro.

El mech lanzó un disparo por medio de su arma hacia Lis pero ésta lo replegó por medio de la barrera defensiva, sin necesidad que ella extendiera sus manos para crearla.

-¡No dejaré que destruyas a los tres mundos, Fallen! – Respondió la guerrera con una voz distorsionada.

-La oscuridad de Lis no le ha poseído por completo. – Expresó Optimus.

-Creo que no me dí a entender – Intervino Liam – La oscuridad que se refleja es aquella que no se dice, permaneciendo dormida en el interior de la persona… cuando despierta, es violento e inimaginable.

Clint comprendió las palabras.

-Estamos viendo la oscuridad de Lis. – Respondió con neutralidad el vengador. - ¡Necesito acercarme a ella!

La batalla se intensificaba, el intercambio del fuego cruzado impedía llegar al lugar del conflicto principal.

-Te abriré el camino Clint para que puedas hacerlo. – Expresó el Prime mientras encaraba a sus enemigos para apoyar al vengador.

" _Loki"_ se escuchó una voz de un hombre mayor en el interior del Asgardiano.

-Padre – Respondió el susodicho.

" _Para vencer al demonio, primero hay que luchar contra nosotros mismos"_

El hechicero comprendió que ella llevaba una doble batalla.

 **El despertar**

Lis continuaba peleando contra ellas; el sol se encontraba en la cúspide. Por alguna razón, en aquél lugar no podía usar su arco y habilidades especiales.

-¡¿En verdad no lo comprendes?! – Expresaron unísonamente las dos féminas – Clint estará atado a nosotros porque él es nuestro.

Las dos guerreras golpeaban con brutalidad a la chica de cabellera negra.

-¡¿Crees que cambiará por ti?! – Mencionaron con burla – Es débil por naturaleza, nosotras lo sabemos. En cuanto queramos, él estará a nuestro lado comiendo de las migajas que le obsequiemos.

Lis permanecía en el suelo, tenía el labio roto emanando sangre, la marca de los golpes se evidenciaba en su piel. Sin embargo, al tener su mirada hacia el inferior distinguió algo curioso: Una sombra le acompañaba y en cada caída esa sombra no se despegaba de ella. Levantó la mirada para buscar a su poseedor, porque era evidente que no era su sombra.

Su vista divisó al dueño: Pertenece al halcón enjaulado.

" _¡No estoy interesado en lo que los demás piensen de ti, me importas tú!"_

En ése preciso momento, Clint había logrado gritarle a la versión adulta de Lis aquellas palabras que resonaron en medio de aquel espacio en su interior.

La mirada de Lis cambió por completo. Su mente recordó lo que había vivido con él; su llegada a SHIELD, sus amigos y consejos que recibió, como el abrazo cálido que recibió en manos de Hawkeye cuando escaparon de Amora.

También llegó el recuerdo de aquella noche donde él la había hecho suya; Clint no le cuestionó su apariencia física, devoró su cuerpo a placer sin ningún prejuicio, él le amaba tal como ella es.

La joven se incorporó con cierta dificultad, su mirada la dirigió al halcón, en su rostro se dibujó una leve sonrisa.

-Ambas tienen razón pero a la vez están equivocadas. – Respondió Lis con seguridad.

-¡¿Qué nos quieres decir, niñita?! – Respondieron Natassa y Bobby.

-En el fondo siempre quise ser como ustedes: Atractiva, seductora, desechar a los hombres como si fuesen basura, valiente, peligrosa…en otras palabras: lucir conforme a mi edad y al modelo que ustedes han impuesto. El Ojo de Odín me concedió eso: "Verme con ésa apariencia, ser su modelo, aquel concepto de belleza que es aceptado en el mundo"… pero ésa NO SOY YO.

La joven de cabellera negra empezó a brillar, su mirada se volvió dorada pero a diferencia cuando enfrentó a Amora, ésta expresaba serenidad y autocontrol. Sin contar que su cabello negro cambiaba a un color azul oscuro.

-Ustedes cobraron fuerza porque yo imaginé esas cosas en inconsciente lo que llevó a compararme, me resistía a creer que alguien podría amarme con una limitación cuando en realidad yo misma permití que los demás me limitaran y abusaran a su antojo.

La jaula del halcón empezaba a romperse; sus alas se extendían para emprender el vuelo.

-¡Yo no necesito ser físicamente como ustedes! – Lis extendió sus manos dispuestas a lanzar su máximo ataque – Clint ha sabido levantarse de las decepciones que le han causado y lo han llevado a convertirse en él ser humano que es, a quien admiré desde la primera vez al verle combatir SIENDO ÉL. Ustedes están equivocadas; Clint Barton fue mucha pieza para ustedes; Ahora: **Yo soy su presente y su futuro.**

La chica liberó su máximo ataque disipando aquellas figuras mientras que el halcón alzó el vuelo con majestuosidad. Lis fijó su mirada en aquél ave que volaba con gallardía.

-¡Clint, te quiero libre, siendo tú mismo!

El ave escuchó aquellas palabras, iniciando su descenso hacia la joven. Por intuición, ella extendió su diestra para que él ave se posara en su antebrazo.

La ventisca apareció revelando de nueva cuenta al anciano.

-Si encontré gracia ante tus ojos – Expresó la joven con respeto – Ayúdanos a poner fin a ésta lucha.

Lis mencionó algo más hacia el hombre, cuyo contenido sólo ellos conocían.

 **Punto débil**

La batalla se agudizaba. Orión Y Kate llegaron con dificultad para apoyar a sus amigos.

-¡Espero que sus oídos y audios resistan el ataque! – Avisó la femme a todos mientras atacaba con Laevateinn, cubriendo a Kate.

Savage y Lucky ladraron apoyando a la autobot para que la arquera hiciera gala de ello.

-¡Reciban un obsequio, Chatarras! – Mencionó Bishop.

Había disparado flechas de vibranium lo que ocasionó que todos los combatientes sufrieran los efectos de dicho material, aunque los cibertronianos sufrieron con mayor intensidad.

El impacto fue tal que llegó hasta los combatientes principales. Los dos cayeron en la alfombra de nieve.

Lis permanecía tirada pero observó un gran detalle: El ataque de vibranium ocasionaba que Fallen no tuviera el control de su cuerpo dejando su cuerpo pretender (sin armadura) desprotegido.

Cabe señalar que la joven de treinta años había regresado su mirada a la normalidad.

Clint había acercado con dificultad hacia la joven.

-¡Lis! – Expresó Hawkeye quien hacía lo posible por incorporarla.

La mirada de la susodicha se dirigió a Barton. Ésta inspiraba optimismo.

-¡Sé cómo podemos detenerlo! – Expresó la mujer – Pero no necesito esto.

Llevó su diestra hacia su pecho y con dificultad se quitó el ojo de Odín, su cuerpo se iluminó de una luz dorada, sin embargo, su cuerpo se transformó en una flecha que tenía la apariencia de las que usa Hawkeye, en ella estaba grabada la frase: _"Hi, there!"_

Clint enmudeció por un instante.

-¡Confío en ti, Hawkeye! – Se escuchó la voz de Lis.

Sonrió Levemente el vengador. Tomó aquella flecha y la colocó consigo dispuesto para disparar.

-¡Kate! – Mencionó Optimus quien había captado la idea de su hija - ¡Necesitamos tus flechas para éste momento!

La mencionada asintió, preparó su arco dispuesto para inicia el ataque.

" _Loki, Orión, Laevateinn y Star Saber son capaces de destruir el cuerpo de Fallen"_

Aquella voz pertenecía a Lis quien se comunicaba con ellos telepáticamente

Los susodichos peleaban en los extremos y consideraron la posibilidad del ataque.

-Nuestras armas no están dando su potencial porque no se encuentran con sus portadores. – Mencionó Liam quien se transformaba en Fenrir (el lobo) para abrirse camino.

-¡Hagámoslo! – Respondió Orión quien buscaba a Liam para regresarle su arma.

Mientras eso ocurría, una explosión de forma brutal se produjo en el interior de la base enemiga: Amora había usado su magia contra Ironman y Bumblebee mientras que Steve, Arcee y Winter combatían a Skull, el verdugo y Starscream.

Kate dirigió su mirada hacia aquél edificio junto con Hawkeye y Optimus.

-¡BEE! – Gritó la arquera

-No hay señal de Arcee y el resto. – Habló Optimus con pesar.

Fallen soltó una carcajada siniestra ante los presentes.

-¿En verdad creyeron que ganarían ésta guerra sin derramar sangre y energón? – Cuestionó con ironía el villano con toda soberbia. – ¡Prepárense para morir!

El mech se lanzó de forma violenta al ataque usando su arsenal, Optimus tuvo que intervenir para contener al rival.

-¡No hay tiempo para llorar! – Expresó el Prime – Su sacrificio no será en vano.

-En verdad que eres molesto Optimus. – Respondió Fallen quien atacaba con brutalidad al Prime.

" _Kate, Bee confía en ti"_ Habló por telepatía Lis a la joven vengadora.

-No dejes que Jeremy y el resto hallan muerto por nada. – Clint había dirigido sus palabras hacia su joven alumna.

Liam y Orión se encontraban en posición con sus respectivas armas.

Bishop tomó su arco, y se movió de forma rápida hacia donde los dos cibertronianos peleaban sin piedad alguna. La maniobra a realizar afectaría a todos.

-¡Esto es por Jeremy! – Expresó de forma dolorosa la joven mientras lanzaba las flechas de transformium directo a los audios del enemigo.

Ése dato lo había aprendido por Clint y Bee respectivamente.

El impacto de las saetas generó ese sonido desagradable.

Optimus tuvo que transformarse para soportar el martirio auditivo.

Fallen gritaba de dolor impidiendo controlar su cuerpo de la forma correcta dejando ver a la figura pretender.

Orión y Loki haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural empuñaron la Star Saber y Laevateinn respectivamente cortando el cuerpo mech de Fallen.

El villano estaba expuesto y caía aproximadamente de una altura considerable.

-¡¿Por qué?! – fue el grito que lanzó el cibertroniano mientras descendía de forma abrupta.

" _Nos subestimaste Fallen, mi padre al igual que Primus no se equivocó en elegir a éste lugar como nuestro hogar adoptivo, los seres que habitamos éste planeta estamos dispuestos a morir por protegerla. Te diré algo… el título de Prime no se hereda, se gana"._

Ésas palabras habían salido para Fallen de parte de Lis.

Clint había tensado el arco y lanzó aquella saeta.

-Hi, there! – Expresó Bartón.

El viaje de la flecha dejaba en su viaje un hilo de luz.

Fallen vio con sus propios ojos aquella luz que podía reconocer con cierto terror.

-¡Primus…Fury! – Fueron las últimas palabras que expresó.

La saeta alcanzó su objetivo. Una gran explosión iluminó el cielo en plena nevada.

-¡LIS! – Gritó Hawkeye al ver aquel suceso.

Aquel bando al observar los resultados decidieron huír, mientras que Clint y Kate quedaban con el semblante abatido.

-¡ELITA! – Surgió un grito de dolor en la femme pero éste fue ahogado por un golpe de energía que atravesó el pecho de la femme.

Loki miró de dónde provenía el ataque. Clint y Kate junto con Optimus creían que era una pesadilla el ver caer a su compañera de armas.

Sus ojos se llenaron de rabia, Amora había lanzado un ataque por la espalda mientras tenía en sus manos el ojo de Odín.

-¡Estamos a mano, Orión! – Sonrió con maldad.

El gusto le duró poco porque el martillo de Thor había impactado contra la encantadora haciendo que lla soltara la joya.

Savage se acercó y con su hocico llevó la joya hacia Loki.

-Lle..lle..vala a ca..sa – Expresó con voz débil Orión Prime.

-¡Debes irte hermano, yo la cuidaré! – Mencionó Thor quien se acercó para auxiliar a la femme caída.

Loki comprendió que ella deseaba que cumpliera con su misión y el Byfrost se activó llevándose la joya, conteniendo el llanto.

-Ve con los tuyos, Liam. – Habló Optimus Prime quien levantaba el cuerpo de su hija.

El asgardiano había partido.

Aquel mech autobot junto con su equipo ordenó que buscaran en los alrededores para localizar los cuerpos de sus compañeros que se encontraban en la base enemiga.

Lucky y Savage ladraron al reconocer un aroma peculiar.

Clint, Kate y el equipo de los Prime siguieron a los dos canes encontrándose con algo curioso: Una femme inconsciente con quemaduras protegiendo a Steve y Bucky en medio de un bloque de hielo flotando en plena agua gélida como a un Tony Stark sujetando un cuerpo pretender herido.

Sin contar que a unos escasos setecientos metros del lugar de la explosión donde Fallen había caído había un cuerpo inconsciente que había caído en la alfombra de nieve.

La arquera se queda junto con algunos autobots para auxiliar a sus compañeros mientras que Hawkeye junto a los dos canes corren hacia el cuerpo que se apreciaba.

Clint se acercó y notó que el cuerpo era de una chica de dieciséis años con el cabello negro casi azul oscuro totalmente herida, perdiendo calor corporal.

El vengador se quitó la parte superior de su uniforme para que el cuerpo de la joven tuviese calor.

-Díganle..a Fury..Que inicie..el protocolo de Andrómeda…

Mencionó con dificultad la joven.

-Lis, por favor, ¡quédate conmigo! – Expresó Clint angustiado.

-La ben..di..ción..de Primus…es be..lla…Clint – Susurró con debilidad.

Había cerrado los ojos contemplando a quien consideraba como _"el mejor vengador que ella había conocido"_.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


	25. El final de un camino, el inicio de otro

_A Chibi Pawan, mi inspiración._

 _Para Fernanda Warrior, Sarah Lehner y aquellos lectores que se integran en el momento indicado de la lectura._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 25: El final de un camino, el inicio de otro.**_

 _(Epílogo Extendido)_

 **Clint Barton P.O.V**

-¡FURY! – Exclamé con todas mis fuerzas.

Todavía conservo aquella imagen en mi memoria: Lis en un estado hipotérmico en medio de la brisa invernal, mis compañeros reanimando a Arcee. Escenas de guerra traumáticas como los recuerdos de Steve y Rogers.

En el cielo se divisó la figura del _Hellicarrier_ acompañada de la aurora boreal como a su vez en tierra un círculo de gran tamaño estilo vórtice de donde salían varios mecanismos. Optimus había dado la orden que las dos femmes fuesen llevadas a Diego García para atenderles mientras los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D acordonaban el perímetro trasladando a Bee y Lis en el _Hellicarrier._

El resto del equipo, al igual que Lucky y Savage nos valoraba el equipo médico. Steve me hizo preguntas como a la vez le devolví algunas sobre lo ocurrido en el interior de la base.

La mirada de Steve se tornó lúgubre.

 **La Batalla (Flashback)**

El grupo se había dividido para contener el enemigo; Steve y compañía se quedaron en el interior de la base para enfrentar al resto de los villanos. Éstos últimos contaban con la ventaja numérica (en efectivos humanos y mecanismos).

Arcee y Bumblebee apoyaban a los vengadores en contener a los decepticons mientras que los héroes humanos enfrentaban al resto.

Disparos de cañón de fusión, láseres, cuchillas, el vuelo del escudo del _Cap_ … diferentes estilos de combate aparecieron en la batalla. Pareciera que los golpes y destrucción no cesarían. Sin embargo; en medio del enfrentamiento, Thor había aparecido para disminuir las amenazas.

-¡Ríndete Amora! – Expresó el asgardiano.

La susodicha sonrió con malicia.

-¡Si nosotros caemos, ustedes también! – Exclamó Skull quien había activado la secuencia de destrucción de la base.

-Tenía que complicarse las cosas. – Habló Stark sarcásticamente.

Skull aprovechó la ocasión para escapar mientras que Ironman y Thor enfrentaban a los asgardianos.

-Si la base explota en la superficie, El efecto colateral será devastador. – Arcee había analizado la situación.

Bee sin dudarlo decide abrirse camino para llegar a los sistemas principales.

-¡Despídanme de gorrión! – Mencionó el autobot quien sacrificaría su existencia por la supervivencia de todos.

Thor observó desde las alturas que el mecanismo amarillo se dirigía al interior de la base.

-¡Tony! – Mencionó el asgardiano – Ayuda a nuestro amigo. Me haré cargo de ellos.

-Si tú insistes. – Respondió el susodicho mientras seguía a su nuevo objetivo.

-¡No hay nada qué hacer! – Expresó Barnes a Rogers.

-Entonces – Habló Arcee mientras se transformaba en su modo vehículo - ¡Debemos salir de aquí!

-¡Vámonos! – Finalizó Rogers con aire marcial.

Los dos vengadores subieron a la Kawazaki mientras ésta aceleraba evadiendo los obstáculos.

Arcee pecibió que la construcción descendía abruptamente. Aceleró buscando la salida en los niveles superiores; las explosiones aparecían secuencialmente.

-¡Sujétense! – Gritó Arcee.

Había un orificio lo suficientemente apto para que ella y sus pasajeros escaparan de la fortaleza. La Kawazaki salió proyectada en aquel espacio aéreo. De inmediato tomó su apariencia robótica, sujetando a Steve y Bucky en el descenso.

La explosión alcanzó a la femme quemándole la espalda pero no le importó. Había divisado un bloque de hielo lo suficiente apto para soportar su peso. Usó sus cuchillas de los antebrazos para amortiguar la caída evitando que los dos hombres sufrieran heridas de consideración dejándola inconsciente en el proceso.

-¡Arcee! – Habló Bucky.

-Perdí la comunicación con Tony – Mencionó Rogers.

En el transcurso de los hechos con Steve, a Stark empezaba a complicarse el permanecer en el aire porque el autobot estaba golpeando los cimientos de la base provocando que el agua gélida empezara a filtrarse ocasionando la inundación de la base. Las estructuras empezaron a colapsar atrapando a Bee hundiéndolo.

Ironman acompañó al mech durante el trayecto, usando su armadura logró usar parte de su arsenal para liberarle, sin embargo las estructuras que lo aprisionaban eran demasiado fuertes aunque pudo ayudarle de forma parcial.

-Bee quiero ayudarte pero no podré hacerlo si no me lo permites. – Mencionó el vengador.

-Espero que funcione lo que haré. – Expresó con debilidad el susodicho.

Hábilmente; Bee transformó su cuerpo en modo vehículo, haciendo que la estructura empezara a compactar el vehículo; del interior salía un pretender herido con su energía al límite. Stark reconoce al autobot sujetándolo para alejarse de aquel desastre logrando escapar y unirse al resto de sus compañeros.

La explosión había sucedido; Thor logró contener al verdugo pero no pudo evitar que Amora hiriese a Orión.

 **(Fin del flashback)**

Fury junto con Hill registraban en la bitácora lo ocurrido: Habían capturado a Amora y el Verdugo, mientras que Skull y Starscream escaparon. Para los gobiernos del mundo se había manejado como ejercicios militares donde los Marinnes, el ejército ruso y los vengadores participaron en caso de contingencia global.

El líder de S.H.I.E.L.D como su homólogo autobot permanecía en comunicación por el personal herido.

-Optimus, ¿Cómo está tu familia? – Preguntó Fury con su voz característica.

-¿Y ellos? – Respondió de forma neutral.

Las miradas dicen más que las palabras.

 _ **Cuatro años después**_

 **Base Diego García.**

Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas, como cada dolor deja un aprendizaje. Los autobots habían revelado sus secretos a los vengadores. Ratchet (Médico del equipo Prime) había salvado a Orión pero ella no pudo volver al servicio por un lapso de tiempo. Su spark (corazón) había sufrido daño por lo que buscaron alternativas para apoyar a la femme.

Optimus optó como solución confiarle la Matriz de Liderazgo a su hija; éste fungirá como un marcapasos. La spark de la femme la aceptó logrando continuar con su vida.

Sin embargo; durante ese tiempo ella no había vuelto a ver a Liam. Imaginaba que él había encontrado lo que anhelaba en verdad. Savage apoyó a su ama para rehabilitarse. Algunos mencionan que un Lobo llegaba a la base para cuidar de la joven y el can de forma con discreción. Por ahora no se ha comprobado.

Elisa Pruett había culminado sus estudios (finalizó éstos como Elliot pero por contactos de Fury y Stark hicieron los cambios necesarios) y ahora, le tocaba asumir el puesto que le corresponde: Liderar a los autobots.

Para ello se habían invitado a las amistades cercanas como a la vez Silvia Pruett animaba a su hija. Pero el corazón de una madre intuye lo que un hijo no se atreve a decir.

-Me hubiera gustado que Lis y Tío Jeremy estuvieran en éste momento. Expresó la pelirroja con nostalgia.

-Su espíritu está contigo. Además, puede decidir si realmente es lo que tu spark desea. – Expresó Silvia maternalmente.

-Haré lo correcto. – Respondió decidida.

Savage ladró apoyando a su dueña. Ambas mujeres portaban el traje de los Marinnes.

La ceremonia de relevo estaba por iniciar; entre los presentes estaban Tony Stark, Steve Rogers y James Barnes.

El personal militar lucía de forma impecable sus uniformes; Owen Lionel miraba a su hija con respeto y admiración.

Elisa caminó al frente para tomar el juramento como líder autobot cuando una luz muy singular apareció en el extremo dejando contemplar a una figura de realza de atuendo Asgardiano. Savage ladró alegremente.

La joven giró lentamente notando que el hombre se dirigía hacia ella. Apretó los puños, su mirada lo decía todo.

-¿Loki? – Cuestionó Steve.

-El desastre inicia en tres, dos… - Expresó Tony al observar la situación.

Liam Evans había regresado, se colocó frente a ella; su mirada esmeralda lo decía todo.

-Lo siento. – Dijo con voz firme y regia.

Sin preguntarle tomó a Elisa y la llevó como si fuera un costal de papas en sus hombros alejándose con ella ante las miradas atónitas, seguido de Savage.

-¡Liam, ¿qué estás haciendo?! – Cuestionó la pelirroja.

El Byfrost apareció mientras que el asgardiano había roto la prenda íntima, sustrayéndola, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara. Sintió que la zurda de aquel hombre invadía su espacio íntimo.

-Savage, Min Keizer – Sonrió juguetonamente Evans – Vayamos a casa.

El can ladró feliz mientras que Loki había tirado la prenda; llevándose a Elisa junto a su mascota desapareciendo junto con la luz.

-¡Liam! – Se escuchó la voz de Elisa en forma _sui generis._

James Barnes sonrió en silencio asintiendo con la cabeza mientras que todos, de forma literal, quedaron con la boca abierta.

 **Long Beach California**

Después del incidente en Nueva York; la competencia fue suspendida. En aquel entonces, el campeón de la temporada se designó conforme a la suma de puntos. Jeremy Bournne culminó en segundo lugar.

Las heridas de Bournne requirieron de reposo, cuestión que el autobot acató a regañadientes. Sus amigos, principalmente Kate y Lucky visitaban al piloto quien, en realidad, contaba con una granja en Kansas City.

Para la prensa, se manejó que el piloto como Kate Bishops había sido secuestrado por HYDRA pero con la participación del gobierno y el equipo de los vengadores fue rescatado con éxito.

Al año siguiente, Jeremy volvió a las pistas, haciéndolo de una forma única revelando su identidad ante el mundo: Cuando los medios contemplaron el rostro del piloto, las personas creyeron que era el gemelo de Hawkeye. Barton le permitió al autobot conservar su apariencia. Continúo compitiendo en fórmula uno logrando ser tricampeón.

Su última competencia fue en Long Beach, donde anunció su retiro.

Aunque su vida pública llegaba a su fin, como miembro de los vengadores apenas iniciaba. Optimus Prime consideró que su subordinado merecía continuar su propio camino. Lis Pruett apoyó a su tío, abrazándolo por última vez.

-Estás lista para volar pequeña Prime; ya no me necesitas. – Susurró tiernamente el autobot.

Bee y Lis cumplieron su promesa: separarse cuando estuviera lista para enfrentar la vida.

Nick Fury comentó la decisión de su homólogo ante los vengadores. Kate Bishop fue de las primeras en "intercerder" para que Bournne perteneciera al equipo. Stark y Rogers (quienes eran los "segundos tutores" de la joven) le leyeron las reglas al autobot para que no "se pasara de listo" con Bishop. Aunque a estas alturas, la singular pareja lleva camino avanzado.

Bournne participaba en los operativos cuando era requerido, haciendo pareja con su amada gorrión a quien apoyó de forma incondicional en los proyectos personales.

Kate Bishop por su parte, se consolidó como arquera cumpliendo uno de los sueños que tenía: representar a su país en los torneos de arquería. La joven de cabellera negra había demostrado portar el nombre de Hawkeye, siendo Barton su instructor.

Por petición de Bishop, había convencido a su pareja a tomar vacaciones en Long Beach.

-Piensas en él, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Jeremy quien contemplaba el océano y la puesta del sol.

-Sería una mentirosa si digo que no. – susurró Kate.

Ambos vestían conforme al lugar, luciendo su atlético cuerpo en el caso del chico como de la sensualidad de la joven en traje de baño.

-Por fin alzó el vuelo; apuesto que él está viviendo un sueño hermoso. – Habló el hombre con nostalgia.

-Jeremy, no seas tonto – Respondió animadamente – Eres torpe en algunas cosas pero a la vez muy tierno…

-Debo interpretarlo como cumplido…

-Yo no creía que podría inspirar tanto, más bien; el amor lo veía como una utopía; no quería dejar ir la ilusión por "el anciano" pero… me enseñaste mucho cuando lo suplantabas.

-Y pensar que querías que te faltara el respeto...

Kate se sonroja, soltándole un golpe a Jeremy.

-¡Auch!

-¡Torpe! – Mencionó la chica con mezcla de enojo y vergüenza.

-A..te..cito gorrión. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

Sin agregar más palabras besó a su amada sorprendiéndola por completo. Kate tartamudeo. Jeremy Bourne abrazó a su pequeña por la espalda, colocando sus manos en su vientre dejando un beso cálido en su diestro hombro femenino mientras contemplaban la caída del sol.

 **Lis Pruett P.O.V.**

Hay quienes piensan que conquistar a Clint Barton fue un cuento de hadas o desearían que fuese como Junjou Romántica, pero no fue así.

El amor es como una planta: inicia con una semilla que se planta en terreno fértil, aunque éste terreno estaba con grietas y mal cuidado. Mi vida siempre estuvo llena de contrastes, encerrándome a las posibilidades, cargando un pasado, sin saber lo que el destino me preparaba.

Cabe señalar que hice servicio comunitario porque reparé el daño que hice la primera vez: el romper los cristales de la tienda y destrozar aquellas prendas fue como decirle a la vida: "Jamás seré eso; te escupo en la cara por lo que me hiciste".

Estaba equivocada.

Fue un proceso largo para asimilar mi condición, lloré lágrimas, cambié el casette mental y rompí con los esquemas. María Hill, Peter Parker, Nick Fury, Charles Xavier fueron de los primeros que tuvieron que lidiar con mi forma de ser o lo que creía que era yo: un ser desdichado nacido para sufrir y hacer desdichada la vida de los demás.

Sin embargo, me di cuenta que no estaba sola, toqué fondo y logré sobreponerme a las circunstancias.

Cuando conocí por primera vez al Señor Barton (como suelo llamarle) fue en el mes de mayo, en ese entonces empezaba a crecer como agente de SHIELD, él era el maestro, yo fui la alumna pero… mi instinto me dijo que podía romper el esquema. Lo que empezó como una rivalidad entre él y yo se fue transformando en respeto mutuo, complicidad, amistad… y finalmente, él venció.

 **Timbu, Bután**

Mes de Septiembre, torneo de arquería. Siendo la sede el estadio Changlimithang hogar del Drukpol F.C. La compañía se había presentado como parte de la gira en aquella región del continente asiático por invitación de la realeza. Mis compañeros preparamos el show para que el público de Bután lo contemplara con sus propios ojos.

En ese país alejado de toda civilización, rodeado de montañas y valles extraordinarios; tienen rituales y un nivel de espiritualidad único pero, principalmente se enfocan en que sus habitantes sean felices. Nada que ver con el mundo modernizado.

Recordaba los momentos que pase con Jeremy y Orión en su rehabilitación, entre los tres logramos salir juntos de la nueva adversidad. En ese tiempo, decidí alejarme de Clint, no porque no lo amara, tenía la prioridad: velar por mi familia.

Aunque parte de ello era verdad; también había otra razón: Probarme a mí misma que soy digna de continuar sin mis habilidades.

Se preguntarán ¿por qué?

En la batalla contra Fallen, mientras usaba el ojo de Odín; le pedí a él como a Primus lo siguiente:

" _Cuando todo esto termine, no quiero ser la portadora de la ira de Primus o cualquier habilidad relacionado al plano mental. Quiero conservar el donde de cambiar de niña a mujer y teletransportarme. La energía de Primus es peligrosa, merece estar en un mundo alejado para quienes deseen poseerla."_

Mi petición fue escuchada, y aún conservo parte del don de curar como el proporcionar juventud pero en menor grado. Sin contar que mi insignia autobot ya no estaba en el antebrazo sino en mí brazo diestro.

A partir de ello, hablé con mis padres de la decisión que tomaría: amaré por siempre mis orígenes más allá de las estrellas pero me siento más humana que cibertroniana; Elita Prime no existe. Deseo adoptar un nombre como los héroes de éste planeta lo hacen; _Shadowhawk._

Mis padres sin necesidad que les dijera algo, ya lo intuían y me apoyaron incondicionalmente.

Volviendo de nuevo a la competencia; decidí aceptar el desafío para medir las habilidades con los mejores arqueros en arcos de fibra de carbono como en el arco tradicional. En ése entonces Tío Jeremy ganaba su primer campeonato en Fórmula Uno y Kate iniciaba su preparación para los juegos olímpicos bajo la tutela de Clint.

Información proporcionada por mi amiga María Hill.

Nunca olvidaré el ver aquel estadio con su danza y misticismo en las competencias, como la entrega del público hacia los arqueros, retándolos a dar lo mejor de sí. A diferencia de otros torneos, el de Bután tiene la peculiar características de distraer al arquero como parte de los obstáculos a la hora de tirar, situación muy tradicional y emblemática de aquel país.

La diana estaba a 145 metros, una distancia respetable. El público participaba en su papel de distractor como también las personas mayores hacían lo propio para emitir el juicio. Mis rivales al igual que yo conteníamos el aliento.

Me correspondía tirar y en ésta ocasión participé con mi arco hecho de transformium cuyas flechas tenían grabadas la insignia autobot. Tensé la cuerda mientras sujetaba una de las flechas, cerré mis ojos y habilité mi sentido del oído para aislar los sonidos distractores dejando sólo escuchar al viento.

Mi mente visualizó aquella escena donde liberaba la imagen de Clint representado por el halcón, su grito peculiar, su vuelo. Solté la saeta cuya trayectoria había acertado en el centro de la Diana, de forma perfecta.

Había ganado el torneo. Quienes estaban ahí contemplaron mi expresión; lo había hecho no siendo aquella guerrera de alto poder, había sido yo, siendo lo más humana posible. Mis lágrimas fluyeron por si solas.

Se efectuó la premiación ganándome el reconocimiento del público como de mis adversarios. Deseaba que mis seres queridos me acompañaran pero sentía su presencia conmigo. Cuando el evento terminó y las personas habían abandonado el recinto, caminé hacia la diana para recoger mi flecha.

Suspiré profundamente antes de retirarla, apenas había hecho eso cuando una nueva flecha había sido lanzada ocupando el lugar que había dejado vacante. La saeta tenía las plumas en color púrpura, notando que algo más había en ella: un anillo plateado con un pequeño diamante.

Me di la vuelta para observar al tirador: Un hombre de traje púrpura con un arco de fibra de carbono, cabellos rubios y de mirada penetrante estaba de pie en la parte más alta del estadio.

No pude decir nada.

 **Una pequeña pausa o el resumen de todo.**

Lis Pruett había culminado con éxito su misión encubierta en el colegio de Santa Brígida, como a su vez participaba como parte del elenco del Cirque Du Soleil.

Como era de esperarse, habiendo servido a los Marinnes y a S.H.I.E.L.D la joven planeaba o más bien tenía contemplado "retirarse" porque el mundo tiene a los vengadores, aunque es evidente que el legado Prime corre por sus venas y no evitaría ayudar al mundo convertida en Shadowhawk cuyo vestuario más bien imitaba al de Hawkeye pero con la salvedad en los colores (rojo y azul) como la media máscara al estilo de su padre.

Rogers y Stark le invitaron a formar parte del equipo después de su participación en Bután (como del singular compromiso que Clint le propuso) aceptando la invitación. Le asignaron un dormitorio dentro de la Torre Stark aunque más bien compartió el espacio con Barton.

Se supo que hubo un momento en que Hawkeye y Shadowhawk cambiaron su residencia, o en este caso, Clint se llevó a Lis a vivir en un espacio con áreas boscosas, teniendo como cómplice al buen Lucky quien había aceptado a Pruett desde la primera vez que lo conoció siendo una niña.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de una habitación, un hombre semidesnudo dormía boca abajo cubierto con sábanas. Una mujer de cabellera negra capturaba por computadora sus memorias contemplando con la mirada a aquel hombre. Un poco de café amaretto acompañaba era el compañero ideal para endulzar el momento:

 _Escribo un poema a mitad de la noche;_

 _El viento, la luna, nosotros tú yo._

 _Me siento una niña que siempre se emociona_

 _Cuando mira a su héroe entrar en acción._

 _Dos mundos distintos, dos desconocidos_

 _Cuyos caminos el destino cruzó:_

 _Tú un hombre de mundo, tan hermoso y certero_

 _Cual espíritu libre en mí cautivó._

 _Llegaste a mi vida cuando no te esperaba_

 _Habiendo perdido toda mi ilusión_

 _Con tus alas rotas abrazaste mi alma_

 _De forma discreta, sin distinción._

 _Dejaste que entrara con todas mis heridas_

 _Me hiciste tu amiga y cómplice al fin._

 _Me diste esperanza cuando agonizabas_

 _Soportando un martirio de una sombra vil._

 _De toda la gente que he conocido,_

 _Con luces y sombras, contigo perdí._

 _Mi alma rebelde pronto fue domada_

 _Por tu vida y ejemplo de lucha a seguir._

 _Con todas tus grietas, me enamoraste_

 _Mi alma guerrera, corazón de halcón._

 _Me veo en tus ojos; me siento atrapada_

 _Y cuando me amas; yo pierdo el control._ _ **(1)**_

Bebió un poco de café, cuando el llanto de una niña con escasos tres meses de edad, con cabello rubio oscuro rompía aquel silencio.

La mujer guardó el respaldo y se dirigió rápido hacia la cuna donde descansaba.

-Tranquila, Lissete, mamá está aquí. – Expresó la mujer maternalmente mientras la abrazaba para confortarla.

Aquella pequeña reconoció la voz y calidez de su madre tranquilizándose, conservando un puchero en su rostro.

-No queremos despertar a papá, ¿verdad? – mencionó la dama con complicidad.

-Mi alma guerrera, corazón de halcón. – Se escuchó la voz masculina quien leía lo capturado en la computadora con una voz muy seductora. Sin contar que estaba completamente desnudo.

Aquella mujer se sonrojo mucho mientras que la bebé empezó a reír ante la reacción de su madre como el ver a su padre de esa manera.

-Temo que nuestra hija sea igual a ti en ciertos aspectos Clint.

-Espero que eso no pasé Lis. – Respondió el halcón mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposa.

Lucky había entrado a la habitación al escuchar llorar a Lissette trayendo una manta en su hocico.

-Nuestra historia no ha culminado. – Expresó Lis mientras recibía un abrazo cálido de su amado.

Lissette soltó una risa grata al estar cerca de su padre y compartir ese abrazo.

Clint tomó aquella manta colocando un beso en la frente de sus dos mujeres.

-Es sólo el inicio. – Sonrió Clint contemplando lo que ahora poseía.

Lucky se echó a los pies de sus amos para dormir profundamente apoyando lo que el halcón decía mientras se acercaba un nuevo amanecer.

* * *

 _ **(1)**_ _El presente escrito está inspirado en la persona quien me llevó a escribir éste fic. Tema: Alma Guerrera, Corazón de Halcón (Por Eagle Primecee)._

* * *

 _ **Agradecimientos**_

Al creador de todo, por concederme el don de la vida y la escritura.

A Fernanda Warrior, Panzerming, Sarah Lehner y aquellos que aceptaron el proyecto crossover, mi respeto y admiración.

Con respecto a la petición de Sarah Lehner en escribir un fic sobre Winter Soldier está considerado lo que podría considerarse como una secuela a ésta historia siempre y cuando sea recibida la propuesta. Recomiendo la historia _lollypop_ de la autoría de Eli Yuy donde participa James Barnnes.

Finalmente, a _Chibi Pawan (Yuy)_ por permitirme crear algo nuevo dentro de un universo incanónico, siendo mi inspiración, un rayo de sol que llegó cuando menos lo esperaba. Yaj kanat bayel.

* * *

Probablemente escriba One Shots con los protagonistas de ésta historia para complementar éste nuevo universo.

En Facebook pueden localizarme con mi nombre como a su vez, algunas historias entrarán a la miscelánea de libros de FanFiction. Al mismo tiempo se retoman los fics pendientes de forma gradual iré subiendo los capítulos.

 _Eagle Primecee_

 _Julio de 2016_


End file.
